Ma girl
by Hika-Uchiha
Summary: Cambiar tu imagen, cualquiera lo hace pero.. Cambiar de sexo? Para Hinata esto se hara realidad, dando vida a "Shiro" en un instituto con alumnos hombres en su totalidad. Tener que vestir y actuar como un chico no es algo muy divertido, pero aun asi, ella aprendera cosas nuevas junto a su compañero de habitacion, el atleta lesionado Uchiha Sasuke...
1. Prologo

**Corregido 20-07-2013**

* * *

**Hola!, creo que regrese despues de varios (muchos) dias...**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que pasaron po mi primer one-shot "Severely", me animo mucho los mensajes que dejaban, eso me dio muchas energias para seguir escribiendo, ahora regreso con un fanfic largo, pero si a ustedes no les gusta, no lo continuare y tal vez desaparesca del mundo por la depresion ... Obviamente no hare eso, pero me vendria muy bien que me dieran su opinion al respecto, solo no sean tan duros soy todavia una novata en esto... **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

- Dialogo –

* * *

Un encuentro en el gran imperio empresarial Byakugan Corp., ubicado en Londres, es lo que da el inicio a esta historia...

-Hiashi, ¿Que planea hacer tu heredera? -pregunta uno de los hombres que pertenece al consejo de dicho imperio.

-Ella seguirá sus estudios en el extranjero-les informa el hombre ojiperla, presidente y dueño del gran imperio, Hiashi Hyuga.

-Hinata debe estudiar en el mejor instituto como futura heredera del clan, además de conocer más de sus raíces -comento un hombre mayor, muy parecido al líder Hyuga- Debe ir a Tokio

-Lo sé, pero en ese instituto de señoritas solo se les enseña a como ser unas damas de sociedad, nada de administración o negocios, no creo que eso la ayude-el ojiperla se había alarmado al escuchar sobre ese instituto, el no quería que su hija fuera una chica hueca.

-Yo nunca dije que sería un internado de chicas…Yo hablo del internado "Konoha Gakuen"-el ambiente en la gran oficina se vuelve un poco pesado, todas las personas dentro fijan su atención al antiguo líder de clan, pero ya retirado-ella tiene que ser lo suficientemente dura e inteligente para manejar algo tan grande como esta empresa, el ser mujer es una debilidad, pero si ella aprende a como "llevarse" con el género masculino, podrá hacer todo de forma mas ágil...

-Tienes razón con eso, pero creo que sería mala idea, ella sola en...

-Si me permite-interrumpe un hombre desde el fondo de la oficina, su imagen era la misma que la Hiashi, solo que el tenia una expresión mas cálida, Hizachi Hyuga-Neji asiste a ese internado, el podría ayudarla en lo que necesite mientras termina el lapso de tiempo que ella este ahí.

-Caso arreglado-anuncia el Hyuga mayor-Hizachi, gracias por el comentario, Hinata irá al internado en Tokyo terminando estas vacaciones...

-Tendremos decirle el acuerdo, sino ella no aceptara-

* * *

-Padre no te sientas mal porque iré ahí-le animaba la chica Hyuga a su progenitor-Esto es para mejorar mis habilidades y aprendizajes, además con esas condiciones, es mejor para mi.

-Tienes que cuidarte, solo será por un tiempo-el Hyuga abraza a su hija con tristeza-Después, podrás ir a la escuela que quieras...

-Si, veras que el tiempo pasa rápido - después de despedirse de su padre y amigos de Londres, junto a su primo Neji sube a un avión directo hacia Tokyo Japón, un lugar del que nada más sabia que era su lugar de origen, ya que estando en temprana edad se fue a Europa con su familia...

Quizás ese era el punto, descubrir nuevos lugares, conocer más, alejarse un tiempo de las presiones y monitoreados del clan y quién sabe, encontrar algo que ni miles de herencias podían darle... Pero para eso tendrá que cambiar de forma radical...

* * *

**Dejen reviews si les gusto y si no, pues no sean duros... **

**Atte. Hika-chan**


	2. Cambio de Imagen

**Corregido 21-07-2013**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario, eso me ayuda animarme a seguir la historia. El capitulo anterior era el "prologo", en el se mencionan las razones por las cuales Hinata tendrá que ir a Tokyo y estudiar en un internado, siempre me he imaginado que dentro del clan Hyuga los que deciden todo es el consejo, así que ahí el resultado…**

**Doy gracias a:**

**Magic ann love**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Marleen**

**mangetsu hyuga**

**0otTakuG4me3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

- Dialogo –

* * *

POV Hinata

Me encontraba sobre un escenario, todo el público me miraba solo a mi, algo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, pero aun así, mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía manejarlo a mi voluntad, por si solo se encontraba tocando un hermoso piano de cola de color marfil que se encontraba frente a mi…

Pude observar a una sombra al otro lado del piano, pero no había mucha luz que digamos, así que no pude ver su rostro con exactitud, solo alcancé a observar un par de ojos ónix observando detenidamente.

-Hinata… Hinata…-oigo a la lejanía la voz de mi primo Neji, ahora caigo en la realidad de todo, de tan hipnotizarte sueño…

Fin POV Hinata

- Ya voy Neji – responde Hinata mientras se tallaba sus perlados ojos para terminar de despertar. Los dos Hyuga se encontraban dentro del avión que los llevaría a Tokyo desde Londres – Perdón por haberme dormido…

- No importa, ya llegamos a Tokyo – avisa el pelicafé con una suave sonrisa de diversión, su prima nunca dejara de disculparse y ser cortes con todos a su alrededor.

Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga, dueños de Byakugan Corp. imperio empresarial, pero aun y con todo eso de dinero y riqueza ella es una chica muy tranquila y humilde como para alardear de un titulo tan preciado e importante para otros. Por lo que según el consejo y su abuelo, ella tiene que recibir la mejor educación y eso se encuentra en Konoha Gakuen, un internado que no solo es el mejor de Tokyo, sino de todo Japón, ella podría aprender cualquier cosa ahí, desde los negocios hasta las artes, como su favorita: la música. Ese instituto parece de ensueño y perfecto para alguien de dinero y de gran talento, pero hay un pequeño y muy importante detalle… Ese dichoso internado que es demasiado "perfecto", es nada más y nada menos que una escuela masculina.

Pensaran si Hinata es una chica que tiene que hacer ahí, la respuesta es que los viejos Hyuga decidieron que como heredera debe estudiar en el mejor lugar, como mínimo un año; además a ella le parecía un poco curiosa la idea, no todos los días tienes que hacerte un cambio tan radical, como lo es tu sexo…

Al salir del aeropuerto, todo era tan diferente a Londres, allá la mayoría de los que veías eran rubios de ojos azules o americanos, ahí todo era distinto había una gran diversidad de colores en las cabelleras de las personas, en los ojos y hasta en la forma de vestir, ya que unos iban con sus kimonos tradicionales, era una de las pocas veces que Hinata no se sentía distinta, ya que no era normal en Londres ver a una chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos, color que durante su niñez le causo mucho sufrimiento escolar - _Ellos se pierden de una magnifica persona como lo eres tu Hinata, además es mejor tener ojos diferentes a todos tenerlos azules o verdes, así solo hay una ojiperla, ¿No crees?– _esas fueron las palabras de su pequeña hermana Hanabi. Ella entendió lo importante de esos ojos, ya que al crecer todos los que la juzgaban por ese detalle querían acercarse a ella, por su gran cantidad de dinero y poder.

- Hinata tienes una llamada de tu padre – le avisa Neji, dándole a la vez un celular, en donde del otro lado de la línea, el patriarca Hyuga esperaba.

- Hola padre, ya estamos en Tokyo, es muy colorido el lugar – ella a la vez que hablaba, observaba el paisaje del aeropuerto.

- Si lo sé, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas? – pregunta con voz un poco alegre.

- Claro padre solo falta la pieza clave, pero eso será después – le responde de forma afirmativa – No debes preocuparte…-después de algunos minutos de indicaciones de parte de su padre y algo sobre pervertidos, el Hyuga colgó.

- Tenten, ella es mi prima Hinata – Neji le dice a una chica de cabello y ojos chocolate, con un peinado al puro estilo chino, que le daba un aire de orejitas de panda – Hinata, ella es Tenten…

- Mucho gusto Tenten, Neji-niisan me había hablado mucho de ti desde que empezó a asistir al internado – saludo Hinata con una amable y brillante sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Hinata, no sabía que fueras tan tierna y amable – la chica también respondió con una sonrisa – además, yo los ayudare con eso del cambio de imagen, ¿Cierto? – los dos Hyuga asienten, Hinata muy animada y Neji no muy convencido. Después de las presentaciones, Tenten los llevo a una hermosa casa tradicional china, resaltando su procedencia – Hinata creo que empezaremos con tu cuerpo – comenta la china mirando de arriba abajo a Hinata – Neji, por el momento ve eligiendo la ropa que ella se podría poner…

Tenten sube al segundo piso junto a Hinata con unas bolsas en mano que necesitaría para esconder dos grandes atributos de la heredera Hyuga.

- Tienes que poner atención a cómo te puse las vendas y protectores, no te las vayas a poner muy apretadas – comenta la pelicafé a la vez que ponía unas vendas alrededor del pecho y torso de la Hyuga – gracias a esto – señala lo antes puesto – tu pecho no será exactamente plano pero será definido, como si tuvieras un duro pecho masculino…

- Gracias Tenten, eres la mejor – Hinata se sonroja, haciendo que la pelicafé la mirara con ternura.

- Así me recuerdas a Neji cuando se avergüenza – unos toques un la puerta de la habitación se hacen presentes, Tenten va hacia ella y regresa con unas bolsas de ropa masculina de marca – bien, es hora de vestirte…

* * *

Y así pasaron las horas en la casa tradicional de Tenten, hasta que…

- Neji, ¿estás listo para ver a…?- se corto al no saber el nombre, mirando al Hyuga que se encontraba en la sala de la casa sentado en un sillón, observando como de las escaleras salía Tenten con un gran sonrojo y con mucha energía.

- Shiro… Shiro Hyuga – completo el Hyuga un poco ansioso por ver la creación de su novia.

- Lo que sea, entonces ¿Qué piensas?- ella se mueve de las escaleras, dejando ver a Hinata con, su antes abundante cabello, a una desordenada y corta cabellera azulada, usando una camiseta de maga larga sin cuello, color azul marino junto con una camisa de botones de manga corta en color gris, unos jeans en color negro y un poco sueltos y tenis grises. Llevaba un delgado collar de plata con la insignia del clan Hyuga y una cadena en los pantalones.

- Vaya si que pareces hombre, pero a simple vista te ves muy frágil – Neji quedo sorprendido por el gran cambio de su prima menor, pero en el mundo de los hombres el más débil era el que sufría – recuerda que no bebes mostrarte tímida, lo tomaran como debilidad y se aprovecharan, por si acaso la directora y su asistente saben quién eres de verdad…

-No me digas que le ofrecieron sake y dinero – bufo Tenten con algo de fastidio, Neji simplemente asintió, la directora Tsunade nunca cambiaria – ahora hay que hacerte un tipo de entrevista… Ya sé, ¿Cómo te llamas?...

-Hi… Digo Shiro Hyuga – responde Hinata fingiendo una voz un poco más gruesa, pero sin exagerar.

- Shiro ¿te gustaría nadar? –

- No gracias, odio nadar –

- ¿Te gustan los peluches? –

-No, son cosas de chicas-

- ¿Qué piensas de los rollos de canela? – pregunta de repente Neji, sabiendo lo que haría Hinata.

- E-eeh – pausa y sonrojo de la Hyuga – si-simplemente son a-algo…

- Fallaste – le reprocha Tenten – recuerda que eres un chico, no puedes estarte sonrojando todo el tiempo y no te gustan las cosas de chicas…

- Pero… es que los rollos de canela son mis favoritos – la voz suave y femenina regresa, junto con un puchero, que la hace ver muy tierna a los ojos de hombres y mujeres –

- Esta bien – responde rendida la china- con esas expresiones junto con tu disfraz conseguirás muchas chicas y harás sonrojar a muchos chicos – comenta burlona mirando a Neji de reojo, quien tenía un leve sonrojo en su pálido rostro – será una gran sorpresa para las chicas de Konoha Fem. Ver a dos lindos Hyuga juntos como polos opuestos.

- ¿Qué es Konoha Fem? – pregunta Hinata de forma curiosa.

- Es un instituto vecino del Konoha Gakuen pero como su nombre lo indica, es completamente femenino, enseñan a las chicas a como ser señoritas y todas esas cosas, pero no enseñan no tienen buen nivel en administración de empresas, ya que se centra más en el exterior de la chica, no de sus conocimientos. Por eso la mayoría, por no decir todas, están locas de remate, son unas acosadoras – respondió el Hyuga un poco fastidiado.

- Por eso mismo decidí tener clases extra fuera del internado – comenta Tenten – ahí no hay mucho conocimiento, solo es modales y todas esa patrañas.

- Aah, que bueno que no entre ahí – dice Hinata aliviada – mañana será mi primer día…

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios o críticas, como ustedes prefieran…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Atte. Hika-chan**


	3. Mi primer dia

**Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron comentario del capitulo... Sin mas comentarios que empieze el capitulo...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

El Instituto Konoha Gakuen, ubicado en la cuidad urbana de Tokyo del país de Japón, se distingue por dos cosas en especial: un gran nivel de enseñanza y una gran cantidad de chicos lindos y ricos. Debido el último elemento, muchas chicas con hormonas demasiado alborotadas, por no decir, "maniacas acosadoras", los observan entrar a su escuela como si de un evento de modelaje se tratase.

Hinata, disfrazada de hombre, portaba su uniforme masculino de instituto: una camisa de vestir en color celeste pálido, pantalones y corbata ambas en azul marino, saco color blanco con bordes en color negro y el escudo del instituto del lado izquierdo; el calzado era a criterio de los alumnos, podían usar tenis o zapatos. Su cabello simplemente estaba cepillado, pero no peinado, según Tenten "_tu cabello se ve mejor despeinado_" en palabras textuales.

- Wow, realmente las chicas los adoran – murmura la ojiperla impresionada al ver a tantas locas desqui… Ejem, chicas ver llegar a los alumnos masculinos.

- Es fastidioso – le comenta – pero no te preocupes, al pasar los días te acostumbraras, ya que tendrás que pasar por aquí a diario – el tono que uso era de frustración – ya es hora de salir – la puerta del lujoso auto donde iban se abre, saliendo primero Neji, se escuchan exclamaciones de chicas, pero después se percatan del segundo pasajero, que lentamente sale del vehículo, dejando a todas calladas.

- ¡Oh, son dos Hyuga's! – grita alguna de las chicas - ¡Es muy lindo! – después de ese grito, se oyen de nuevo, pero ahora más fuerte.

La Hyuga iba caminando junto a Neji, por un tipo de calle, pero esta iba directo a la entrada del instituto, ella observaba a todas las chicas que exclamaban por una mirada de ellos, en eso, Hinata sintió frente a ella una luz que le dio directo a la cara, haciendo que, por instinto, se tallara los ojos…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – murmura Hinata un poco asustada volteando a su alrededor, viendo como las chicas estaban muy atentas sus movimientos.

- Fue un flash de cámara, apenas un alumno llega y ya hay fotos de él en venta – le responde Neji un poco irritado y preocupado. El observa la cara de confusión de Hinata – Las chicas tienen un club, donde ellas toman fotos de nosotros, sin nuestra autorización, y las venden a otras chicas, al final de cada mes, siempre hay como un conteo, con el se sabe de quien se vendieron mas –

- Es como una competencia de popularidad…- el ojiperla asiente – vaya que si están locas – Hinata continuaba con un paso más apresurado junto a Neji, pero no se dio cuenta que choco con una chica que observaba desde el lado derecho de la calle – Lo siento… - Hinata logra observar a la chica, quien estaba sonrojada, esta era de su misma estatura, piel blanca, rubia y de ojos azules -

- Yo lo siento Hyuga-san – se disculpa la rubia todavía sonrojada – Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, ¿usted es nuevo en Konoha Gakuen?

- "Yamanaka Ino… Ella se me hace conocida" – pensaba Hinata tratando de recordar de donde la conocía, hasta que la respuesta llego a su mente – Yo me llamo Shiro Hyuga, Yamanaka-san… Creo que ser un poco indebido, pero me podría dar su número de celular – lo ultimo lo susurra, haciendo a la Yamanaka sonrojar, quien asiente, después ella le entrega un papelito con su número – Nos vemos después…

- Al parecer te tomas muy enserio tu papel, vas a ser un chico muy buscado – le comenta Neji con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Quién era ella?

- Creo que ella es una amiga de Londres, si no hablo con ella, el plan se echa a perder – responde Hinata un poco dudosa, tal vez la chica no la reconoció, pero lo haría tarde o temprano, ya que la Yamanaka la conoce como la palma de su mano.

- Entonces hay que ser precavidos con ella – le comenta el Hyuga con preocupación hacia su prima – trata de reunirte con ella lo más pronto posible…

Al terminar la caminata hacia la entrada, Neji se fue por su lado, dejándola a ella con Shizune, la asistente de la directora y medico del instituto, además una de las pocas que sabía de su posición.

- ¿Cómo es que a un abuelo se le ocurre hacerle esto a su propia nieta? – se preguntaba la medico-asistente.

- Según Hiashi es por el bien de Hinata, dijo que ella tiene que aprender a relacionarse y adaptarse en cualquier ambiente – comenta Tsunade, la directora, con un poco de preocupación – Hinata o Shiro, recuerda que no debes dejarte en evidencia, yo no podre meter las manos al fuego por ti, ya que estaríamos rompiendo la regla primordial del instituto – Hinata solo asiente – Shizune, acompáñala a su clase correspondiente – las dos mujeres salen de la oficina de Tsunade, quien al verlas salir, saca de uno de sus cajones una botella de sake, empezándola e beber – Los Hyuga tienen buen gusto en bebidas…

* * *

- Entonces tendremos a otro Hyuga – comenta un hombre de cabello plata, su único ojo visible era negro, todo lo demás de su rostro está tapado por un tapabocas – Chicos, hoy se integra a nosotros un alumno nuevo, Shiro Hyuga, el acaba de ser transferido de Londres, recíbanlo de forma amable –

Hinata observaba el grupo de chicos que serian sus compañeros, debía aceptar que todos eran muy atractivos y diferentes entre sí, se sonrojo un poco por la atención que tenían, como un felino asechando a su presa, pero ella trato de mantenerse firme frente a ellos, aunque sentir sobre ella una intensa mirada no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, algo que menciono Neji vino a su mente "_El primer día, ellos te pondrán una prueba para saber que tan bueno eres… Debes pasarla con éxito, es cuestión que pongas en práctica tus conocimientos en la forma de lucha de la familia y no des tu brazo a torcer"…_

Dos balones, en distintas direcciones, a gran velocidad iban directo hacia ella. De un rápido movimiento, dio un paso hacia a atrás para esquivarlos con éxito y sin ningún rose, seguido de eso, una pelota de beisbol fue lanzada hacia su cara, pero logro taparla atraparla con una mano a centímetros de que tocara su cara.

- "Me quedara una fea marca" – pensó un poco adolorida dejando caer la pelota en su mano.

- Al parecer la reputación Hyuga los precede – comenta Kakashi sin darle importancia al asunto – siéntate detrás de… Naruto levanta la mano… - un chico rubio de ojos azules y graciosos bigotes de zorro levanta su brazo de forma energética, Hinata se dirige hacia el pupitre indicado – chicos en un momento regreso…

- Hola Shiro, soy Naruto Namikase dattebayo – saluda el chico de enfrente con una gran sonrisa, Hinata solo asiente en modo de saludo – eres muy serio como el teme…

- Si que eres bueno Hyuga, para ser pequeño – dice una voz masculina, el chico era de piel morena, cabello castaño y, en sus mejillas, dos triángulos invertidos en color rojo – al parecer la sangre Hyuga es demasiado perfecta. Soy Kiba Inuzuka…

- Mucho gusto, Namikase e Inuzuka – saluda de manera formal, haciendo que los chicos se miren entre si un poco extrañados.

- No hay necesidad de formalidades – dijeron los dos a la vez con una brillante sonrisa, que dejaría deslumbrada a cualquier chica, excepto a Hinata, ella apenas los conocía.

- Nuevo estudiante - habla una voz a un costado de Hinata, era un chico de cabello gris en una coleta, ojos negros con lentes circulares y delgados, se veía un poco raro y nada amable, pero Hinata era muy inocente para darse cuenta - Bienvenido a la clase, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi...

- Gracias - Hinata mira a su sus nuevos compañeros -

- Tu sabes que para estar en nuestra escuela tienes que pasar una prueba ¿No? - el chico de lentes le comenta con algo de burla y cinismo en la voz. El Namikase y el Inuzuka miraban a Kabuto con incredulidad.

- "¿Otra prueba?, pense que solo era una..."- pensaba algo confusa la Hyuga - "No importa, no puedo mostrar debilidad"

- Pero si estas asustado...-

- ¿De que trata? - pregunta Hinata decidida mirando al chico ojinegro.

- Solo tienes que conseguir un objeto en especial... "Esto te va a doler niño cara bonita, no creo que logres acercarte"

* * *

La ojiperla se encontraba en un tipo de jardín de la escuela, al fondo de este, había un gran árbol que le daba sombra a una casa para mascotas. Ella miraba para todos lados buscando al animal que habitaba ahí, recordando las instrucciones de Kabuto "_Hay un perro que pertenece a la escuela. Todo lo que necesitas es traer la pelota de tenis que esta dentro de su casa_"

Al rededor de la casa canina habia letreros de advertencias, pero uno de ello estaba roto: "No muerdo", la otra mitad estaba tirada cerca de ahi, Hinata se acerca a recogerla y al juntar, se forma una nueva frase: "No muerdo a menos de que te acerques"

- ¿Que advertencia tan rara?- Hinata suelta el letrero y dirige su mirada hacia el interior de la casita, viendo a un perro mediano, tiene el pecho ancho y profundo, y el lomo nivelado, su pelaje era de color rojizo, tenia urajiro (pelo blancuzco a los lados del hocico, en las mejillas, debajo de la mandíbula y en el cuello, en el pecho, abdomen, debajo de la cola y en la parte interna de las patas) - Es un akita... - Hinata se pone de pie y observa al akita fijamente, algo que también hacia el canino. De repente, el perro ladra, asustando a la ojiperla, haciéndola caer al piso, sin embargo no contaba con que el can saliera de su casa y de forma amenazante se dirigiera hacia ella - !Ah! - el can salta sobre ella, Hinata esperaba la mordida con los ojos cerrados, pero en lugar se eso, sintió algo húmedo en su cara, ella abre los ojos y se encuentra al akita lamiendo su cara de forma cariñosa - ¿Quien habra puesto una señal así de dura? - Hinata empieza a acariciar el rojizo pelaje del perro, al parecer el era muy cariñoso - despues jugamos, ahora necesito tu pelota por un momento...

Hinata se pone de pie y se dirige a la casita del can, donde ella podia entrar perfectamente en cuatro patas. Dentro de ella, ve una pelota verde muy desgastada, pero aun asi la toma...

* * *

- Ya me lo imagino, todo lastimado y pidiendo compasión - se burlaba Kabuto con su grupo de amigos refiriendose a Hinata.

- No crees que es un poco cruel lo que hiciste - le comenta un chico pelirrojo de ojos aqua y el kanji de amor en la frente, Gaara Sabaku no - el acaba de entrar al instituto...

- Solo es para bajarle el orgullo a los Hyuga, creo que el sera igual de presumido que Neji - responde el Yakushi riendo con los otros, en eso, la puerta del salon es abierta, dando paso a Hinata, quien estaba jugando con la pelota del akita - ¿Como es que...? - no pudo terminar, ya que Hinata pone la pelota en el pupitre con un duro golpe, siendo vista de forma incredula por los demas.

- Aqui esta la pelota - Hinata trata de intimidarlo - espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro... - la ojiperla se retira a su asiento, siendo vista con un pequeña sonrisa de parte del Sabaku no-

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen comentario...**


	4. La caballero en peligro

**Hola!, regrese con un nuevo capítulo de "Ma girl", por lo que vi en los comentarios, alguien ya se dio cuenta que es un adaptación, pero no una muy común, ya que aquí mezcle varios doramas ( Estos son novelas asiáticas, se nota que soy una doramatica y k-poper /) ya que he visto varios con un tema similar a este, y decidí hacer mi propia versión…**

**Gracias a los que dejaron su comentario:**

**mare-14: **La actitud que uso hasta a mi me encanto, nadie se imaginaria a una Hinata asi de ruda...jajajaja

**dniizz**: En este capitulo tu deseo se cumplio, espero que te guste el primer encuentro.

**luz253**: Que bueno que haya alguien que conosca sobre eso, tienes algun fandom favorito o solo vez doramas?

**mangetsu hyuga**: Como ya se lo dije a dniizz, el primer encuentro es en este cap...

**EyesGray-sama**:Gracias por pasarte por esta historia, que bueno que te agrado Shiro... Me gustaria que el existiera n/n

**Sofi35**

**Guest**

**Natsuki-07**

**Hina**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

Después de pasar una prueba que ni siquiera existía, el día en clase paso normal para Hinata, estuvo platicando con Naruto y Kiba, descubrió que ellos eran muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidades y actitudes, además Naruto le presento a Gaara, un chico en extremo de apuesto y callado, pero amable y muy atento. Se podría decir que el día fue muy divertido para Hinata, pero todavía faltaba ir a ver su habitación, ya que las aulas y oficinas de la escuela están en otra área separada de los dormitorios, por eso es que tiene que cruzar esa calle llena de chicas con hormonas muy alborotadas.

- Hi… Digo Shiro, es hora de irnos a los dormitorios – hablo Neji a sus espaldas, al parecer la estaba esperando – Tienes que ver tu habitación y la cafetería de los dormitorios…

- Claro Neji – Hinata responde con una sonrisa – chicos me agrado conocerlos el primer día, nos vemos después…

- Espera Hyuga…- hablo de improvisto el pelirrojo, haciendo que los dos Hyuga volteasen – ¿En cuál dormitorio estas? – esa pregunta la ojiperla no se la esperaba, ya que ni ella sabía cuál era –

- Es el dormitorio 3 – responde Neji con algo de curiosidad por saber que diría el Sabaku no –

- Es el mismo dormitorio que el de nosotros – dice Naruto muy alegre – Si quieren podemos ir con ustedes, ya que vamos hacia la cafetería, quiero comer mucho ramen dattebayo…

- ¡Todos a la cafetería!- anuncia Kiba emocionado.

Después de la plática, todos los alumnos masculinos regresaron al área separada de las aulas, al parecer las chicas no se cansaban de verlos entrar y salir a diario, la mayoría se dirigía hacia la cafetería, este era un lugar muy espacios, elegante y moderno, los chicos elegían su comida como en un buffet, Hinata se dio cuenta que los hombre comían mucho y de forma rápida, a diferencia de ella, que en su plato solo ponía lo necesario y la comida la degustaba de forma elegante…

- Shiro come como el teme y Gaara, dattebayo - comenta Naruto con tono de burla.

- Si Shiro como así es porque no tiene que parecer un animal hambriento – dice el ojiperla mirando a Naruto y a Kiba, que parecía que comían como si fuera el fin del mundo.

- ¿A quién te refieres por… teme? – pregunta Hinata muy curiosa al único rubio de la mesa.

- A Uchiha Sasuke, mi mejor amigo-rival, pero él no lo acepta. El se encuentra en la empresa de sus padres… - el rubio hace una pose como de pensando y recordando – el es un gran deportista profesional…

- El practica salto de altura, pero desde hace tiempo que no entrena con el equipo del instituto – completa la información el ojiaqua.

- Oh, creo que el debes ser muy talentoso – comenta Hinata impresionada – creo que tengo que ir al baño "Tengo que ir al de la enfermería" – en los ojos de Neji se observa el pánico – estaré bien, no creo perderme… - después de la indirecta hacia Neji, a paso rápido, salió de la cafetería, tratando de llegar a la oficina de Shizune, para su mala suerte, no conocía muy bien las instalaciones para llegar a la enfermería, así que entro al primer baño que vio – "Tiene que ser rápido…"

Minutos después, la ojiperla sale del baño un poco mas aliviada, pero no se da cuenta que cierto peligris de lentes le pone el pie, haciéndola caer, pero al tratar de sostenerse de algo, no se dio cuenta que lo que agarro es nada más y nada menos que los pantalones de un chico de cabello y ojos naranjas, que parecía que no estaba de humor. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y ver la mirada furiosa del chico, rápidamente se pone de pie, oyendo como los demás chicos que lo presenciaron, reían sin parar…

- Lo siento, lo siento… Me tropecé… - Hinata trataba de arreglar el malentendido, pero el chico no precia querer negociar con ella, en su mirada vio lo que quería, destruirla por el accidente…

- ¿Lo sientes? – el chico pelinaranja la mira con odio y el tono que uso al hablar fue de ironía - ¿Se acabo solo porque lo sientes?...

* * *

- !Oigan, oigan! – un chico de la mesa de al lado de la de los chicos entro muy apurado y emocionado – hay una pelea entre el nuevo Hyuga y un estudiante de último año… - varios chicos de esa mesa corrieron a quien sabe donde.

- ¿Hyuga?, no será…- se preguntaba Naruto confundido…

- !Shiro! – gritaron los otros tres chicos de forma alarmada, se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia donde los otros se habían ido, al llegar vieron como en el baño muchos chicos se reunieron y como la Hyuga era agarrada del saco del uniforme y pegada contra la pared por un chico mucho mas corpulento que ella.

- !Ah! – se quejo Hinata con algo de dolor en la espalda por el impacto. El pelinaranja retiraba una de sus manos, formando un gran y poderoso puño, el cual iba dirigido a impactarse hacia su cara – "Tengo salir de aquí" – pensaba desesperada, pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver el gran puño hacia su blanca cara, por inercia, ella se agacho y logro zafarse, haciendo que el puño impactara a la dura pared, la mayoría de los chicos se impresionaron por lo escurridizo que fue el movimiento.

- !Shiro!- la peliazul logro escuchar el grito de Naruto y Kiba entre la multitud, al parecer no los dejaban pasar, aun así no pudo escapar, ya que el chico mayor de nuevo empezó a lanzar golpes hacia ella, lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlos.

- Ya dije que lo siento – grito Hinata tratando de que el chico parara, pero el pelinaranja seguía tratando de asestarle un golpe – sino lo haces, no me hare responsable…

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué harás? – el chico de nuevo trato de golpearla, pero ella lo empujo, haciendo que una de sus manos tocara uno de los baños especiales para hombres -!Que asco! – miro a Hinata quien se ponía en una posición desconocida para los demás, excepto para el segundo Hyuga que estaba presente.

- "Usara el estilo de los Hyuga" – pensó Neji muy sorprendido, Hinata nunca había usado ese estilo fuera de los entrenamientos con su padre y el, eso concluía en que ella nunca ha tenido un pelea real.

Para cuando el pelinaranja trato de acercarse a la Hyuga, ella con la punta de sus dedos y a una velocidad impresionante, toco varios nervios del cuerpo del chico, haciendo que sacara un quejido, pero aun así trato de pegarle de nuevo, haciendo que Hinata repitiera el proceso, pero esta vez, agregando una patada que lo desequilibro, dejándolo fuera de combate. Gaara y los demás veían con alivio que Hinata o "Shiro" estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Tu…- dice el chico desde el suelo con mucha ira tratando de levantarse a la vez– morirás por esto… - al ya estar de pie, iba a dar un nuevo golpe, pero una mano lo detuvo, haciendo que todos tragaran duro –

- Que molestos son los buscapleitos – murmura con molestia una voz masculina, pero a la vez muy atrayente. Hinata voltea a ver quién es… Siente como sus mejillas se calientan de la impresión: este era un chico de cabello y ojos azabache, piel blanca, una cara y físico de infarto, pero ahora todo de él demostraba enojo y molestia.

- Sasuke-teme…- se oye el murmuro de Naruto, sorprendiendo a Hinata por al fin saber quién era el tal Uchiha Sasuke del que Naruto tanto hablaba, debía admitirlo, el chico estaba muy apuesto, demasiado, parecía perfecto, pero aun así, Hinata no podía sonrojarse, ella ahí era Shiro, y como tal, debía de comportarse como un chico…

Pero lo que ella no se esperaba era que, futuramente, desarrollaría sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado por una persona…

* * *

**Como acaban de leer, nuestro adorado y esperado Sasuke por fin hace aparición en esta historia como el héroe que rescata a la damisela en peligro (aunque él ni en cuenta n_nU), algo que varios ya me estaban pidiendo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos hasta el próximo cap...**

**Dejen comentarios... Atte.: Hika-chan**


	5. Clases de Natacion

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo no tan bien. Perdón por tardar tanto, más abajo tendrán la explicación para no quitarles su tiempo y que comiencen a leer. Gracias a los que comentaron...**

**dnizz:** honestamente yo tambien odio a Kabuto, creo que el personaje en mi historia le queda perfectamente, desde el inicio pense en el para ese papel y creo que tienes algo de razon, el sera como una piedra en el zapato para Hina-chan...

**mare-14: **creo que al ser el alumno nuevo, y no uno normal, tenia que destacar al instante.

**sasuhinalovesam**

**luz253: **!Ya lo descubriste! acertase, es el de To the beautiful you, me encanto ese dorama (en realidad fue el hermoso de Minho) tanto me gusto que me lo imagine con estos personajes, me pareció una buena opción, todavía no decido de que otro dorama ponerle escenas, aunque si conoces al cerdo-conejo de You're Beautiful, eso si lo incluiré...

**EyesGray-sama**

**lunita**

**0oTakuG4me3r**

**Hina**

**Gina**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

- Que chico tan raro – susurra Hinata caminando por los dormitorios junto a Gaara, el cual iba mirando hacia varias direcciones del lugar.

Flash Back

- Que molestos son los buscapleitos – murmura con molestia una voz masculina, pero a la vez muy atrayente. Hinata voltea a ver quién es… Siente como sus mejillas se calientan de la impresión: este era un chico de cabello y ojos azabache, piel blanca, una cara y físico de infarto, pero ahora todo de él demostraba enojo y molestia.

- Sasuke-teme…- se oye el murmuro de Naruto, sorprendiendo a Hinata por al fin saber quién era el tal Uchiha Sasuke del que Naruto tanto hablaba, debía admitirlo, el chico estaba muy apuesto, demasiado, parecía perfecto, pero aun así, Hinata no podía sonrojarse, ella ahí era Shiro, y como tal, debía de comportarse como un chico…

- ¿Que pasa aquí? – hace aparición un chico pelirrojo de ojos cafes cenizo muy atractivo, se acerca a Hinata – alumno de traslado, tan rápido empezaste a destacar – el pelirrojo toma a Hinata de la corbata haciendo que lo mirara a la cara – no quiero que se vuelva a repetir – la suelta y mira a los demás como advirtiéndoles de un castigo grupal – la pelea acabo, todos fuera.

- !Sasuke-teme! !Shiro! – grita Naruto emocionado acercándose a los dos azabaches junto a los demás chicos – estuvieron geniales…

- Shiro, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Neji preocupado por su prima, Hinata solo asiente un poco nervioso al saberse captada por el grupo de chicos en ese baño – es la primera vez que usted hace eso…

- ¿Hacer que…? – pregunta curioso el pelirrojo Sabaku no.

- Pelear con alguien más, generalmente él es muy tranquilo – responde Neji al pelirrojo – gracias por ayudar a Shiro, Uchiha…

- Hmph – gruñe el pelinegro un poco más tranquilo – espero que no vuelva a pasar – dice viendo a Hinata directamente – me voy…

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunta el pelirrojo mirando a Hinata con curiosidad, la ojiperla niega un poco sonrojada.

- Gaara, yo puedo ir solo al dormitorio…

- No te preocupes, yo también voy para allá, además con el show del baño y trayendo la pelota, me diste una muy buena primera impresión – el chico le sonríe de forma cálida - ¿En verdad conseguiste la pelota de la casa de Hoshi? – Hinata lo mira un poco confundida – el akita del jardín del dormitorio 2…

- Si, fue muy fácil, ¿Por qué? – la Hyuga respondió sin darle tanta importancia –

- Es impresionante, Hoshi nunca deja que los hombres se acerquen, estarías en serios problemas – la ojiperla no se esperaba ese comentario, pero trato de disimularlo - ¿Qué le habrá pasado? … Espera, si lo miras de esa manera… - el Sabaku no empezó a mirar el físico de Hinata, después iba a dirigir sus manos a hacia ella, pero lo aleja con manotazos – eres muy esbelto y delgado…

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Hinata un poco alarmada, de inmediato de sonroja al sentir un par de manos en el pecho sobre el uniforme, pero las aleja de inmediato - !Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Vaya, tu pecho es muy duro…- Gaara simplemente sigue caminando siendo seguido por un sonrojado "Shiro" – dejando eso de lado, te tengo que explicar cómo funciona eso de los dormitorios, ya que Sasori me lo pidió.

- Pero parece que hay como 100 dormitorios aquí – comenta Hinata maravillada por la grandeza del lugar.

- Si, de ahora en adelante, tienes que ser más precavido, ese chico del baño era del dormitorio 1, se podría desquitar contigo en alguna competencia – advierte con preocupación en sus ojos aqua – normalmente hay muchas competencias entre los dormitorios, siempre hay mucha sangre derramada… - por donde iban caminando había tipo mural, donde se encontraban fotos de alumnos, en especial tres que se encontraban arriba de todos – él es el líder del dormitorio 1, Yahiko, domina varios tipos de artes marciales, es muy honorable, el escudo del dormitorio son las águilas – Gaara señala la foto de un chico de cabello rebelde color naranja y ojos marrones, se veía muy amable y simpatico – el líder del dormitorio 2, Deidara es un poco alocado pero muy directo, el practica esgrima por eso parece elegante y delicado, su escudo son los dragones – Hinata observa en la foto a un chico de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules con una expresión divertida y alocada – y por último, el líder del dormitorio 3 ya lo conoces, es jugador de fútbol y mi compañero de equipo, es muy apasionado y leal, Sasori Akasuna no, el escudo de dormitorio es el tigre blanco - a la mente de la ojiperla regresa el recuerdo del chico pelirrojo que la amenazo – este tipo de competencias son muy intensas, en ellas se pone en juego su orgullo, pronto habrá una competencia blandito…

- ! Wow! – Hinata piensa - ¿Por qué me dices blandito?...

- Porque te sientes blandito, Blandito – le responde con burla, mientras con un dedo le pica el hombro.

* * *

- ! Vaya, el lugar es muy grande! – dice Hinata mirando por todos lados lo que sería el dormitorio 3, donde se quedaría por un tiempo. El lugar era muy moderno y elegante, tenía muy buen estilo y era muy espacioso; al parecer, los cuartos eran muy amplios, así que ella tendría mucho espacio para sí sola.

- Habitación 303 – los dos chicos estaban frente a una puerta color blanco con la matricula de 303, la cual sería el cuarto de Hinata, al abrir la puerta y entrar, pudieron ver el interior del lugar: paredes color celeste pálido con un estampado de estrellas en color blanco, varios muebles en color blanco y celeste, dos escritorios con sus respectivas sillas, tres sillones individuales en gris con unas almohadas de adorno, un tipo segundo piso solo para una de las camas con unos buros al igual que la que está debajo de ella, conectado por unas escaleras estilo caracol, roperos medianos y un cuarto de baño –

- Si que es bonita – Hinata estaba maravillada con la habitación que seria para ella sola – oh, mis maletas ya están aquí…

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – Gaara sale de la habitación dejando a Hinata sola.

- Tengo que acomodar mis cosas – ella toma las maletas y cajas, empieza abriendo primero la de ropa para distribuirla en el ropero de la cama de arriba, ya que ella prefería la vista desde la ventana que tenia; después acomoda fotos de algunos amigos de Londres y familiares, como su padre, su pequeña Hanabi y su fallecida madre – el lapso de tiempo pasara rápido…

* * *

- ¿A dónde van todos? - pregunta Hinata un poco confundida al ver a los chicos saliendo muy animados del salón, que dando solo ella, Kiba y Naruto.

- Es hora de natación – responden los dos chicos muy emocionados, saliendo al instante –

- ¿Natación? – susurra la peliazul confundida, hasta que caen en cuanta que natación consta de agua, traje de baño masculino, un short, y estar en poca ropa – "No puede ser… Hinata se te tiene que ocurrir algo…" – pensó alarmada, hasta que sintió dos jalones que provenían de Naruto y Kiba, quienes la llevaban hacia los vestidores de los chicos.

La ojiperla al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a un chico sin camisa, sonrojándose al instante y mirando a todos lados tímidamente, tratando de ocultarse detrás de su flequillo. Camino hasta su casillero correspondiente, el cual estaba a un costado del casillero de Uchiha Sasuke, quien se encontraba quitándose el saco del uniforme.

- ¿Qué haces? – no es por estar interesado, pero se dio cuenta que Hinata se encontraba un poco roja y que había quedado inmóvil - ¿Tienes traje de baño?

- ! Oh! Olvide un traje de baño – la peliazul se sintió aliviada, si no tenía el traje, no podría nadar y eso significa que no tendría que desnudarse.

- Supongo que no podrás tomar las lecciones – Sasuke mira por ultima vez a Hinata para después abrir su casillero, pero el problema es que este no se abría, algo que le pareció extraño, intento varias veces hasta que al abrirse salieron tres chicas con el uniforme de la Konoha Fem, las cuales portaban cámaras y terminaron empujando al Uchiha hacia un casillero a sus espaldas - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ! Es Sasuke-sama! – pausa – ! CORRAN! - gritaron las tres chicas, para después comenzar a correr y tomar fotos de todo el lugar y de varios alumnos que se encontraban tratando de taparse con una toalla su desnudes. Sasuke simplemente bufo enojado para empezar a quitarse la camisa, Hinata, que todavía estaba presente, simplemente se sonrojo a más no poder y termino volteándose.

* * *

- ¿No nadaras? – pregunta Gaara a Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada en las gradas de la alberca de natación simplemente usando una camisa holgada y unos shorts largos, mirando como los demás hacían los ejercicios que se indicaban.

- E-eh no – responde la peliazul un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo se encontraba solo con un ajustado short para natación dejando ver su escultural cuerpo – soy alérgico al cloro…

- ¿Existe tal alergia? – pregunta una voz detrás de Hinata, quien resulto ser Sasuke, al momento, la Hyuga se sonroja por lo ocurrido en los vestidores, pero lo oculta detrás de su flequillo – eres una caja de sorpresas desordenado Hyuga…

Horas después…

- Hola… Shiro – saluda Ino muy sonrojada por la cita que le pidió Shiro Hyuga.

- Hola Ino – ala peliazul después de terminar su primer día, le había pedido a la Yamanaka que saliera con Shiro, en este caso con ella.

- Shiro… me pareces muy familiar – murmura la rubia mirando directamente a chico frente a ella – no puede ser… e-eres Hi…!Hinata!- grita con mucha sorpresa la ojiazul - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña Hina? ¿Por qué así? y yo que pensé que yo era la pervertida… Hiciste algo peor que yo…

- Yo lo puedo explicar…-

* * *

**Hasta aquí quedo este capítulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, batalle un poco para hacerlo, ya por estas semanas entro en exámenes y tengo que mantener mi promedio en la secu, malditos exámenes , así que por unas semanas tardare en subir los capítulos…**

**Espero que de tanto estudiar, no se me lave el cerebro… Nos vemos en el próximo cap…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**

**NOTA: !Malditos exámenes!**


	6. Descubierta

**!Hola chicos! Adore sus comentarios, me animan a echarles las pilas al fanfic y tratar de actualizar rápido porque no me perdonaría que dejaran de seguir la trama por la tardanza, espero que lleguen al final de todo esto. Siento la tardanza . Al final les cuento…**

**Dejando el dramatismo de mi bipolaridad, les doy gracias por animarme y comentar:**

**RukiaNeechan:** Me alegra que lo leyeras, no tienes que preocuparte por mandar reviews en todos los capítulos, me conformo con que lo leas. Comparto tu idea, Hinata va a tener muchas dificultades para mantenerse a salvo dentro de ese instituto lleno de sexys chicos / El nombre, "Shiro" significa Blanco, ya que Hinata es demasiado pura e inocente…

**mare-14:** Gracias por darme porra, daré lo mejor de mi para aprobar todos J. También creo eso de que si se sigue sonrojando la van a descubrir, pero estamos hablando de un ambiente de hombres, la mayoría son un poco ignorantes en cuanto sentimientos de mujeres, creo que ellos pensaran que tiene fiebre o se enfermo de algo, sin ofender a los lectores masculinos, pero es la verdad, aunque algunos chicos si son observadores y se dan cuenta de todo…

**EyesGray-sama:** Que bueno que te gusto, trate de no tardar tanto y no dejar de estudiar

**Hina:** Espero que te guste…

**dniizz:** En este cap lo sabrás, espero que te guste su reacción, yo me imagino a Ino como un tipo de mejor amiga que te apoya en todo, pero aun así es muy "problemática". Por el momento las dudas de Gaara quedaron disipadas, el piensa que "Shiro" es todo un hombre y también me gusto la expresión de :blandito: que tenga el pecho duro no le quita lo blando del cuerpo de una mujer. Y sobre mis exámenes, duran una infernal semana Pero tratare de pasarlos todos.

**luz253:** Adore tanto al cerdo-conejo que no pude resistirme a incluirlo, es tan lindo ese animal tan raro. En cuanto al apodo de Gaara, al principio no me convencía, pero creo que sería mejor experimentar una nueva personalidad para él. Pienso lo mismo que tu sobre Minho, es muy adorable, aunque hay demasiados oppas que querer que no me decido quien es mejor…

**I lOve anime-jOiia: **Lo sé, soy una adicta a los doramas, me he mirado en el espejo y me veo como todo un Seung Ri (Panda) por las ojeras… Elegí ese dorama de Sulli y Minho porque me gusto todo de la trama y personalidades, ya que con solo ver el primer cap, ya estaba pensando en una adaptación para Hinata-chan, solo tenía que buscar una pareja que se adaptara a la personalidad de Minho en el dorama, después de pensar, el más convincente fue Sasuke. Espero te guste el cap y los que le siguen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

- Hola Ino – ala peliazul después de terminar su primer día, le había pedido a la Yamanaka que saliera con Shiro, en este caso con ella.

- Shiro… Ahora que te veo más de cerca, me pareces muy familiar – murmura la rubia mirando directamente a chico frente a ella – no puede ser… e-eres Hi…!Hinata!- grita con mucha sorpresa la ojiazul - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña Hina? ¿Por qué asi? y yo que pensé que yo era la pervertida… Hiciste algo peor que yo…

- Yo lo puedo explicar…- respondió Hinata un poco asustada por la reacción de Ino – todo esto tiene que ver con mi familia…

- Esos malditos Hyuga's – murmura Ino mirando a Hinata con enojo y preocupación – Hinata o Shiro, tu familia está mal, se que te gusta estudiar en los mejores lugares para ser digna heredera, pero…!NO TENIAS QUE ENTRAR A ESA ESCUELA! – la Hyuga de inmediato le tapo la boca a la rubia.

- !Shhh!, no hables tan fuerte y no te alarmes – susurra la ojiperla mirando a Ino de forma suplicante- No fue mi idea, ellos tomaron la decisión, yo solo sigo ordenes del abuelo…

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me alarme? Te metiste en una escuela donde todos tus compañeros, no solo son de tu sexo opuesto, sino que también son los más atractivos de todo Japón – la ojiazul miraba de forma reprobatoria a la Hyuga, pero de un segundo a otro, su mirada cambia por una que a "Shiro" no le gusto – Por cierto… ¿Cómo se ven ellos desnu…?

- No lo preguntes… - interrumpe la Hyuga muy sonrojada desviando la mirada de su amiga perver – antes de que preguntes otra cosa, tengo que pedirte… no, suplicarte… que guardes el secreto – Hinata miro a la Yamanaka para cambiar su expresión de suplica a una de reprobación al observar la cara de malicia que ponía su rubia amiga - ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

- Hay Hina, que imagen tienes de tu mejor amiga de infancia…- Ino ve como Hinata la miraba con cara de "No te hagas la sufrida" – "Si que me conoce…" Bueno quiero que me ayudes con un chico… - respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas – creo que está en tu clase…

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto curiosa la ojiperla por la respuesta que le daría su mejor amiga, la cual parecía muy avergonzada, una parte que ella nunca había visto en ella, normalmente la Yamanaka era hiperactiva, sonriente y muy atrevida en cuanto a su personalidad, ya que nunca se ponía nerviosa o avergonzada.

- Es… Naruto Namikase – la rubia tenia las mejillas muy rojas y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un gran brillo de esperanza y amor. Hinata sintió celos, pero de los buenos, ya que nunca se había enamorado de una persona, claro si se no se cuentan los tan comunes enamoramientos de niños y al entrar la pubertad.

- Esta bien, me alegro por ti, Naruto es una muy buena persona – al oír su respuesta, la ojiazul se lanza sobre ella con mucha emoción, haciendo parecer, a cualquiera que no sabía la situación de la ojiperla, que eran un par de enamorados en una exitosa cita – no creo que sea bueno que se corra el rumor de que estas saliendo conmigo… - murmura la Hyuga un poco asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo, por su parte la rubia entendió la indirecta y la soltó de inmediato.

- Gracias Hina… digo Shiro, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido…

* * *

- Chicos, hoy jugaremos un partido amistoso de fútbol – anuncio el profesor de atletismo y educación física, un hombre de cabello, corto y puntiagudo, y ojos negros, llevaba puesto un par de gafas con lente naranja conectados a unos protectores para oídos, aunque todos los alumnos sabían que en realidad eran unos audífonos con música para distraerse de sus deberes de forma despreocupada. Su nombre Obito Uchiha, primo menor del padre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Minutos después, los equipos estaban formados: a "Shiro" le toco en el equipo de Gaara, quien haría de arquero (portero), junto a Naruto, Kiba, entre otros alumnos, por el contrario, Sasuke hizo equipo con Kabuto, siendo sus contrincantes.

Al principio del juego, el equipo de Sasuke tomo la delantera, siendo el mismo Uchiha quien arremetía contra demás jugadores del equipo contrario, haciéndolo lucir como un jugador profesional. Pasaron los minutos, los dos equipos estaban empatados y Hinata se estaba desesperando, el futbol no era su fuerte, cada vez que ella obtenía el balón, el pelinegro Uchiha o Kabuto se la robaban, añadiendo, en el caso de Kabuto, un empujón hacia el suelo.

- Shiro, tómatelo con calma – Gaara se acerca a Hinata ayudándola a ponerse de pie después del empujón de Kabuto, el cual ya era como el cuarto en todo el juego. Hinata simplemente asintió y se fue a su posición de campo – Obito-sensei, ¿puedo entrar al campo ahora?

- No puedes – le responde con aburrimiento, el mayor Uchiha se encontraba recargado en uno de los postes de la portería sentado y echándose aire con una abanico de mano – Gaara, eres un jugador de planta en la escuela, solo haz de arquero.

- Solo quedan 10 minutos, déjeme hacerlo – replica el pelirrojo con prisa, ya que si él era el arquero, no se podía distraer demasiado. El sensei simplemente volvió a negar con aburrimiento – "Parece medio dormido…" Hey, !cambia conmigo! – un chico se acerca y Gaara le entrega los guantes y sale a correr al campo. El pelirrojo ubica el balón y al portador, rápidamente se lo roba de forma elegante y energética, se movía como si esquivar a los demás no fuera más fácil que caminar. En uno de los costados, a unos metros de la portería, estaba Hinata libre y sin ningún obstáculo, al ver esto, Gaara patea el balón hacia ella, la ojiperla simplemente corrió unos metros con el balón, para después darle una potente patada, anotando un grandioso gol.

- Gracias Gaara – lo ojiperla era felicitada por sus compañeros con mucha efusividad, sobretodo Naruto y Kiba, quienes le empezaron a revolver el cabello como si de un cachorro se tratase.

El balón de nuevo esta en movimiento, Sasuke se la pasa a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, pero este no previno que Gaara venía de nuevo al ataque, aunque esta vez, al estar más lejos de la portería, el pelirrojo patea el balón con más fuerza mirando hacia donde estaba Hinata. La ojiperla entendió la mirada del Sabaku no, empezó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia donde caería el balón.

- !Wow! Shiro está corriendo… - murmura impresionado Kiba mirando a "Shiro" correr hacia el balón. Esa forma de correr, le llamo mucho la atención a todos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido? – se preguntaba Obito mirando a la Hyuga desde el otro lado de la cancha , pero no todo fue impresión, ya que al estar a unos metros del balón, Kabuto la empuja, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

- !Hyuga! – le hablaba preocupado el Uchiha, quien fue el primero en llegar a donde el cuerpo de Hinata se encontraba sin moverse, a se le une Gaara, quien también la llamaba de forma desesperada – Gaara, llama a la enfermería – el pelirrojo asiente y sale corriendo, mientras tanto, el Uchiha menor carga a Hinata a modo de princesa – "Es demasiado… ¿ligero? No pienses en eso, hay que llevarlo con Shizune"

* * *

- No tienen que preocuparse, todo está normal – les informa un hombre de cabello corto y rubio claro, ojos azules y brillantes, usaba bata blanca con una pequeña placa que decía "Dr. Yashamaru". Este mismo estaba revisando los signos vitales de la Hyuga desmayada en una camilla – solo se desmayo por el impacto de la caída, al parecer, iba corriendo a mucha velocidad.

- ¿Qué paso con Shizune? – pregunta Sasuke al rubio, ya que normalmente ese era el consultorio de Shizune.

- Como es asistente de la directora, tuvo que irse con ella de viaje a no sé donde, yo estoy como su remplazo – explica el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que ordena unos papeles en su escritorio.

Los dos chicos presentes, Gaara y Sasuke, simplemente suspiran de alivio por el diagnostico dado al ojiperla. De pronto, suena el celular del Uchiha, avisando que recibió un mensaje:

"La preparaciones para la filmación en el instituto están completas. Ven al gimnasio, estoy con el entrenador Dawson"

"Atte. Guren"

Al ver que su "representante" le hablaba, sale corriendo de la enfermaría, bajo la mirada curiosa de Gaara y Yashamaru. Al mismo tiempo que corría por los patios, apretaba un hermoso anillo de plata que llevaba colgado a su cuello por medio de una cadena.

- "Esta tal vez sea la última vez" -

* * *

- "Tu puedes Sasuke…" – pensaba Guren, una joven mujer de 25 a 30, de cabello color morado, recogido en una coleta alta, con dos mellones que enmarcan su rostro y flequillo irregular. Esta se encontraba en unas gradas del gimnasio de Konoha Gakuen, donde se haría una filmación de un salto de altura de Sasuke. En uno de sus costados, se encontraba un hombre adulto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, por sus facciones y el idioma que usaba, se le notaba que era extranjero. Este era el tan mencionado entrenador Dawson, quien venia de Canada.

- "Que fastidio" – pensaba Sasuke un poco estresado, ya que tuvo que preparase en tiempo record, además estaban las cámaras a su alrededor, que lo tenían como centro de atención solo a él – "¿Qué es esto que siento?" – el Uchiha se sentía demasiado observado, pero no le tomo tanta importancia y siguió calentando, ya que sin saber, un chico de traje elegante, de unos cuantos años mayor que Sasuke, y de forma impresionante, también parecido a él, lo observaba con preocupación desde las gradas a espaldas del Uchiha menor.

* * *

- ¿Qué me paso? – Hinata iba despertando de su inconsciencia mirando a su al redor, reconociendo la oficina de Shizune – "Shizune debió de haberme atendido por el golpe"

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – al oír esa pregunta, el cuerpo de Hinata se congelo al instante, esa no era la suave y dulce voz de la pelinegra la cual era la doctora del instituto, esta era de un hombre, el cual ella no conocía, pero se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Hinata simplemente asiente temerosa al ver al hombre acercarse a ella, mirándola fijamente – Sin embargo, encontré algo peculiar en ti…

* * *

A la vez en el gimnasio, Sasuke estaba listo para ejecutar su tan esperado salto, siendo grabado por televisoras y revistas de deportes, a pesar del apoyo de Guren, el Uchiha sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no se podía cancelar el salto. Hizo las posiciones iniciales y empezó a correr hacia la barra con los colchones debajo. Sin embargo, al momento de saltar sobre la barra, no todo estuvo bien, ya que el cuerpo de Sasuke la toco, haciendo que esta callera junto con el sobre los colchones. Este suceso, dejo a todos en shock, sobretodo a Guren y al entrenador , excepto a los periodistas, que empezaron a tomar fotos del atleta decepcionado de si mismo…

* * *

- Dime… - el rubio mira a Hinata directamente a los ojos, causándole temor - ¿Por qué un una escuela de varones… hay una chica?

- "No puede ser… Me descubrió" – pensaba Hinata muy preocupada mirando al rubio, quien la observaba de forma dura y reprobatoria…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y siento mucho mi tardanza, como lo explique en el cap pasado, estaba en exámenes y no podía descuidar mi promedio, si no recibiría una reprimenda de parte de mis dulces y comprensivos, nótese el sarcasmo, progenitores**. **Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen día de San Valentín con sus parejas y si no tienen, con sus amigos…**

**Desde este capítulo la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke se hará más cercana, ya que como leyeron, Sasuke fue el primero en llegar hasta Hinata en el campo de fútbol. Por cierto, gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes y por si quieren saber, salí con puro 10, debido a estar estudiando hasta muy entrada la noche y por su motivación. **

**Como último, les tengo una pequeña encuesta sobre un futuro personaje en el fanfic, solo que este no será del universo de Naruto. Este personaje será como una tercera opción para nuestra Hinata, ya que estará rodeada de tres posibles pretendientes, entre ellos Sasuke y Gaara, solo falta el último ¿A cuál prefieren? **

**-Usui Takumi (Kaicho wa maid sama)**

**-Kazuma Yagami (Kaze no stigma)**

**-Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**-Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

**Hago esto porque no se por quien decidirme, además quisiera saber a quién prefieren, ya que esos chicos me encantaron en sus papeles en sus respectivos animes, recuerden que es mundo alterno, no habrá nada de vampirismo ni poderes espirituales. Si se quiere votar, tendrán que enviar un mensaje privado a esta cuenta. La votaciones estaran por un tiempo indefinido, ya que todavia falta para que este personaje extra aparesca, yo les avisare cuando se cierran.**

**Recuerden dejen su comentario, no debe incluir la opción por la cual votaron.**

**Atte. Hika-chan**


	7. Bienvenido Sasuke

Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de "Ma girl", espero que no se les haga tediosa la historia, he estado checando y creo que me tendrán que soportar más tiempo durante este fanfic, ya que el número de cap se elevara, el problema es que no sé hasta cuanto, así que estaremos juntos por más tiempo =n_n= Agradezco a quienes dejaron mensajes y votaron para el personaje extra, el cual saldrá más adelante, yo les avisaría cuando ya esta seleccionado. Siento no poder responder comentarios, pero es que llevo prisa.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

- Dime… - el rubio mira a Hinata directamente a los ojos, causándole temor - ¿Por qué un una escuela de varones… hay una chica?

- "No puede ser… Me descubrió" – pensaba Hinata muy preocupada mirando al rubio, quien la observaba de forma dura y reprobatoria - ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? Me voy ahora… - Hinata fingió ignorancia sobre el tema, se iba a poner de pie de la camilla, pero el médico la tomo de la muñeca, impidiendo su huida.

- Me basta ver tu brazo para saber que eres una chica… - al ser médico, obviamente debía de notar esa diferencia. Hinata se impresiona por la deducción, se suelta del agarre, poniéndose de pie.

- "Medico tenía que ser…" No sé porque esta malentendiendo, pero yo soy un chico – la Hyuga sale corriendo de ahí, ahora una persona más sabia su secreto, pero no está entre las lista de los permitidos.

- "Que curiosa es esta situación, los chicos de hoy en día están tan idiotas como para no poder diferenciar una mujer de un hombre, que suerte ha tenido esa jovencita, pronto lo aclarare…" – el rubio miraba por donde salió la Hyuga con mucha prisa y alarma.

* * *

- No tienes que consolarme, Guren – la voz de Sasuke resonó por todo el gimnasio, el cual se encontraba vacío después de esa gran conmoción por el fallido salto del Uchiha.

- No tienes que deprimirte, solo es una lesión, para los atletas es común tenerlas… - la pelimorada trataba de reanimar al chico, pero él se encerraba a sí mismo y no dejaba a nadie entrar, típico de su personalidad.

- No importa si ya no salto, de cualquier modo, se estaba poniendo aburrido… - el chico se pone de pie, para dirigirse de forma silenciosa hacia la salida del lugar.

- !Hey, Sasuke Uchiha! – la mujer le grita con enojo por ser ignorada por un mocoso, como ella se refiere a él cuando la saca de sus casillas.

- !¿Que Naruto hizo que?! – se oyó el fuerte grito de Sasuke al dar unos pasos fuera del gimnasio – "Este no es mi día…"

* * *

- "¿Qué hare? A mala hora Shizune y la Directora Tsunade se tenían que ir de viaje, que suerte la mía, nada peor puede pasarme…" – la Hyuga después de salir corriendo del consultorio, termino llegando a uno de los jardines del campus, si que estaba en serios problemas, además no tenia forma de comunicarse con su padre, ya que ella no era muy fanática de usar celulares, así que nunca se molesto en memorizar números y su padre se encontraba de viaje, sería muy difícil localizarlo.

- !Blandito! – un grito la saca de sus pensamientos, mira en esa dirección para encontrarse con Gaara caminando hacia ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, solo un poco cansado… - Hinata ve como en los ojos de Gaara la preocupación se disipa y le da una reluciente sonrisa de alivio.

- Debes de ser más cuidadoso, al parecer Sasuke tiene un poco de razón para decirte desordenado Hyuga – el Sabaku no se estaba burlando de ella y su forma de ser, hasta que recordó algo – hoy ha habido muchos accidentes…

- ¿A que te refieres? – a la Hyuga le pico la curiosidad por el comentario del pelirrojo, además capaz y alguno tenía que ver con su primo Neji.

- Escuche que Sasuke no hizo bien el salto, debe de ser por su lesión, se rumorea que no está completamente sanada – Gaara se encontraba preocupado por eso, ya que Sasuke Uchiha cambio mucho después de su lesión y de un acontecimiento que lo marco de por vida, pero él nunca habla de eso con nadie.

- Oh vaya, no lo sabía… - la ojiperla sintió un poco de lastima por Sasuke, no debe de ser fácil fallar en algo a lo que te has dedicado casi toda tu vida – me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – se despide y se va en dirección a su habitación, pero al llegar encuentra algo peculiar: unas maletas que no le pertenecían y a una persona que no esperaba ver – Sasuke… ¿Qué ha…?

- El baka de Naruto, no sé cómo, rompió varias tuberías y la habitación está hecha un asco, así que me transfirieron a este cuarto – el Uchiha miraba la habitación con mucho interés, la estructura era parecida a la anterior que compartía con Naruto, solo que esta tenia colores más vivos, no olía a ramen instantáneo y estaba más limpia ordenada.

- "No puede ser, ¿mi boca tiene un poder profético o que?" – pensaba frustrada, lo peor era que aparte de ser descubierta era que tenía que compartir la habitación, siendo expuesta a que el también la descubra – Entonces, bienvenido a tu nueva habitación… Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado la cama de abajo.

- Da lo mismo – Sasuke simplemente se dirige con todo y maletas hacia lo que sería su nuevo espacio personal con todo y maletas, para después comenzar a acomodar sus ropas en sus lugares correspondientes. Durante toda la tarde, el pelinegro estuvo organizando sus cosas y explorando la habitación, hasta que un objeto en particular le llamo la atención - ¿Es tuyo?

- ¿Eh? – Hinata, quien se encontraba en sobre su cama, se asoma desde arriba, viendo que el Uchiha señalaba el teclado electrónico que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes – si es mío… Cuando lo use tratare de no molestarte…

- Te gusta la música… - no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. El pelinegro por su curiosidad, se acerca al aparato, del cual selecciona una pista grabada al azar, para empezar a reproducirse una tonada dulce y tranquila, pero a la vez melancólica y triste.

- Esa pista no está terminada – murmura la ojiperla muy sonrojada porque hayan descubierto su gran admiración por la música y el piano – es el primero en escucharla…

- No se oye nada mal… - el Uchiha sube la vista hacia la Hyuga, mostrando una tenue sonrisa – es… relajante escucharla.

* * *

- Entonces estas en la habitación de Shiro… - Naruto iba platicando con Sasuke, aunque lo correcto sería decir que el parloteaba y Sasuke ignoraba. Después del incidente en su anterior habitación, el rubio había recibido un buen golpe en la cara por lo que hizo, por cortesía de su mejor amigo-rival como muestra de su sádica amistad.

- Cuantas veces te lo he dicho y no lo comprendes – Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado y estresado, solo quería tranquilidad, una de las ventajas de compartir la habitación con "Shiro". Según el Uchiha, este no era ruidoso, molesto, hablador ni tenía malos hábitos alimenticios, un poco torpe, pero aun así era el compañero perfecto para Sasuke – Nos vemos dobe… - el empieza a caminar por otra dirección a la del Namikase. Sus pensamientos eran una revoltura, ya que por el fallido salto, muchas revistas y programas de televisión lo estaban, como diría, acosando. Tan distraído iba, que no se dio cuenta que un lujoso auto color negro se posiciono a uno de sus costados – "¿Qué hace el aquí? No le basta con solo molestar por teléfono" Deja de molestarme – su voz sonó fría y sin sentimiento.

- Esa no es forma de recibirme… otooto* – del auto baja un hombre de traje elegante, su cabello ligeramente largo amarrado en una coleta y su gran parecido a Sasuke, excepto que el tenia una expresión mas cálida, lo hacía ver un hombre atractivo y atrayente para cualquier mujer.

* * *

**Otooto**: Hermano menor

**Hasta aquí queda el capitulo, esta vez subí este mas rápido porque se los debía por la tardanza de la semana pasada, para así ir al corriente y subir uno cada semana….**

**Como leyeron en este capítulo, al acercamiento que me refería entre los protagonistas empezara por a aprender a convivir uno con el otro, eso significa que tendrán que estar bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo. En cuanto al personaje del cap pasado, hubo una conjetura que si le atino, creo que ya todos deben de saber con solo leer la palabra "otooto".**

**Por último, les repito que la opción que elijan para el personaje extra es por mensaje, a menos que sean un, creo que se les llama, "visitantes", quienes son los que comentan sin tener una cuenta en la pagina.**

**Nos leemos después…**

**Atte. Hika-chan**


	8. Relacion de Hermanos

**¿Que tal chicos? estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de Ma girl. Les tengo una noticia, de ahora en adelante actualizare los fines de semana, empezando por el próximo, me refiero hasta la siguiente semana, ya que mis lindos padres me han dicho que durante los días de estudio no puedo distraerme, así que me dejaron los fines de semanas, ya que no hay escuela…**

**Gracias a los que dejaron su comentario, recuerden que para los que publicamos, no importa si son pocos, lo seguiremos haciendo si hay alguien a quien le guste…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

_- Mente de Sasuke -_

* * *

- Entonces estas en la habitación de Shiro… - Naruto iba platicando con Sasuke, aunque lo correcto sería decir que el parloteaba y Sasuke ignoraba. Después del incidente en su anterior habitación, el rubio había recibido un buen golpe en la cara por lo que hizo, por cortesía de su mejor amigo-rival como muestra de su sádica amistad.

- Cuantas veces te lo he dicho y no lo comprendes – Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado y estresado, solo quería tranquilidad, una de las ventajas de compartir la habitación con "Shiro". Según el Uchiha, este no era ruidoso, molesto, hablador ni tenía malos hábitos alimenticios, un poco torpe, pero aun así era el compañero perfecto para Sasuke – Nos vemos dobe… - el empieza a caminar por otra dirección a la del Namikase. Sus pensamientos eran una revoltura, ya que por el fallido salto, muchas revistas y programas de televisión lo estaban, como diría, acosando. Tan distraído iba, que no se dio cuenta que un lujoso auto color negro se posiciono a uno de sus costados – "¿Qué hace el aquí? No le basta con solo molestar por teléfono" Deja de molestarme – su voz sonó fría y sin sentimiento.

- Esa no es forma de recibirme… otooto – del auto baja un hombre de traje elegante, su cabello ligeramente largo amarrado en una coleta y su gran parecido a Sasuke, excepto que el tenia una expresión más cálida, lo hacía ver un hombre atractivo y atrayente para cualquier mujer.

- ¿Por qué una alguien tan ocupado esta aquí molestando? – el Uchiha menor solo miraba con desprecio a la persona frente a él, su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, quien simplemente lo miraba con un poco de decepción

- ¿Hiciste eso a propósito otooto? – Itachi sabía que Sasuke no era de los que le gustaba ser evadidos, así que fue directo al grano – solo para llevarme la contraria, hiciste ese espectáculo para todo el país, ¿no es así?

- ¿Desde cuando has puesto tanta atención en mi? – entre los dos hermanos, sobretodo en sus miradas, había un tipo de competencia silenciosa, donde ninguno iba dar su brazo a torcer – deberías seguir ignorándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora, realmente te detesto.

- Sasuke, si quieres molestarme hay otras maneras… Pero ninguna de esas es arruinando lo que más quieres desde niño, algo de lo que mam…

- !No lo digas! – el menor lo interrumpe con rabia en la voz – !tú no tienes derecho a hablar sobre mis padres, tú no eres el indicado para decirme lo que ellos querían para mi…! – Sasuke después de ese arranque de ira, se va de ahí, dejando a Itachi atrás.

- "Me sigue culpando por lo sucedido…"

* * *

- "Sera Sasuke…" – Hinata se encontraba lavándose la cara en el lavamanos, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación ser abierta. Al salir se encuentra a Sasuke con una cara de furia y frustración, parecía que se estaba desquitando con su corbata de uniforme, ya que al intentar quitársela, por el enojo, no podía y la estrujaba de mas – mmm… Sasuke, la corbata no se quita así…

- ¿Eh? - la Hyuga llamo la atención del Uchiha, quien dejo de forcejear para mirarla a ella acercarse a él, para después con mucha delicadeza desabrochar la corbata, portando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas – "No sé porque, pero verlo aquí me casusa mucha tranquilidad y paz en mi mente…" Gracias Hyuga…

- No hay de que… Recuerda que las corbatas no tienen la culpa de nuestro mal humor… - a Hinata se le salió el comentario, tapándose la boca en ese instante – lo siento…

- No importa… - el Uchiha simplemente se volteo, dándole la espalda a Hinata, para después empezar a quitarse el saco y la camisa del uniforme.

- !Con permiso! – la ojiperla al darse cuenta de lo que el chico haría (desnudarse frente a ella) sale corriendo hacia las escaleras que la llevan su cama en la repisa de la habitación, su cara debe de parecer un tomate bien maduro.

- "Eres extraño o muy inocente, desordenado Hyuga…" – el humor de Sasuke había mejorado de forma muy rápida, al parecer el Hyuga tenía algo que lo anima o distrae de sus problemas de forma inconsciente.

* * *

_- Joven Uchiha… - un hombre de traje color negro se encontraba frente a un Sasuke de 14 años._

_- ¿Qué necesita? – pregunta el ojinegro con preocupación, desde antes de que ese hombre llegara a la casa Uchiha, el había tenía un mal presentimiento, que le calaba el pecho de forma dolorosa y molesta, como si algo terrible acabara de pasar._

_- Es sobre sus padres… - pausa – ellos han tenido un accidente de auto cuando iban de camino hacia el aeropuerto…_

_- !¿Qué?! – lanzo el grito al darse cuenta que esa molestia en el pecho significaba algo real y relacionado con sus padres - ! Están bien… ¿verdad?! – la desesperación crecía con el silencio del hombre frente a él, hasta que el negó, diciendo algo que lo termino por destrozar._

_- Ellos murieron por el impacto… -_

* * *

_- !Todo es tu culpa Itachi! – gritaba el Uchiha menor a su hermano mayor. Ya había terminado el entierro de sus padres, solamente quedaban ahí los hermanos Uchiha: Sasuke siendo empapado por la fuerte llovizna de aquel día y mirando con odio y repulsión a Itachi, quien lo miraba con preocupación y dolor, estando debajo de un paraguas - !Si tu no hubieras regresado a Japón en esta temporada, donde es peligroso manejar bajo la lluvia… Nada de esto estaría pasando!_

_- Sasuke… - donde quedo el dulce "nii-san" que el menor le dedicaba, esa situación a quien más afecto fue a Sasuke, se veía destrozado, furioso e indefenso, como un pequeño gatito que corre bajo la lluvia – yo no… tuve la culpa…_

_- !NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! – el pequeño pelinegro cayó de rodillas frente las tumbas de sus difuntos padres, sin importarle manchar el elegante traje negro de lodo. Este derramaba gruesas lagrimas de dolor que se confundían con la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre el - !¿A quién se le ocurrió independizarse de sus padres a temprana edad, solo llamar de vez en cuando y de repente aparecer como si nada haya pasado?! - pausa – yo veía y oía como mamá lloraba muchas noches porque no sabía de ti, me destrozaba el alma saber que lo única que podía hacer era abrazarla y decirle un ya tan común __**"Itachi nii-san regresar pronto, no te preocupes"**__, no sabes lo que ella y padre sufrieron por saber de ti, y el día que apareces causas esto… Nunca te lo perdonare… - Sasuke susurraba con dolor lo relatado a Itachi, quien se impresiono de lo fuerte que podía ser su pequeño hermano al tratar de ser el soporte de sus padres y no quebrarse el también frente a esa pasada situación…_

_- Sasuke clámate… tranquilo - el recuerdo se esfumo, dejando todo negro en el subconsciente del Uchiha, excepto por una tenue sombra de complexión mediana frente a él. _

_La voz que escucho le pareció tan familiar, esta sonaba preocupada, calmada y dulce, como una pomada que te quita el ardor y dolor de la herida abierta y expuesta, en este caso, el bálsamo para los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado. La tenue sombra empezaba a alejarse de él, y con ella, la paz que le había dado a su mente; por inercia, el pelinegro se aferro a esa sombra, atrapándola con una de sus blancas manos…_

* * *

- Que extraño sueño… - Sasuke iba despertando de tan peculiar recuerdo, ya que sintió una luz molesta en los ojos que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación. Sin embargo, sintió entre una de sus manos algo suave y delgado. Miro a uno de sus costados como "Shiro" estaba sentado a un lado de su cama con su mano entrelazada con la de él, de forma rápida, el Uchiha la suelta, haciendo que de golpe la Hyuga se despierte cayendo de espaldas de donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta el ojinegro un poco confundido de haber tenido agarrado al Hyuga mientras dormía.

- Lo siento Sasuke… creo que caí dormido aquí ayer… - la Hyuga se levanta del suelo y sube a su cama, tapando la mitad de su cara con su fleco – " ¿Cómo es que me quede dormida en esa posición? con razón me duele la espalda…"

- Para que esta sea tu habitación, ¿te tengo que decir donde debes dormir? – Sasuke simplemente se pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

- Ya que… - la ojiperla se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara, pero minutos después de que ella entro, la puerta es abierta, dejando pasar a Gaara, lo extraño es que… ¿Qué hace Gaara a esa hora en su habitación y en si baño, entrando como si fuera su casa? - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Voy a usar el baño… - el pelirrojo simplemente iba a levantar la tapa del retrete, pero Hinata lo tomo del brazo, estirándolo hacia afuera, sin éxito alguno – es una emergencia Shiro, por favor…

- !Tú tienes tu propia habitación!

- Lo sé, pero como mi actual compañero de habitación, el idiota de Naruto, amaneció con dolor de estomago, no es seguro que entre a ese baño por todo el día…

- En serio, no tienes modales, ni respeto por lo ajeno… - Hinata se había volteado de forma rápida para evitar ver al Sabaku no hacer sus "necesidades primordiales"

- Oye, mi vejiga es más importante que los modales… - el tono que uso fue de alivio, así que Hinata supuso que en verdad si estaba haciendo eso en su baño.

- No puede ser, ya es demasiado, esa puerta necesita ser reparada de inmediato – desde que llego a esa habitación, algo no muy atrás, la puerta del baño no cerraba bien, un problema muy grande para alguien que necesitaba privacidad - !Ya vete! – Hinata empuja a Gaara fuera del cuarto de baño, para después intentar cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero no se esperaba que una segunda cabellera pelirroja apareciera en su baño - !Sasori-senpai! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Estudiante de intercambio, ¿dormiste bien? – el pelirrojo simplemente entra al baño de la misma forma que el Sabaku no, pero esta vez Hinata no podía gritarle, ya que él era un superior y líder de su dormitorio – necesito usar tu baño…

- !AAHHH! – Hinata se voltea de nuevo, pero esta vez mas asustada que cuando fue Gaara - ¿es que nadie tiene un propio baño? – su voz se oía de forma suplicante, le era muy tentativo darse de topes en la pared – "definitivamente se tiene que reparar la puerta…"

* * *

**Hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, para el cual decidí hacer algo centrado en la relación entre Sasuke e Itachi, como ya leyeron cual fue el conflicto, además de que se tenían muchas dudas sobre el papel de Itachi en el capitulo pasado. Por cierto, no vayan a creer que odio a Itachi, es todo lo contrario, pero recuerden que un pre-adolescente, sobretodo Sasuke, es demasiado rencoroso, pero no se preocupen. Creo que en uno de los siguientes capítulos tratare un poco el tema del problema de Hinata con el doctor sustituto.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron:**

**luz253: de ahora en adelante tendrán que convivir mas, de ahí la relación surgirá, aunque con algunas dificultades; lo del doctor como ya lo escribí, lo tratare en uno o dos capítulos más. Para el siguiente tendrás que esperara hasta de este fin de semana al otro.**

**EyesGray-sama: espero que este también te guste.**

**dniizz: creo que tu pregunta de Itachi está un poco resuelta, sobre Gaara, el seguirá diciéndole blandito, ya que es un tipo de personaje de soporte para Hinata, tiene un papel importante.**

**RukiaNeechan: yo también lo creo, ella a cada rato se mete en un problema sin solucionar el anterior jajajaja, creo que le sufrirá un poco con este tipo de retos.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ATTE: HIKA-CHAN **


	9. Sindrome Yips Hinata Hyuga

**Hola! He regresado después de todo este tiempo, estoy muy feliz, ya que el fanfic supero los 50 comentarios, es todo un logro para mí…**

**Gracias a los que han dado su apoyo para que siga esta historia media rara, me di cuenta que les gusto la escena del baño, yo en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndola, ya que debe ser espantoso para una mujer no poder tener privacidad ni en su propia habitación jajajaja. Las respuestas a comentarios van hasta el final…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

_Recuerdos de Hinata _

* * *

Guren iba caminando por la gran empresa para la que ella trabajaba como representante de Sasuke Uchiha, la muy renombrada y exitosa "Sharingan Corp", la cual era dirigida por el primogénito de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

- Odio que estén en mi oficina antes que yo… - dice la pelimorada entrando a su ya mencionada oficina, donde se encontraba una mujer joven de ojos castaño claro, cabello violeta acomodado en una cola de caballo, vestía de manera sencilla y elegante, de su cuello colgaba una cámara profesional, lo cual delataba su profesión, una experimentada reportera - ¿Qué haces aquí Anko?

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte? – Guren la mira de forma incrédula y acusadora – bien, vine aquí para hablar de Sasuke, ¿Qué le paso al momento de hacer ese salto?

- Ya te lo había dicho, todavía no se ha recuperado de su lesión… - la pelimorada miraba a la vez varios periódicos sobre su escritorio, los cuales tenían al mismo personaje principal "Sasuke Uchiha".

- Es algo raro que lo digas, ya que tú misma habías dicho que ya estaba completamente recuperado – Guren la mira de forma molesta, la reportera sabía que había dado en el clavo.

- Su horario fue muy extremo, cosas como esa pasan todos los días…

- "Yo no lo creo Guren, aquí hay algo escondido…"

* * *

Todos los alumnos pertenecientes al dormitorio 3, incluyendo a Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara y Neji, se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del lugar, frente a ellos se encontraba Sasori, líder del dormitorio, con una expresión seria, al parecer daría un importante aviso.

- Como todos ya deben de saber… - el pelirrojo los miraba a todos de forma dura – está muy cerca la competencia atlética entre los dormitorios. Este año, para esta competencia nuestro dormitorio debe tener éxito !¿entendido?!

- !Si! – gritaron todos los presentes ante el aviso de su líder, muchos gritaban de emoción o otros solo lo hacían por hacer mas escándalo.

- !Antes que nada! – Sasori grita, dejando a todos callados, después mira a cierto pelinegro – Sasuke, este año representaras en salto alto…

- Déjame fuera – esa petición dejo a todos congelados, Hinata lo miraba de forma curiosa y preocupada, ya que según lo que escucho de parte de los chicos, es que tiempo atrás el Uchiha había tenido una lesión, después de eso el ya no participa en eventos deportivos, simplemente se negaba – no quiero usar mi energía en una competencia tan patética como esta… - el Uchiha se pone de pie y se va a quien sabe donde.

- !Sasuke! – Grita el líder, pero el chico lo pasó de largo – bueno, dejando eso de lado, quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo en la competencia, espero buenos resultados.

El Uchiha simplemente al escuchar, representante de salto alto, negó de forma rápida, ya que no quería que lo comprometieran en algo que no quería hacer, así que simplemente se puso a caminar por los pasillos de las instalaciones del campus, hasta que paso por el gimnasio.

Dentro del lugar estaba Obito Uchiha sentado en una banca mirando como un chico, de cabello corto color negro y piel más pálida que la de Sasuke, trataba de pasar la barra sin éxito, tirándola en el proceso. El chico se llama Sai, otro integrante del dormitorio 3, sin embargo Sasuke no se llevaba muy bien con él, ya que Sai al dirigirse a él siempre lo hacía de forma altanera y eso lo fastidiaba.

- ¿Qué miras? – detrás del pelinegro Uchiha aparece la reportera Anko, una personalidad ya común en la vida cotidiana se Sasuke, ya que se la pasaba haciéndole muchas preguntas a cualquier hora, sin embargo el solo la ignoraba.

- Déjame en paz… - Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección lejos de la mujer, lástima que no le serviría, ya que esta era muy persistente.

- Esto no es oficial, pero el mejor record de Sai es 2.28 m, dos centímetros abajo de diferencia con el tuyo, el podría convertirse en tu rival si sigue así… -

- Nunca lo había pensado – el Uchiha uso un tono de sarcasmo – ya deja de acosarme, no estoy de humor para esto.

- No es acoso, es trabajo… – Anko simplemente dejo de lado ese tema – Sai, el trabajador y Sasuke, el genio; suena muy bien armado. ¿En serio no son rivales?

- Piensa lo que quieras "definitivamente este no es mi día…" –

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – Hinata al entrar a la habitación se encuentra con enorme caja color rosa chillón con un enorme moño rojo, le pareció extraño que un regalo de esa magnitud haya llegado a su habitación.

- !Sasuke-kun! – de la caja sale una chica de corto cabello rosado y ojos jades, la cual se sorprende al ver que ese no era su tan amado Sasuke, si no un chico que ella en definitiva no conocía y a quien le había sacado un buen susto - ¿este no es el dormitorio de Sasuke-kun? ¿Tu quien eres?

- Soy el compañero de habitación de Sasuke y… ¿tú eres…? - pregunta la ojiperla ya más tranquila, por poco se queda ciega y sorda, ya que el color de la caja era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que le dolieran los ojos, y sorda por el molesto grito que la pelirrosa hizo.

- Yo soy… la novia de Sasuke-kun – la chica lo dijo melosamente, algo que le pareció un poco repugnante a Hinata, pero a la vez, sintió una punzada desconocida en su pecho – no puedes decirle a nadie que estuve aquí, sobre todo en internet…

- ¿Por qué haría eso si ni siquiera sé quién eres? – Hinata se sienta frente a su escritorio y enciende su laptop, dejando a la pelirrosa con la palabra en la boca, ignorándola olímpicamente.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? – la chica echaba chispas de la ira y enojo, así que simplemente levanto una de sus piernas, hasta subirla hasta arriba como toda una gimnasta – ni siquiera así sabes quién soy… - Hinata mira por unos segundos, para después poner una cara de impresión y admiración.

- Entonces eres… - Hinata se acerca a ella y la mira con mucha atención y emoción.

- ¿Ya sabes quién soy? Soy alguien a quien todos recono…– la ojijade le pregunta con mucho orgullo y soberbia, ya que ese tipo de expresiones era a las que estaba acostumbrada.

- Ahh, no te conozco – la cara de Hinata cambia drásticamente a una neutral, regresa a su asiento y se concentra en su computadora. La pelirrosa simplemente puso una cara de indignación ante tal broma del chico.

- !¿Quée?! Yo soy el hada de la nación, Sakura Haruno, la mejor gimnasta – la pelirrosa no podía creer que alguien no la conociera, ella era famosa y muy conocida en Japón – la hermanita menor de todos, la atleta que es más bonita que las celebridades…

- Lo siento, aun así no te conozco, hace poco vine de Londres – la ojiperla hablaba con ella al mismo tiempo que estaba frente a su computadora. La puerta del dormitorio se abre, entrando de ahí Sasuke.

- Sakura, que… - Sasuke se acerca a la Haruno y la toma del brazo, dispuesto a sacarla del lugar – apúrate y vete.

- "¿Realmente será su novia?" – Hinata los miraba de reojo, unas cuantas risillas salieron de sus labios, aunque los otros dos ni cuenta se dieron, ya que Sasuke estaba tratando de sacar a Sakura, y ella evitar ser echada por él.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana Hinata se la paso escondiéndose del , a quien terminaba viendo por todos lados a donde iba: primero en el campus, cuando iba caminado para la siguiente clase, lo vio dirigiéndose a su auto en el estacionamiento de maestros, ella instintivamente se esconde detrás de un árbol; después a la hora de la comida, la mayoría de los chicos tenia tareas pendientes, los únicos que fueron a comer fueron ella y Gaara, al estar en la cafetería vio entrar al rubio, así que se acerco mas su cara al plato de la comida, tratando de taparse el rostro con su corto cabello, tan alarmada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que con sus palillos había agarrado el dedo del Sabaku no, casi llevándolo hacia algunos condimentos de la comida.

- Chicos, hoy practicaremos para la competencia – Sasori se hallaba en la pista de atletismo con todos los pertenecientes al dormitorio 3 que practicaban atletismo, ya que Gaara y otros se habían ido al campo de futbol, todos fueron formados en dos filas, ya que se haría una carrera en parejas de velocidad. La pareja que competería se pondría en posición y al silbatazo de Sasori, estos correrían hasta llegar al punto final.

- !Siguiente! – Hinata se acerca al punto de salida y se pone en posición, para su mala suerte, su pareja era Kabuto, quien la miraba con molestia y burla – escuche de tu primo y unos profesores que tienes un buen record en esta distancia, es muy impresionante para un chico pequeño.

- Solo tuve suerte… - ella era demasiado modesta en cuanto a sus logros, no le gustaba presumirlos, pero su primo era del tipo de persona que se sentía orgulloso como un hermano mayor.

- Que vigoroso Usain Bolt tenemos – el peligris usaba un tono de burla y desprecio – solo vas a persiguiendo mi trasero…- la Hyuga solamente lo ignoro para poder concentrarse en la carrera.

- ¿listos? – esa era la primera llamada, pare después de unos segundos y con termómetro en mano, Sasori hace sonar el silbato, haciendo que los dos corredores salgan disparados por ganar.

La peliazul estaba dando un gran esfuerzo, ya que a un costado tenia a Kabuto intentando tomar la delantera, algo que Hinata impidió subiendo mas la velocidad a la que iba segundos antes, dejándolo unos pasos atrás de ella, pero a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la meta, el maldito de Kabuto le mete el pie, haciendo que cayeran los dos a suelo.

- ¿Están bien? – el pelirrojo senpai llega corriendo hacia ellos con mucha preocupación, al parecer a Kabuto no le paso nada grave, solo unos raspones, sin embargo Hinata al intentar pararse, se tambalea por una punzada de dolor en uno de sus tobillo – Shiro tienes que ir a la enfermería – para su mala suerte, ese era el último lugar al que ella quería ir.

* * *

- "Por favor que no esté…" – pensaba Hinata al entrar a la oficina de enfermería, para su buena suerte, el lugar esta desierto de presencias medicas, así que era seguro entrar – que suerte…- la Hyuga no podía caminar correctamente, ya que el dolor en el tobillo no ayudaba mucho, así que tendría que moverse con mucho cuidado. Empezó a buscar en el lugar algo con que hacerse una curación en el tobillo, pero se empiezan a oír voces acercándose, entre una de ellas, estaba la del doctor.

Hinata se alarma por la cercanía de las voces, así que tratando de no lastimarse más, se dirige al área de las camillas, en donde había una cortina, para después ponerse atrás de ella, pero no contaba con que sus pies todavía se veían.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? – Al parecer el médico estaba un poco molesto, pero ¿con quién? se oye que la puerta es abierta, y por la cantidad de pasos, Hinata deduce que son dos personas – "¿Qué hace la chica aquí?" – Yashamaru alcanza a ver el par de tenis deportivos detrás de la cortina, pero prefiere hablar de eso con ella después de terminar con el chico, el cual era Sasuke Uchiha – Sasuke, tienes que ser honesto conmigo para poder ayudarte, ¿sentiste dolor? – el rubio se sienta detrás del escritorio y en frente del ordenador, del otro lado se sienta Sasuke, el cual lo miraba de forma seria.

- Si "¿A dónde quieres llegar?" – Sasuke observaba las acciones del médico con cuidado, ya que quería saber que es lo que tenia exactamente.

- Tengo una teoría… ¿Alguna vez has oído del síndrome Yips?...

- " ¿síndrome Yips? Sasuke no puede tener eso…sería algo devastador…" – Hinata detrás de la cortina escuchaba de forma atenta lo que el rubio medico le decía a Sasuke.

- ¿De que trata ese síndrome? – el Uchiha se encontraba un poco curioso de saber cuál era la teoría de Yashamaru y lo que probablemente el tenia.

- Sin razón aparente, un día de pronto, te vuelves incapaz de hacer deportes… Aunque normalmente ocurren en beisbol o golf, debido a la concentración momentánea donde hay presión psicológica alta…- el rubio mira directamente a Sasuke – pero tu caso es un poco especial

- ¿Estás hablando de una depresión? – Sasuke no le creía ni una palabra, o el no lo quería creer, era algo demasiado alarmante como para que una persona como el lo tuviese.

- Es muy diferente a una depresión, esta circunstancia no tiene cura, es algo muy serio… - el médico empieza a teclear en su computadora, dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo – no debes de estar preocupado, después de todo, es solo una especulación…

- De todos modos, gracias por su preocupación – el ojinegro sale de la oficina de forma de forma silenciosa.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí? – la voz del hombre se oye en todo el lugar, haciendo que Hinata tiemble un poco de la sorpresa de ser descubierta, de nuevo. ella sale de su escondite a paso lento, siendo observada por el doctor, quien nota la forma en que camina – siéntate en una de las camillas – por instinto, la Hyuga obedece, para después empezar a ser tratada por el rubio – veo que siempre tienes accidentes…

- Soy un poco torpe… - apenas se escucho, ya que fue un susurro de vergüenza y de un poco de alegría de que tan siquiera el tenia la iniciativa de ayudarla a pesar de la situación - ¿Qué es el síndrome Yips?

- ¿Piensas que nuestra escuela es un chiste? – Mientras aplicaba el procedimiento correspondiente, trataba de sacarle las razones de hacer eso – no sé como falsificaste los documentos, ¿pero cuanto tiempo piensas que serás capaz de actuar como un chico?

- ¿no hay forma de que ayude a Sasuke…? !AUUCH! – Hinata sintió como Yashamaru le dio un ligero zape un la cabeza.

- No es momento para preocuparte por Sasuke – el rubio se pone de pie y toma el teléfono de la oficina, para después marcar un número algo familia para Hinata – no sé como llegaste aquí, pero definitivamente encontrare una forma de echarte.

- !Yo no entre por decisión propia, fue como un sacrificio por mi familia! – en el teléfono se oía el clásico sonido que te decía que el teléfono ya estaba siendo contactado- !Además ahora que se lo que tiene Sasuke, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, no puedo regresar a Londres!

- Este el teléfono de la directora Tsunade Senju, ¿con quién hablo? – del otro lado de la línea se oye la voz de Shizune.

- Soy Yashamaru… - el iba a empezar a hablar, pero Hinata lo interrumpe.

- al principio, vine a aquí por obligación y el bien de mi familia, ya que sería un tipo de reto que alguien como yo debía superar, porque en una familia que quería un varón como primogénito, las mujeres trabajan el doble por el reconocimiento de sus superiores…- Hinata logra captar la atención de Yashamaru y de Shizune, quien lo podía oír claramente desde el teléfono – después de entrar aquí y conocer a todos, llego a mi habitación Sasuke Uchiha, una persona demasiado admirable por sus logros, pero que está hundido en algo que ni siquiera su mejor amigo lo ha podido sacar. Con el tiempo que he logrado convivir con él, me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy fuerte mentalmente, ya que a pesar de los rumores de él que el mismo escucha, se sigue poniendo de pie, para seguir aquí día con día. Descubrí que él no es como muchos lo describen…

_FLASH BACK_

_Durante toda la tarde, el pelinegro estuvo organizando sus cosas y explorando la habitación, hasta que un objeto en particular le llamo la atención - ¿Es tuyo?_

_- ¿Eh? – Hinata, quien se encontraba en sobre su cama, se asoma desde arriba, viendo que el Uchiha señalaba el teclado electrónico que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes – si es mío… Cuando lo use tratare de no molestarte…_

_- Te gusta la música… - no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. El pelinegro por su curiosidad, se acerca al aparato, del cual selecciona una pista grabada al azar, para empezar a reproducirse una tonada dulce y tranquila, pero a la vez melancólica y triste._

_- Esa pista no está terminada – murmura la ojiperla muy sonrojada porque hayan descubierto su gran admiración por la música y el piano – es el primero en escucharla…_

_- No se oye nada mal… - el Uchiha sube la vista hacia la Hyuga, mostrando una tenue sonrisa, pero en sus ojos negros, una infinidad de tristezas y soledad – es… relajante escucharla._

_- No es muy buena la pista… - Hinata se sonroja al ver la tenue sonrisa del Uchiha, pero le parece curioso lo que expresaban sus oscuros ojos, ya que su madre cuando vivía, le había dicho que los ojos son como unas puertas que nos dejan ver el alma de las personas._

_- No lo creo, a mi me expresa mucha tranquilidad, si no estuviera bien hecha ¿crees que podría expresar algo?, desordenado Hyuga – Hinata frunce el seño por el apodo - deberías valorar más lo que tú haces, si no nadie respetara tus creaciones o a ti mismo – Sasuke dejo que la pista siguiera su curso y se puso a hacer unas tareas. Hinata quedo muy prendada de lo antes dicho por el pelinegro y que indirectamente dijo que la pista estaba bien._

_Después de eso, al parecer al Uchiha no le desagradaba su presencia, parecía tranquilo. De vez en cuando terminaba salvándola de algún tropiezo que ella sola se causaba y se ella lograba tocar el suelo, el simplemente se reía de forma suave y la ayudaba. Además, hubo una vez que el toco el teclado de Hinata, mostrándole como quedaría un arreglo para la pista incompleta, el era una buena persona escondida en una coraza de mucha indiferencia. _

FIN FLASH BACK

- No puedo irme hasta que mi lapso de tiempo termine y tan siquiera ayudar un poco Sasuke, para regresarle lo que me ha enseñado y ayudado, si pudiera, le daría mis alas para que al volviera a ser como lo describen Naruto y los demás – los blanquecinos ojos de Hinata expresaban mucha valentía y coraje para enfrentarse a Yashamaru.

- Yashamaru, creo que olvide mencionarte algo antes de dejarte en el puesto de médico de la escuela – Shizune hablaba como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué es? – el rubio se sintió un poco expuesto a la mirada de la joven chica frente él, ella hablaba con mucha sinceridad.

- Deduzco que frente a ti esta Shiro Hyuga, es algo relacionado con el o, como ceo que ya sabes, con ella… -

- No me digas que… - Yashamaru abre los ojos, mostrando su impresión y sorpresa.

- Ella en realidad se llama Hinata Hyuga, es la heredera del imperio Byakugan Corp e hija de Hiashi Hyuga – la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea le conto lo primordial sobre Hinata – entro a Konoha Gakuen por orden de su familia y por su falta de expectativas en el género femenino, ella hizo un gran sacrificio por complacerlos, incluso se corto su larga cabellera, la cual según Tsunade-sama, era lo único que le recordaba a su fallecida madre… - Yashamaru suelta el teléfono de la impresión por toda la información, Hinata recoge el objeto tirado involuntariamente y se da cuenta que es Shizune, por eso el teléfono le era familiar.

- Tu nombre es… Hinata ¿cierto? – Hablaba con dificultad el médico, Hinata asiente – "si esta niña es sacada de aquí como una chica, un gran escándalo se haría en toda Europa y Asia, ya que su familia tiene mucha fama por todo el mundo, eso sería peligroso tanto para la escuela como para ella, podrían ocurrirían atentados en contra de ella y tal vez se llevarían a los estudiantes entre las patas, no puedo dejar que esto se expanda, además si lo sabe Shizune, Tsunade también lo debe de saber, y si ella la protege, es un problema para mi, ya que sus ordenes son absolutas" Hinata, puedes irte a clases, creo que Shizune nos acaba de salvar de un gran problema…

- ¿Por qué usted tendría un problema? – la ojiperla lo mira de forma muy curiosa.

- Si el esto llega a extender por la escuela, Tsunade se pondría furiosa y al que culparía seria a mi por estar a cargo en su ausencia… - el rubio no se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría la Senju – por cierto, tienes que cuidarte mas y cumplir con el discurso que me diste de Sasuke.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, como verán, el principal problema que hasta ahora tenía Hinata ya se resolvió, al parecer Yashamaru le tiene mucho miedo a Tsunade, de cierta manera comprendo ese miedo al imaginarte las consecuencias de tus actos antes de realizarlos. Agradezco a:

**mare-14:** tienes razón en eso, ya que si decidió estar en una escuela de puros hombres, tiene que convivir con ellos, incluyendo sus virtudes y grandes defectos, como lo es no respetar la privacidad.

**RukiaNeechan:** la pequeña Hinata es muy inocente, ella no haría eso, pero es una buena idea para alguien que no tiene esa personalidad, pero creo que se vería medio raro que un "supuesto" hombre estuviera viéndole a otro ya sabes que y aparte de todo, también medirlo. lo de Sasuke creo que te dejare con la duda, ya que no quiero dar adelantos de la actitud del Uchiha y sobre "esos" días, pues todavía no se, tengo que pensar en algo tan primordial para una mujer.

**0otTakuG4me3r:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado, también me encanto la parte del baño jajajaja

**luz253:** entonces creo que si fue una buena idea de publicar solo los fines de semana, ya que me puse a pensar que la mayoría debe estar muy ocupada entre semana y tal vez los sábados o domingos tenga su descanso. Me agrada como todos están recibiendo esa escena tan particular…

**dniizz:** tenía que explicar porque a Sasuke no le agradaba Itachi, ya que es un pilar importante ya que Sasuke es el protagonista masculino. Como ya leíste, creo que aquí se sabe como por fin Hinata soluciona uno de los tantos problemas que tiene.

**danny-chan20:** me emociona que te haya gustado, es bueno para mi como escritora del fic saber que a alguien más le gusta lo que escribo. lo de las personalidades de Sasuke y Gaara, pues creo que no me gusta ponerlos tan fríos, ya que como es un universo fuera de los ninjas, guerras y bestias, me imagino que si Gaara no hubiera tenido esa suerte en el anime, tal vez el sería muy amable y cálido, creo que lo mismo es para Sasuke, en cuanto a Hinata, pues la familia es la familia, en momentos malos y buenos, además ella es un pan de dios, que todo lo hace por el bien de sus seres queridos.

**ranatota11:** espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**EyesGray-sama:** lo sé, por un tiempo tendrá que hacerle la lucha por mantenerse dentro del instituto. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo del baño, se vería medio raro jajajajajaja. Sé que el pasado de Sasuke no es color de rosa, pero en la vida real nada lo es.

**Nos leemos a la próxima…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	10. Festival Deportivo

**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, ya que estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Ma girl como cada fin de semana...**

**Me di cuenta que a muchos les gusto el pequeño y lindo discurso de Hinata-chan, creo que si proyecto lo que trataba de transmitirles, también leí por ahí que los sentimientos están apareciendo… Mejor los dejo con la duda…**

**Danny-chan20:** Tienes razón, creo que hubiera sido muy problemático tener que lidiar con ese problema del doctor por siempre, estas en lo correcto con lo de apreciar, desde que empezó a convivir con él, se puede decir que lo conoce un poco más, algo similar a Naruto, ya que antes él era el compañero de Sasuke. El discurso… al parecer a varios les gusto, eso me alegra de corazón n/n. Los momentos Sasuhina creo que esperaran un poco más, debes en cuando habrá varios, ya que se supone que Sasuke cree que Hinata es hombre, enamorarse de esa forma no es algo de la noche a la mañana, tendrán que pasar algunas "situaciones".

**Dniizz: **El discurso, es algo con lo que me quebré un poco la cabeza, ya que no sabía exactamente como Hinata describiría a Sasuke, pero al parecer gusto mucho, concuerdo contigo en lo de que más personas se enteren, creo por el momento, no habrá más o quien sabe… te dejo con la duda J

**EyesGray-sama: **La aparición de Sakura es una pieza clave para la trama, ya que ella más adelante tendrá apariciones de relevancia, algunas buenas y otras malas.

**0otTakuG4me3r: **que bueno que te gusto al capítulo pasado, en mi opinión es de mis capítulos favoritos, ya que en ese los sentimientos de Hinata se abren o muestran. Lo de sentir algo por él, creo que se podría decir que si, debe de ser aprecio o admiración, por el momento. Espero te guste la continuación…

**Mare-14: **Kabuto por el momento seguirá haciendo de las suyas, lo siento por Hinata, pero asi será por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, pronto le llegara el karma.

**Mangetsu hyuga: **que bueno que te haya gustado… J

**RukiaNeechan: **lo sé, a todos nos cae mal Kabuto, pero si no hay problemas para la protagonista, no habría momentos interesantes. El Naru/Ino sería un poco más adelante, tal vez uno o dos capítulos más, lo de chistosa yo también lo creo, además se parecen mucho tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, jajajajaja

**Sin más contratiempos, primero la historia…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. Universo Alterno y Cambio en personalidad...**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos"-

* * *

- Ella en realidad se llama Hinata Hyuga, es la heredera del imperio Byakugan Corp e hija de Hiashi Hyuga – la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea le conto lo primordial sobre Hinata – entro a Konoha Gakuen por orden de su familia y por su falta de expectativas en el género femenino, ella hizo un gran sacrificio por complacerlos, incluso se corto su larga cabellera, la cual según Tsunade-sama, era lo único que le recordaba a su fallecida madre… - Yashamaru suelta el teléfono de la impresión por toda la información, Hinata recoge el objeto tirado involuntariamente y se da cuenta que es Shizune, por eso el teléfono le era familiar.

- Tu nombre es… Hinata ¿cierto? – Hablaba con dificultad el médico, Hinata asiente – "si esta niña es sacada de aquí como una chica, un gran escándalo se haría en toda Europa y Asia, ya que su familia tiene mucha fama por todo el mundo, eso sería peligroso tanto para la escuela como para ella, podrían ocurrirían atentados en contra de ella y tal vez se llevarían a los estudiantes entre las patas, no puedo dejar que esto se expanda, además si lo sabe Shizune, Tsunade también lo debe de saber, y si ella la protege, es un problema para mi, ya que sus ordenes son absolutas" Hinata, puedes irte a clases, creo que Shizune nos acaba de salvar de un gran problema…

- ¿Por qué usted tendría un problema? – la ojiperla lo mira de forma muy curiosa.

- Si el esto llega a extender por la escuela, Tsunade se pondría furiosa y al que culparía seria a mí por estar a cargo en su ausencia… - el rubio no se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría la Senju – por cierto, tienes que cuidarte mas y cumplir con el discurso que me diste de Sasuke.

- !Gracias… Muchas gracias por no delatarme! – esa decisión había sido como quitarle un gran peso de los hombros a la ojiperla, problema resuelto – le prometo que no le daré molestias…

- No me tienes que agradecer… - el rubio estaba entre sorprendido y nervioso, ya que la verdadera identidad de "Shiro Hyuga" es una chica con demasiado poder y protección – " pero pensándolo bien… ella no parece una chica prepotentes que presumen de lo que tienen, más bien es… demasiado amable"

* * *

- "¿Síndrome Yips?... ¿Yo tendré eso?" – el Uchiha menor se encontraba recostado en su habitación viendo hacia el techo. Por su mente no podía salir esa teoría antes escuchada por Yashamaru, tan distraído estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando entro "Shiro" a la habitación hasta que hablo.

- Por accidente…escuche lo que paso en la oficina medica… - Sasuke se voltea de lado, dándole la espalda a la Hyuga, como si con esa acción le dijera que quiere estar solo – yo creo que… con o sin síndrome… puedes superarlo – a Hinata se le hacía difícil tratar de hablar con él, ya que el siempre con su sola presencia llegaba a intimidarla la mayoría de las veces que lo intentaba – no te estreses mucho solo por eso…

- No exageres… es más, no te metas en esto – cortante y un poco frio como de costumbre para el Uchiha – de cualquier manera, ya estaba comenzando a hartarme de esto, es una buena oportunidad para renunciar…

- No deberías de mentir… - Hinata lo observaba fijamente, se dio cuenta que su sus ojos y expresión, no concordaban con sus palabras, en ellos reflejaba impotencia y mucha melancolía – yo… hare lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte…

- "¿Cómo es que me conoce tan bien en tan poco tiempo?" – se preguntaba el pelinegro mirando la determinación en las facciones de la Hyuga, al parecer se la tendría difícil para hacerla desistir con esa idea de que el volviera a saltar – simplemente no te metas donde no te llaman – él se da por terminada la plática, ella por su parte decide tomar un poco de aire fresco y caminar por el campus, esperaría hasta que el pelinegro estuviera dormido para entrar a descansar lo que quedara de la noche, ya que los dos tenían muchas cosas que pensar.

- Tú eres compañero de habitación de Sasuke, ¿cierto? – pregunta Anko a Hinata, quien iba caminando por las canchas de futbol, la cual estaría desierta si no fuera por una inusual cabellera roja todavía se encontraba entrenando, aunque él no reparo en que sentadas en las gradas estaban la Hyuga y la reportera.

- Si, ¿por que? – la ojiperla se encontraba un poco curiosa por saber por que esa mujer se interesaría en Sasuke – "normalmente cuando alguien viene aquí en busca de Sasuke, es porque debe ser su representante o un…" usted es una reportera, ¿Qué quiere saber de Sasuke?

- Shiro actualmente estoy escribiendo una obra sobre Sasuke, pensé que me podrías ayudar, ya que convives con Sasuke a diario, son compañeros tanto de salón como de habitación… - la reportera le entrega una tarjeta con sus datos y miraba lo que expresaba Hinata con sus acciones, encontró un poco de nerviosismo e incomodidad, pero este era tapado por una impecable valentía y protección hacia el Uchiha, al parecer la tendría difícil con el Hyuga.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no abre el Dr. Yashamaru? – se preguntaba un pelinegro de pálida piel, Sai, el cual llevaba varios minutos tocando la puerta de la oficina del antes mencionado que no se dignaba a abrir la puerta – voy a entrar… - abre la puerta de la oficina, dándose cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío y el estuvo tocando como idiota todo este tiempo. El se dirige al escritorio en donde deja unas carpetas mandadas de parte de Obito Uchiha sobre el rendimiento de varios alumnos de atletismo, pero algo le llama la atención, una carpeta en especial en color azul rey con un nombre que todos en el instituto conocían y el despreciaba, "Uchiha Sasuke".

Minutos después de leer todo el contenido del expediente médico, el ojinegro saca su celular para comenzar a tomar fotos de los documentos, sobre todo el que mencionaba "síndrome Yips".

- "esto será un gran escándalo…" -

* * *

- Estoy bien Guren, no te preocupes… - se encontraba viendo en su iPad* un reportaje demasiado privado sobre él y su condición física, titulado "El gran Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Tiene el síndrome Yips?", su representante al enterarse, pego el grito en el cielo y rápidamente lo llamo para saber cómo estaba, ya que las noticias siempre corren rápido, y si que supuso bien, ya que Sasuke estaba más que molesto, nadie debía de saber se eso.

- ¿Sospechas que alguien le haya informado a Anko? – la pelimorada se encontraba muy preocupada por el Uchiha menor, ya que esa clase de noticias lo afectaban más de lo que aparentaba. Sasuke queda estático, ahora que lo recordaba, paso algo curioso en la mañana…

Flash Back

_- "Desordenado Hyuga, me haces trabajar el doble…" – Sasuke estaba recogiendo unos libros de "Shiro", quien los había dejado un poco esparcidos en el suelo, ya que le había tocado hacer un trabajo en parejas con Naruto, quien termino llevándoselo a comer ramen con Kiba y Gaara - ¿Qué es esto? – entre uno de los libros había una tarjeta de presentación, la cual tenía el nombre de Anko Mitarashi, la reportera más molesta y chismosa que podía existir – ¿Por qué Hyuga tiene una tarjeta de esa acosadora?_

Fin Flash Back

- Hasta el momento, no lo sé… - fingió ignorancia, no tenía que sacar conjeturas antes de enfrentar al acusado y ver su reacción al ser descubierto.

- Bien, por el momento no dejes que ningún reportero, en especial Anko, se te acerque – después de unos minutos de platica, la representante cuelga, dejando muy pensativo a Sasuke.

- Hola… - la persona con quien quería hablar el Uchiha aparece como de arte de magia en la habitación, ahora era el momento. La Hyuga por su lado simplemente entra a la habitación y se sienta frente a su escritorio para terminar el trabajo que dejo a medias por culpa de Naruto y su adicción al ramen.

- ¿Era eso de lo que hablabas? – murmura Sasuke dándole la espalda a Hinata, ella solo lo voltea a ver muy confundida – usando ese método… ¿era eso? – el pelinegro no resistió mas la frustración, se pone de pie, tirando en el proceso la silla y volteando a ver a Hinata de forma decepcionada.

- ¿De que hablas?... – la peliazul se encontraba muy confundida y algo asustada por la expresión de Sasuke hacia ella, nunca lo había visto con esa cara, era tal y como la describían sus compañeros no tan cercanos al Uchiha: sus facciones neutrales estaban un poco contraídas por el enojo, sus ojos negros lo único que demostraban era frialdad y decepción, con un pequeño toque rojizo, y la voz… era lo que cambiaba mas, ya que de una voz masculina armónica, paso a una furiosa y rasposa, como la de un demonio con sed de sangre.

- No te hagas el inocente…!Contándoles a los reporteros sobre mi y vendiéndome frente a todos! – gritó sacando toda su ira en contra de Hinata – mira esto, ¿Cómo lo explicas?…- le tiende la iPad con la noticia en primera plana, Hinata la toma y le ve de forma rápida, pero lo suficiente para entender lo que Sasuke quería decir.

- No tengo nada que ver con eso – el ojinegro miraba los ojos perlados de ella, viendo que estos demostraban lo que Hinata sentía, su corazón veía en ellos honestidad y sorpresa, pero su mente le decía que solo era un truco para engañarlo; opto por seguir a su mente.

- Pensé que eras diferente…pero veo que todos son iguales… - el camina por un lado de Hinata, chocando con brusquedad su hombro con el de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de lleno.

- "Es irónico…La persona que evita que caiga por mi torpeza, es la misma que me tira de nuevo… Pero aun asi no me rendire tan facil... "

* * *

Por fin llego el día tan esperado por todos los estudiantes que practicaban deportes dentro de Konoha Gakuen, el festival deportivo daría inicio y, como tradición, los lideres de dormitorios (Sasori, Deidara y Yahiko) tenían que abrir ondeando las banderas representativas de cada uno de los grupos.

Los demás alumnos estaban distribuidos dependiendo del dormitorio y el color de sus uniformes, los cuales consistían en camisas polo y shorts deportivos, variando en tres colores dependiendo el equipo perteneciente: dormitorio 1 con el color blanco y gris; dormitorio 2 con amarillo y azul; y el dormitorio 3 con rojo y negro.

- !AHORA EMPEZARAN LAS COMPETENCIAS DEL INSTITUTO KONOHA GAKUEN! – después de decir la gran frase, los tres líderes ondean las banderas, dando inicio al festival deportivo tan esperado por todos los presentes, excepto por el Uchiha menor, que tenía una cara de amargado que nadie se le quería acercar por miedo a ser los destinatarios de su furia, excepto claro está por Naruto, quien se le acercaba como si nada, saliendo minutos después con uno que otro moretón en la cara o en el cuerpo.

Las primeras competencias que se efectuaron fueron las de velocidad, en las cuales los del dormitorio 3 eran expertos, pero los demás no se quedaban atrás, ya que este año se prometía mucha más competencia que antes.

Por orden de Sasori, Hinata termino participando en el de velocidad, ya que tenía muy buenas expectativas de "Shiro", debido a poder ver de "casualidad" (en realidad lo estuvo pidiendo por semanas) su asombroso expediente, calificaciones altas en varios ámbitos (deportes, académicos, artísticos, etc.), ya que siendo un Hyuga, que otra cosa se podía esperar que fuera.

- Suerte Shiro – Neji la veía dirigirse hacia la pista, sintiéndose como un manojo de nervios, aunque no los demostraba, Hinata simplemente le sonríe y se empieza a concentrar mentalmente para la competencia. Ella tenía sobre sus hombros las expectativas de su senpai, Sasori, y de sus amigos más cercanos dentro del instituto, Naruto, Kiba y Gaara.

Al principio la Hyuga se sintió un poco intimidada por sus oponentes, pero después recordó que debía aclarar todo lo que paso en referencia a Sasuke, tal vez si se esforzaba, podría demostrarle que con perseverancia, todo se puede. El silbato sonó, dando inicio al rápido recorrido que daría, Hinata corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, dejando a todos muy impresionados por la velocidad de un chico tan bajito como él o ella para ser correctos.

El listón de la meta es roto, dando paso a la agitada Hyuga, quien segundos después fue rodeada por sus amigos, siendo felicitada por todos dado que había sido la primera en terminar el rápido camino.

- !Felicidades Shiro! – gritaron a la vez Naruto y Kiba, que a la vez se lanzaron sobre ella, terminando en un gran abrazo de tres personas, aunque viéndolo bien, parecía una jaula humana e incómoda donde la Hyuga estaba encerrada.

- Chicos denle un respiro… - Gaara logra quitarlos de encima de ella, dejando su cuerpo libre y poder usar sus contraídos pulmones y llenarlos de aire – !Eres increíble, Blandito!

- Veo que lo de blandito va en serio…- la peliazul ya se iba rindiendo de decirle al Sabaku no que dejara eso de "Blandito" – gracias por su apoyo…

después se hicieron juegos de baloncesto, donde el dormitorio 1 se lucio con tan creativos jugadores, que se burlaban del los integrantes del dormitorio 2, con unos maniobras tan simples, como empezar a rebotar el balón por varios lados, confundirlo, para después solo revotarlo en su cabeza y encestar.

En futbol soccer, Sasori y Gaara entraron en acción con su especialidad deportiva, mostrando su habilidad para manejar el balón a su antojo, y como ya era de costumbre, el Sabaku no normalmente recibía llamadas al celular cuando estaba en medio de un partido, algo que molestaba a Kakashi, entrenador del equipo de soccer, lo que lo frustraba era que aunque Gaara estuviera hablando por teléfono, el podía seguir jugando como si nada, anotando varios goles en combinación con Sasori mientras atendía las llamadas, así que no podía reclamarle nada.

- !Tu puedes Gaara! – le gritaba Hinata desde las gradas al ojiaqua, ella portaba una gran sonrisa que podía iluminar a cualquiera, incluyendo a Gaara, el cual al ver así, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, dejándolo en un shock momentáneo.

- "¿Qué es esto que sentí al ver a Shiro…?" – pensaba muy confundido el pelirrojo.

* * *

- !¿Cómo es que sabiendo que competirías en el maratón te vienes a lastimar la pierna?! – gritaba Sasori demasiado histérico, ya que el competidor para el maratón no podría competir, dejando a el equipo del dormitorio 3 incompleto y automáticamente descalificado por la falta de uno.

- Tsk… incluso si no compito, el Uchiha debería ganar en salto y nuestro dormitorio gana… - el peligris de lentes se escudaba en las posibilidades de que Sasuke compitiera en su especialidad.

- No puede ser… - murmuro impotente el líder - ¿Alguien ha podido localizar a Sasuke? – los que estaban haciendo eso por medio de su celular, negaron con decepción.

- Uchiha Sasuke… escuche que tiene el síndrome Yips – comenta Sai con un tono sínico y con doble intención para opacar al Uchiha.

- Eso es mentira, no creo que él tenga eso… - defiende Naruto con mucho enojo, mirando de forma impotente hacia el suelo.

- ¿Entonces por que hicieron una noticia de eso? – contraataca el pelinegro de forma mordaz, ganándose la atención de los demás, quienes solo empiezan a murmurar sobre Sasuke y su comportamiento.

- !SILENCIO! – Sasori no podía pensar con tanto ruido a su alrededor, hasta que vio una opción – en salto alto… Sai, ¿nos podrías representar?

- Creo que no podre… - finge una cara de dolor e incomodidad – me duele el tobillo, además tengo curiosidad de ver como se desempeña Sasuke en salto alto…

el líder pelirrojo se encontraba en serios problemas, no solo el equipo del maratón tendría que salir de competencia, sino que también en salto alto estaban perdidos, ya que ni siquiera teniendo a Sasuke, deportista profesional y ganador de medallas, el cual se reusaba a participar, podrían ganar esas competencias.

- ¿Puedo ir en lugar de ellos? – pregunta Hinata sin otra opción mirando de forma seria a Sasori, todos a su alrededor se sorprenden por la propuesta, sobre todo Neji y Gaara, quienes eran de los que más se preocupaban por "Shiro" – si salgo y gano, entonces Sasuke no tendrá que participar…

- ¿Alguna vez has estado en un maratón? – Sasori no podía permitir eso, como líder debía tomar las decisiones y dar órdenes según el potencial de cada uno, y Shiro no tenía esa práctica para los maratones - !Esta será tu primera vez!

- Lo intentare… puedo hacerlo senpai – la determinación detonaba en los perlados ojos de la Hyuga, en su rostro femenino se notaba la seguridad de sus palabras, ella no bromeaba.

- "Shiro, ¿estarás bien…?" – pensaba Gaara con preocupación mirando directamente al Hyuga a su lado.

* * *

**IPad:** es una línea de tabletas diseñadas y comercializadas por Apple Inc. Las funciones son similares al resto de dispositivos portátiles de Apple, como es el caso del iPhone o iPod touch, aunque la pantalla es más grande y su hardware más potente.

**Gracias por leer, dejen un hermoso comentario como siempre, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de Ma girl…**

**Atte: Hika-Uchiha**


	11. Un milagro

**Hola chicos y chicas, estoy aquí de nuevo… Me da mucha alegría que ustedes sigan leyendo este fic y, sobre todo, dejando sus hermosos comentarios que creo que es la energía para seguir publicando los capítulos…**

**En este capítulo decidí incluir una canción que a mi parecer tiene que ver mucho con lo que está pasando dentro de la trama. Se llama **_**Stand Up**_** de **_**J-Min**_**, la letra es muy inspiradora, yo misma la recuerdo cuando creo que no acabare algo o lo abandonare.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

_Recuerdo_

**Canción**

* * *

- ¿Puedo ir en lugar de ellos? – pregunta Hinata sin otra opción mirando de forma seria a Sasori, todos a su alrededor se sorprenden por la propuesta, sobre todo Neji y Gaara, quienes eran de los que más se preocupaban por "Shiro" – si salgo y gano, entonces Sasuke no tendrá que participar…

- ¿Alguna vez has estado en un maratón? – Sasori no podía permitir eso, como líder debía tomar las decisiones y dar órdenes según el potencial de cada uno, y Shiro no tenía esa práctica para los maratones - !Esta será tu primera vez!

- Lo intentare… puedo hacerlo senpai – la determinación detonaba en los perlados ojos de la Hyuga, en su rostro femenino se notaba la seguridad de sus palabras, ella no bromeaba.

- "Shiro, ¿estarás bien…?" – pensaba Gaara con preocupación mirando directamente al Hyuga a su lado.

- Shiro, yo puedo ir en tu lugar…- Neji intentaba sacarle esa idea a la peliazul, ella no estaba preparada para algo así.

- No, gracias… yo lo hare, es mi decisión… "Espero poder hacerlo bien… y demostrarle a Sasuke que yo no hice esa acción tan baja…"

* * *

**Incluso si la vida es dura, no te des por vencido**

**El cielo esta de tu lado, te protegerá**

**Incluso si tus pasos son pesado**

**Y caes con gemido y un suspiro**

- No aceleren su ritmo, ni sobre esforzarse. Solo vayan a su propia velocidad… - todos los participantes para el maratón, incluyendo Hinata, escuchaban las instrucciones de Sasori, quien mantenía en su voz un tono de preocupación por los participantes – y tu… - pone su mano en el hombro de Hinata al estar frente a ella – al no tener mucha experiencia, corre con tu corazón – la Hyuga asiente, después todos se encaminan a tomar posiciones.

**Mira el cielo con confianza**

**Esto es solo el comienzo**

**Extiende tus hombros**

**Tienes un "yo" atrapado**

**Aunque resulte difícil, no te rindas en el futuro**

**Levántate, tomo mi mano, toma el mundo.**

La carrera empieza, todos los corredores estaban juntos en un solo grupo al mismo paso. El recorrido seria darle una vuelta completa a todo el campus, por el momento todo iba regular para Hinata, quien trataba de mantener el paso de los demás chicos en competencia, teniendo en mente que tenía que ganar por el bien de Sasuke y el dormitorio 3, ya que al ser la penúltima competencia y no tener competidor para la ultima, esta era la única oportunidad para ganar el festival, además de demostrarle a Sasuke que ella no corrió los rumores sobre su condición médica.

- "Yo… tengo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y ganar…" – pensaba muy motivada la ojiperla tratando de que sus piernas no le fallaran más adelante.

En cuanto a Gaara y Neji, se encontraban muy ansiosos y preocupados por el desempeño y resistencia de "Shiro", ya que era muy sabido por los dos que ella solo tenía experiencia en las carreras de corta distancia, mas no en un maratón.

- Justo ahora, el primer punto muerto probamente vendrá – menciona Sasori, captando la atención de los dos chicos, ya que se encontraba sentado entre los dos personajes antes mencionados.

- ¿Punto muerto? – pregunta confundido el Sabaku no, no entendía a lo que senpai se refería.

- Tengo entendido, que el momento del dolor empieza alrededor de 2 km después del inicio, ¿a eso se refiere? – Neji trataba de razonar lo antes dicho relacionándolo con algunos conocimientos que tenia de los maratones.

- Exacto, respirar es algo difícil, es como si se fueran a detener tus pulmones, y tus piernas se empiezan a alambrar – Sasori miraba a la lejanía como si pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando con el grupo de corredores - es lo que pasa cuando tu cuerpo no puede aceptar que siga corriendo.

**Al igual que los pétalos de la flor que caen**

**Las nubes prometen lluvia**

**Incluso si estas luchando**

**Todo puede variar su el cielo así lo desea**

**No te preocupes, no importa**

Hinata empezó a observar como varios de los chicos empezaban a tocarse el pecho, haciendo en su cara una mueca de dolor; otros empezaron a dejar de correr y sobarse las piernas, algunos hasta cayeron al suelo, sin embargo la ojiperla supo aguantar el dolor de sus piernas y controlar su respiración.

- "Agua…" – piensa aliviada al ver a unos metros más adelante, una mesa repleta de vasos con agua, ya que durante todo el camino estuvo transpirando de mas por el esfuerzo, haciendo que se deshidratara más rápido, aunque no pensó que un chico de otro dormitorio caería sobre la mesa desmayado, tirando todos los vasos en el proceso – "No puede ser… tengo que seguir aguantado"

**Mira el cielo con confianza**

**Esto es solo el comienzo**

**Extiende tus hombros**

**Tienes un "yo" atrapado**

**Aunque resulte difícil, no te rindas en el futuro**

**Levántate, tomo mi mano, levántate de nuevo**

**Levántate**

- !Hey! ¿Dónde has estado teme? – pregunta Naruto dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke, quien como si nada acababa de llegar después de haber desaparecido cuando más se le necesitaba.

- Que te importa…- el Uchiha simplemente se sienta en una de las gradas de la pista de atletismo, ignorando a Naruto y a otros compañeros que lo intentaban interrogar por su desaparición.

- Debido a ti, Shiro está corriendo en el maratón, ya que no hay quien participe en la última competencia – el pelirrojo mediante sus palabras expresaba su preocupación por el Hyuga, viendo de forma acusadora a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué lo haría? – al pelinegro se le hizo demasiado extraño que el "desordenado Hyuga" compitiera en eso, el tenia en su conocimiento que podía en las de velocidad, pero no en las distancias largas.

- Gaara quiere decir que Shiro arriesga su condición física y salud solo para que tú no compitieras en salto alto, además de que era la única alternativa para poder entrar a esa competencia – Neji intervino antes de que Gaara le fuera a dar un golpe en la cara al Uchiha, quien a su criterio se le merecía.

- Ahora viene la ultima parte… - el líder del dormitorio 3 estuvo todo el tiempo calculando el tiempo en que tardaría la competencia, anunciando a los demás estudiantes de su grupo que ya era la llegada del punto decisivo, aunque todavía no se podían apreciar a los corredores – de ahí en adelante todo es ente y determinación, no importa el cuerpo…

- "Tengo que lograrlo… yo sé que puedo…" – la peliazul estaba a unos metros para llegar a la pista de atletismo por una de las entradas que hacían parte del recorrido, sentía que sus pulmones ardían y respiraba con dificultad, sus piernas ya no tenían la velocidad inicial y le dolían por los calambres que soporto sin ni siquiera detenerse a descansar unos cuantos segundos. Para empeorarlo, sintió que alguien le metía el pie, cayendo al instante al suelo, con una gran punzada en su tobillo y haciéndose raspaduras en rodillas, brazos y piernas – "Mi tobillo… me duele más que antes" – se intento levantar, pero su pie lastimado y sus piernas adoloridas no se lo dejaban fácil, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

**Por favor no dudes**

**Esto es solo el principio**

**Extiende tus hombros**

**Tienes un "yo" atrapado**

**Aunque resulte difícil, una vez más**

**Levántate, toma mi mano, levántate de nuevo**

- "Que calor hace aquí afuera…" – Obito estaba sentado en las gradas esperando ,como todos en el lugar, a que los alumnos llegasen del recorrido. A sus costados había más profesores, incluyendo a la profesora Rin Nohara, una mujer de cabello corto en color marrón oscuro, ojos brillantes también en marrón, en sus mejillas se podía apreciar dos rectángulos en color purpura en cada lado de la cara - ¿quieres Rin? – el ojinegro toma de una hielera una lata de soda y se la ofrece a la pelimarrón.

- Gracias Obito, eres muy considerado…- Rin por mera cortesía acepto la lata, ya que ella exactamente no le estaba prestando atención al Uchiha, sino que estaba mirando de reojo a un peliplata con la mayoría de la cara cubierta, quien platicaba con el doctor sustituto del instituto. Obito por su lado se sintió muy feliz de que ella lo haya aceptado, eso ya era algo a su favor para conquistar a la ojimarrón – toma, Kakashi… - en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un sonrojo al ponerle la soda en las manos al Hatake.

- "Esto es algo fastidioso…" – el peliplata ve la soda por unos segundos y se la lanza a Obito, quien la atrapa exitosamente.

- Ah, ¿Kakashi, porque me das…? – Obito miraba agradecido a su amigo enmascarado, pero después de unos segundos de observar la lata, esta se le hace familiar – "Da lo mismo, me la dio Kakashi…"

Por la entrada principal a la pista, se ve a un chico con el uniforme del dormitorio 1, corriendo a duras penas lo que le quedaba de distancia. Sus compañeros al ver el color del uniforme, se ponen a celebrar antes de lo planeado. Sin embargo, a unos metros atrás de él, aparece Hinata, corriendo con una muy notable mueca de dolor en su blanca cara, los del dormitorio 3 también empiezan a gritar, aunque Sasuke no salía del asombro al ver a "desordenado Hyuga" en una buena posición para ser un novato en esa disciplina, pero no lo expreso en sus facciones.

**Mira y siente, aunque seamos diferentes**

**No estás solo, así que levántate de nuevo**

- "Un poco mas y lo rebaso…" – la peliazul corría con todo lo que tenia para poder pasar al competidor del dormitorio 1, quien parecía que estar disminuyendo la velocidad. Ella volta la mirada a las gradas en donde sus amigos se encontraban, viendo que al final de ellos, se encontraba el Uchiha, mirándola fijamente, expresando en sus negros ojos mucha sorpresa – "Sasuke me observa, tal vez esto logre ayudarlo en algo…"- A los pocos segundos, lo rebasa y se adelanta varios metros, pero los síntomas del cansancio estaban comenzando a hacer efecto.

- Yashamaru… su pie… - Kakashi miraba a "Shiro", pero se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en uno de sus pies, ya que se veía ligeramente hinchado y a la distancia se notaba que algo rojo brotaba de esa área y de las rodillas, lo cual se notaba debido al color pálido de la piel.

- Parece torcido y creo se hizo los grandes raspones por alguna caída… "¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? estar compitiendo en alfo tan duro como lo son los maratones…"- Yashamaru observaba como la chica trataba de seguir caminando, pero ella cae al suelo, alarmando a el mismo y al dormitorio 3.

- "No puedo rendirme…" – la ojiperla se trata de poner de pie, pero una de sus manos resbala con el suelo, cayendo de nuevo – "Yo sé que puedo… tengo que poder… por mi… por el dormitorio y… por Sasuke que me está observando" – a su mente llegan los recuerdos de cuando su largo cabello fue cortado por Tenten, de como una lagrima salió de sus perlados ojos al saber que uno de los pocos recuerdos de su madre se esfumaba, sin embargo, ella le enseño algo importante desde pequeña.

_Una Hinata de 5 años se hallaba en un dojo tradicional de la familia Hyuga. Los infantiles ojos de la niña estaban llenos de gruesas lágrimas de frustración y tristeza._

_- Y-yo ya no p-puedo más… - la pequeña peliazul estaba tirada en el suelo, sus brazos blancos y delicados brazos estaban manchados de uno que otro moretón por el extremo entrenamiento que le proporciono su abuelo minutos antes._

_- !Oh, Hinata! – una voz muy conocida para ella hace aparición en el lúgubre lugar. La niña segundos después siente que algo cálido la rodea y le acaricia la cara con suavidad - ¿Qué tienes mi pequeña?_

_- Mamá… ya no p-puedo con los e-entrenamientos del a-abuelo – _

_- Se que tu abuelo es duro, pero él quiere lo mejor para ti, eso incluye que te sepas defender por ti misma en un futuro. Al ser mujer, muchos se pueden aprovechar de eso.. – Hinata dejo de llorar y miro fijamente a su madre, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero su progenitora la miraba con una dulce sonrisa que solo ella podía dar – además, déjame decirte una frase que creo que te gustara mucho, ya que va perfecto contigo y tu perseverancia para ser mejor…_

- "Un milagro, es otro nombre para el esfuerzo…" - Quien sabe donde, ella obtiene la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie de nuevo, continuando con su anterior camino hasta la meta.

- "¿Cómo es que logro… ponerse de pie?" – pensaba el Uchiha menor observando a lo lejos, como la Hyuga se ponía de pie y seguía con el recorrido. Después de cruzar la línea de meta, "desordenado Hyuga" se deja caer al suelo por el sobresfuerzo hecho, ganando el primer lugar, sin embargo ella no se ponía de pie, ni se movía. Sasuke rápidamente se dirige hacia ella, siendo seguido por los demás que apreciaban a la ojiperla del dormitorio 3, todos con expresiones alarmadas y preocupadas.

- Lo logre, Sasuke…- susurra la Hyuga acostada en el suelo bocarriba, muy apenas podía hablar, a uno de sus costados se encontraba el Uchiha con cara de preocupación – yo… no fui el que divulgo la noticia, por favor… confía en mi, no estás solo… - después de eso, intento levantarse con un poco de éxito, pero ella se desvanece, siendo sostenida antes de chocar de nuevo con el suelo por Sasuke.

- Te creo… Desordenado Hyuga… - murmura Sasuke mirando el rostro inconsciente la Hyuga.

* * *

**Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, si que Hinata-chan le sufrió por demostrarle a Sasuke que ella no fue…**

**Mare-14****:** creo que como ya lo abras leído, todo salió perfecto, a excepción de esa torcedura que ya se le están haciendo frecuentes a Hinata-chan… en un mundo de hombres obviamente tendrás muchos accidentes, y eso Hinata lo está viviendo en carne propia.

**Dniizz:** me pareció algo lindo incluir que Gaara se haya sonrojado, mas adelante sabrás el porqué de esa acción involuntaria de su cuerpo y mente. Creo que el odio por Sai te durara un buen tiempo, ya que es un tipo "antagonista" de Sasuke, al igual que Kabuto lo es de Hinata. Creo que te confundí con la participación de Hinata en el festival, ella solo iba a entrar al maratón, ya que solo faltaba un integrante, en salto creo que ella no podría, ya que hacer algo como eso necesita más que solo querer lograrlo.

**EyesGray-sama:** me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, espero que este también lo haga…

**0otTakuG4me3r:** tienes mucha razón, alguien tiene que cambiar ese pensamiento de Sasuke.

**RukiaNeechan:** Sasuke te va a molestar por un tiempo, ya que el todavía tiene la mentalidad de no luchar por lo que quiere, pero ya verás que se ablanda, ¿para que crees que Hinata dio ese bonito discurso a Yashamaru? la duda que tienes es para un personaje extra que viene de otro anime fuera de Naruto, creo que al final del cap. 6 "Descubierta" se mencionan las opciones. Lo de Kakashi, creo que tratare de darle más apariciones, ya que la mayoría de los caps. Están ambientados a lo que pasa alrededor de los protagonistas.

**luz253:** no tienes que disculparte por eso, no siempre se tiene el tiempo suficiente para lo que queremos hacer, aunque me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a leer. :3

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo…**

**Atte: Hika-Uchiha**


	12. Beso

**Estoy de regreso con esta actualización del fic "Ma girl" :)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Dialogo-

- "Pensamiento"-

* * *

- Lo logre, Sasuke…- susurra la Hyuga acostada en el suelo bocarriba, muy apenas podía hablar, a uno de sus costados se encontraba el Uchiha con cara de preocupación – yo… no fui el que divulgo la noticia, por favor… confía en mi, no estás solo… - después de eso, intento levantarse con un poco de éxito, pero ella se desvanece, siendo sostenida antes de chocar de nuevo con el suelo por Sasuke.

- Te creo… Desordenado Hyuga… - murmura Sasuke mirando el rostro inconsciente la Hyuga.

* * *

- "¿Qué me paso?" – pensaba la Hyuga empezando a abrir sus perlados ojos, encontrándose en su habitación acostada en su cama, sus raspaduras fueron curadas y tapadas con vendas y gasas, además ya no sentía dolor en su tobillo. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo que paso en la carrera - !Ahh! – ella no pudo evitar gritar al recordar el vergonzoso momento que tuvo que pasar con el Uchiha, la sangre fue directo a sus mejillas.

- !¿Por qué gritas?! – subiendo por las escaleras de la litera, iba una rubia con una expresión de preocupación y alarma.

- !Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la ojiperla se encontraba muy confundida, se supone que su amiga no podía estar ahí, ya que ese era un dormitorio para hombres. Sin embargo, observo a la ojiazul, esta usaba un lindo vestido color fucsia oscuro, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, sin tirantes y con pedrería color plata en la parte del pecho; su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, dejándose su ya tan común fleco - ¿Por qué vistes asi?

- Una pregunta a la vez… - la Yamanaka se sienta en la cama individual junto a Hinata – estoy aquí por la fiesta de premiación del festival deportivo, invitaron al dormitorio ganador de Konoha Fem, ya que este año el que daría la fiesta seria tu instituto… Por cierto…!Felicidades! – Abraza efusivamente a la Hyuga – supe que ganaste dos competencias de atletismo, pero que te desmayaste al terminar la segunda… ¿te encuentras mejor? - Hinata asiente a duras penas por el fuerte agarre de la Yamanaka – por cierto ¿Por qué gritaste y te pusiste colorado, pequeño Shiro? – la rubia la mira de forma picara y el tono que usa fue de juego y diversión.

- P-por nada en e-especial… - los colores regresan a las mejillas de la Hyuga, haciendo reír a la segunda chica – no crees que nos traería problemas que tu estés aquí…

- Claro que no, Neji me encargo cuidarte hasta que despertaras para que te cambies – la Yamanaka camina hacia uno de los buros de Hinata, ahí se encontraba una caja color negro, la cual se la entrega a Hinata – este es tu traje para la fiesta, ya los chicos debes ir de traje según las reglas, ya debes cambiarte…

- ¿Y tú te quedaras a observar como lo hace, Yamanaka? – pregunta una tercera voz masculina desde la entrada del lugar, las dos chicas voltean por inercia, encontrándose a Sasuke, usaba un pantalón y saco en color negro, con una camisa azul marino, su calzado eran unos zapatos también en negro.

- !No digas estupideces Sasuke! – en las mejillas de la rubia había un ligero sonrojo – Shiro, mejor te veo en la fiesta… - ella sale de la habitación dando un portazo de enojo, Hinata queda estática por el momento antes pasado.

- Supongo que… buen trabajo desordenado Hyuga – Sasuke se sentía un poco incomodo por tener que felicitar a la Hyuga, además de que ella le demostró lo contrario a lo que él creía sobre el reportaje de Anko, era un duro golpe a su orgullo de Uchiha.

- Gracias… No fui yo quien propago el reportaje, por favor confía en mí…

- Ya me lo dijiste… Y creo recordar que yo te respondí que te creo – el chico interrumpe a Hinata, ella muestra una suave sonrisa al oír de sus propias palabras que le creía a ella – tienes que cambiarte, que te hayas torcido el tobillo no te impide ir a la fiesta, además la molesta de la Yamanaka y los idiotas estarán preguntando por ti si no apareces… Yo me tengo que ir… - sale de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa.

- Claro Sasuke… - Hinata ríe por el apodo del Uchiha hacia quienes supuso serian Naruto y Kiba, ya que eran a los únicos que ella escuchaba a Sasuke decirles idiotas.

* * *

Cerca de los dormitorios de los Tigres Blancos, alumnos de Konoha Gakuen y Fem vestidos para una fiesta, miraban sobre un tipo de repisa a los profesores Rin, Obito y Kakashi, junto a Yashamaru, quien remplazaba a Tsunade y a Shizune. Ellos entregarían los reconocimientos para el dormitorio 3 como el definitivo ganador del festival deportivo.

- Como ya todos aquí deben saber, cada año una de las dos escuelas Konoha es el anfitrión de la fiesta de premiación, este año Konoha Gakuen tiene el gusto de dar esta fiesta, antes que nada, el ganador de este año de la Competencia Atlética Deportiva de Konoha Gakuen es…!El dormitorio 3! – anunciaba Rin con mucha emoción, en sus manos estaba un trofeo dorado con el reconocimiento antes dicho, Sasori pasa a la repisa y recibe con orgullo el reconocimiento, los integrantes del dormitorio 3 empiezan a gritar con emoción. La música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, luces de todos colores empezaron a brillar y a moverse por todos lados, dando el aspecto de uno de esos centros nocturnos tan frecuentados por los adolescentes.

- Trabajaron muy duro chicos… – los chicos se encontraban reunidos escuchando la felicitación de su líder – espero que disfruten esta gran fiesta que bien merecida se la tienen…

- !Esperen chicos! – Todos voltean a ver a Naruto con curiosidad por la interrupción - !Shiro apenas está llegando! – todos voltean hacia donde el mencionado iba entrando, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa de botones en gris, sus mangas las tenia arremangadas en tres cuartos, llevaba una corbata aflojada en negro, su cabello estaba revuelto como siempre.

- !Shiro, Shiro, Shiro! – gritaban todos los chicos el nombre de la persona que logro el triunfo en el festival, muchas chicas empezaban a rumorear entre sí que el Hyuga era un chico perfecto: lindo y tierno, inteligente y buen deportista, además de que esa imagen de niño pequeño atraía mucho a las del género femenino por instinto.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Gaara preocupado por Hinata, ya que después del incidente, quedo muy alarmado al ver que la Hyuga no se movía después de caer al suelo. Sin embargo, Yashamaru después de hacerle las curaciones con ayuda de Neji, le informo detalladamente su condición, pero eso no le quitaba la angustia de encima – trabajaste y sufriste por todos nosotros, debes estar cansado…

- No te preocupes Gaara – Hinata le sonríe de forma dulce – ahora finalmente siento que encajo en este lugar…

- !Shiro! – al lado de la Hyuga llega Ino tomándola del brazo con una brillante sonrisa, Gaara mira de forma curiosa a la chica – Te ves muy guapo con esa ropa, Neji tiene buen gusto para combinar…

- En realidad yo elegí todo el conjunto… - a sus espaldas aparece Tenten usando un vestido color rojo a la altura de las rodillas de tirantes, con unas zapatillas también del mismo color – Shiro, hace tiempo que no te veo… Tengo que buscar a Neji, hablamos después… - la chica camina hacia el Hyuga pelicafé.

- Al parecer Blandito es muy popular entre las chicas… - Gaara miro como el rostro de Hinata adquiría un tono rojo y empezaba a negar.

- ¿Quién es popular entre las chicas dattebayo? – El rubio Namikase hace aparición entre ellos y mira fijamente a la chica, causando un pequeño sonrojo sus mejillas – "¿Ellos serán pareja?" – el Namikase miro con tristeza la cercanía entre "Shiro" e Ino - Acaso es tu no…

- !No! – grita alarmada la rubia – solo somos amigos de infancia de Londres… - la ojiazul mira nerviosa a la Hyuga, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente.

- Ella es Ino Yamanaka, no es mi novia… - Hinata mira a Naruto directamente, quien solo suspira con alivio y recupera su brillante sonrisa – "Interesante, suspiro con alivio…" creo que tengo algo que hacer, Naruto podrías quedarte con Ino, no quiero dejarla sola en la fiesta…

- No te preocupes Shiro, yo la acompaño dattebayo – el rubio sonríe con emoción y alegría, por su parte Ino muy sonrojada agradece a Hinata con un apretón leve en el brazo antes de soltarlo e irse entre la gente con el ojiazul.

- "Suerte Ino…" – Hinata camina en otra dirección a donde estaba la fiesta para despejarse un poco

- Así que aras de Cupido entre tu amiga y Naruto…- murmura el pelirrojo mirando con gracia a la Hyuga.

- Es solo un pago por un favor que ella me hizo… - Hinata sonríe inconscientemente mirando por donde los dos rubio desaparecieron entre la gente, haciendo que el pelirrojo que la observaba se sonrojara de nuevo.

- "¿Qué me está pasando en estos días?" – se preguntaba confundido el ojiaqua por esas reacciones con la Hyuga.

* * *

- "Si no fue Hyuga… ¿Quién mas habrá sabido de eso?" – Pensaba Sasuke un poco frustrado de no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que rondaba su cabeza con mucha frecuencia – "tengo que tomar algo…" – se dirige a una barra de bebidas, estas estaban distribuidas en dos grupos, siendo separados por un arreglo de flores, pero al Uchiha le dio lo mismo el orden, agarra una copa del lado derecho del arreglo y se la toma de un solo trago – "Necesito pensar con más claridad…" – el ojinegro se va del lugar hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Por qué están separadas en dos grupos? – se preguntaba Sasori viendo los dos grupos de copas, a su lado Kiba simplemente niega sien saber el por que y toma dos copas del mismo lado donde anteriormente el Uchiha había tomado una de ellas, dándole una al pelirrojo.

- !Hey, ¿Qué no saben que ese lado es el de los profesores?! – antes de que ellos la probaran llega Obito gritándoles y quitándoles las bebidas – estas contienen alcohol, ustedes son menores de edad todavía, no pueden tomarlas…

- Si esas contienen alcohol… Kiba hay que asegurarnos que Sasuke no beba de las copas de ese lado – Sasori mira con seriedad a Kiba, el cual solo expresaba confusión – déjame explicarte, se supone que es un secreto solo entre Naruto, Sasuke y yo… Recuerdas la última vez que el comió chocolates rellenos de alcohol…

- Fue todo un desastre, no me lo recuerdes… esa escena de Naruto y Sasuke besan…!Aghh, da asco hasta recordarlo! – a la mente de Kiba llega la imagen del rubio Namikase con el Uchiha, ambos de 13 años ya que se conocían antes de entrar al instituto Konoha Gakuen, dándose un beso en la boca, ese recuerdo lo dejo un poco traumado con ese tipo de chocolates.

- El tiene alergia al alcohol, así que incluso si bebe solo un poco se pondrá como si hubiera bebido más de una botella… - a Sasori le incomodaba de cierta forma recordar ese incidente, pero era una buena forma de molestar a los dos chicos – Sasuke una vez que bebe alcohol…besa a la primera persona que ve frente a él…No importa si es hombre o mujer, el simplemente lo hará por impulso…

* * *

- Gaara, creo que ya me estoy sintiendo de nuevo cansado… me iré a mi habitación – Hinata se sentía algo sofocada por tanto ruido y luces por doquier, se estaba mareando.

- Quieres que te acompañe…

- No hace falta, tú diviértete y me despides de los demás, nos vemos mañana…. – la Hyuga sale del lugar en dirección a los dormitorios, tenia que caminar un poco lento por su tobillo, algo que por suerte no era nada grave. Iba mirando hacia el suelo de forma distraída, hasta que levanta la mirada y se encuentra a Sasuke frente a ella, se veía un poco cansado y mareado - ¿Qué te pasa…? – se le hace un nudo en la garganta, el Uchiha se le había acercado de forma rápida, arrinconándola en la pared y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hinata se iba a mover para un lado, pero el obstruye su huida poniendo uno de sus brazos en la pared cerca de su cabeza, como si hicieran la función de una jaula humana, la ojiperla traga duro mirando directamente al chico - !Hey Sasu…! – no pudo terminar la advertencia, ya que sintió como los cálidos labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los de ella, dejándola estática al instante en que el comenzó a moverlos con suavidad y algo de torpeza, después sitúa su mano libre en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Hinata abre los ojos de la impresión – "Debo estar soñando… Sus labios son cálidos, suaves y algo demandantes, saben a… ¿alcohol?...!Oh no, porque pienso como son sus labios y a que saben, me estoy volviendo loca!" – sobre ellos miles de fuegos artificiales empiezan a brillar en el oscuro cielo nocturno, siendo él y la luna llena testigos de aquello, haciendo esa escena aun mas enternecedora, a excepción de que los protagonistas eran a ojos ajenos o curiosos, dos hombres - "Tal vez alguien alla arriba no me odia despues de todo..."

* * *

**!Kyaaa! Que gran premio se llevo Hinata-chan… Mira que ser besada a la fuerza por ese muchacho… Todas lo quisiéramos…**

**luz253: Lo siento por Hinata, pero ella le va a sufrir por tiempo, ya que no es fácil para una chica sobrevivir en una escuela totalmente masculina, es demasiado común que en un mundo así de tosco, haiga muchos accidentes o golpes… Que el doctor la haya descubierto puede ser un punto en favor de Hinata, ya que no se tendría que preocupar demasiado para cuando vuelva a ocurrir otro problemita…**

**RukiaNeechan:** **No te preocupes, siempre que alguien tenga una duda es mi deber solucionarla… Como creo que ya has leído, la recompensa fue tener un beso de un Sasuke ebrio. Espero te haya gustado.**

**EyesGray-sama:** **!Me alegra que te haya encantado! La canción es una de mis favoritas y la letra es muy inspiradora, es mi adoración. Al parecer te gusto la reacción de Sasuke en cuanto al problemita del Yips, yo también ame esa parte de mucha confianza para Shiro.**

**Dniizz:** **Como ya lo repetí, no debes preocuparte por el tobillo, Hinata es muy fuerte tanto en alma como en cuerpo, ella lo superara… Cuando te confundas si tu quieres puedes preguntar, para eso estoy aquí… Disfruta del episodio… **

**Mare-14:** **Esa frase es tan inspiradora, es de mis favoritas… Que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**0otTakuG4me3r: No tienes que preocuparte por el tobillo, solo será momentáneo por la dura prueba que tuvo que pasar… Espero te haya gustado el capitulo…**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... Dejes sus comentarios buenos o malos...**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	13. Rumores

**Hola! Me disculpo por no actualizar el fin de semana pasado, espero que no se hayan enojado, al final del cap les explico mis motivos…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Dialogo-

- "Pensamiento"-

* * *

- Gaara, creo que ya me estoy sintiendo de nuevo cansado… me iré a mi habitación – Hinata se sentía algo sofocada por tanto ruido y luces por doquier, se estaba mareando.

- Quieres que te acompañe…

- No hace falta, tú diviértete y me despides de los demás, nos vemos mañana…. – la Hyuga sale del lugar en dirección a los dormitorios. Iba mirando hacia el suelo de forma distraída, hasta que levanta la mirada y se encuentra a Sasuke frente a ella, se veía un poco cansado y mareado - ¿Qué te pasa…? – se le hace un nudo en la garganta, el Uchiha se le había acercado de forma rápida, arrinconándola en la pared y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hinata se iba a mover para un lado, pero el obstruye su huida poniendo uno de sus brazos en la pared cerca de su cabeza, como si hicieran la función de una jaula humana, la ojiperla traga duro mirando directamente al chico - !Hey Sasu…! – no pudo terminar la advertencia, ya que sintió como los cálidos labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los de ella, dejándola estática al instante en que el comenzó a moverlos con suavidad y algo de torpeza, después sitúa su mano libre en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Hinata abre los ojos de la impresión – "Debo estar soñando… Sus labios son cálidos, suaves y algo demandantes, saben a… ¿alcohol?...!Oh no, porque pienso como son sus labios y a que saben, me estoy volviendo loca!" – sobre ellos miles de fuegos artificiales empiezan a brillar en el oscuro cielo nocturno, siendo él y la luna llena testigos de aquello, haciendo esa escena aun mas enternecedora, a excepción de que los protagonistas eran a ojos ajenos o curiosos, dos hombres.

* * *

La Hyuga se encontraba en un shock mental y físico, ya que no movía ni un musculo de su cuerpo por la acción inesperada del Uchiha, sin embargo la razón volvió a tomar el control de ella misma, alejando al instante al chico sobre ella.

- "¿Por qué no lo aleje al instante…?" – la ojiperla miraba a Sasuke frente a ella, este solo sonrió de forma tonta y traviesa, para después desvanecerse sobre a la Hyuga - !Oh… Sasuke! – exclama preocupada, tenia al Uchiha inconsciente en sus brazos, tratando de que no cayera al suelo, ya que este pesaba más de lo que Hinata podía cargar además de tener un tobillo en recuperación – "Por suerte estoy cerca del dormitorio…"- con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, la chica pone a Sasuke en el suelo y lo recarga en la pared en donde anteriormente estaba acorralada.

Ella se pone a pensar en cómo moverlo por los pasillo que le quedaban por recorrer, miraba a su alrededor como si la respuesta estuviera por algo lado, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una carretilla que los de mantenimiento usaban para la jardinería.

- "Es demasiado pesado, pero por lo menos lo puedo mover con más facilidad" – sobre la carretilla estaba Sasuke dormido siendo empujada por Hinata que trataba de no dar un paso en falso y dañarse a sí misma o al pasajero. Al verlo dormido no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierno, además de volver a recordar ese raro beso, instintivamente se los labios sintiendo todavía la calidez de los de Sasuke sobre ellos, aunque también sintió un sabor metálico y en esa área un pequeño dolor – "!ME MORDIO!" – tan alarmada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Hoshi, el tierno akita, le empezó a lamer la mano para llamar su atención - !Hoshi! Desde hace días que no te veo… - le acaricia la cabeza y el canino ladra de alegría, para después subir de un salto a la carretilla sobre Sasuke, empezando a lamer su cara cerca de su boca con cariño – Veo que lo quieres mucho… Vamos al dormitorio…

* * *

- ¿A dónde habrá ido Sasuke-kun? - una pelirrosa caminaba por el dormitorio 3, buscando con la mirada a su amado Uchiha, el cual no hizo aparición en a fiesta en ningún momento desde que ella había llegado – "Sera ese Sasuke-kun…" – a lo lejos sentado en las escaleras pudo observan a alguien sentado poniendo toda su atención a su celular - !Sasuke-kun aquí esta…!

- !¿Qué te pasa?! – grita un poco molesto Gaara al casi perder su audición por el chillido de Sakura a sus espaldas - !Casi me dejas sordo! "Maldito Duende Nacional gritón…" – el pensamiento hacía referencia a su posición de Hada Nacional de Japón, sin embargo la pelirrosa de hada tenía lo que el tenia de pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué eres tan molesto y quejoso? – Sakura al darse cuenta que no es el pelinegro lo mira molesta y altanera.

- ¿Molesto y quejoso? No soy yo quien casi deja sordo a las personas… Además, los invitados como tú no pueden andar acosando… digo merodeando por aquí a esta hora de la noche – una sonrisa superior surcan los labios del Sabaku no – mejor vete antes de que te veten de poder entrar a esta escuela – el pelirrojo entra al edificio a paso tranquilo, dejando a la Haruno echando chispas por el enojo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el Instituto Konoha Gakuen, para esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de camino hacia sus clases, sin embargo el único alumno Uchiha iba quejándose silenciosamente de su dolor de cabeza.

- Lo que tome tenia alcohol… - a su mente llega el recuerdo de la copa que se tomo el día anterior, solo tenía recuerdos borrosos y eso le causaba mucha duda, ya que el sabia que cuando bebía alcohol debido a su alergia, todo siempre terminaba en un desastre – "Como cuando bese al dobe… !Que asco!" – de repente a sus espaldas sintió una mirada muy dirigida hacia él. Al voltear se encuentra con "desordenado Hyuga" un poco sonrojado que desvió la mirada el momento en que él lo miro - ¿Por qué me estas examinando?

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo lo hice? – la Hyuga trataba de no sonar muy nerviosa, ya que durante toda la mayoría del día ella lo había estado observando, sin embargo trataba de que él no se diera cuenta – "Al parecer el no recuerda lo que paso…"

- Lo has estado haciendo desde la mañana… - Sasuke se acerca a ella de forma rápida y firme - ¿Qué es? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? – la Hyuga se sonroja mas, despertando mas la curiosidad del azabache y negando de forma seria – Tu ayer… beso..

- ¿Beso?... Si es un beso… - murmura el ojinegro ya sabiendo más o menos porque la Hyuga estaba así - ¿Con quién? No me digas que… – a su mente llega un recuerdo de tener a Hoshi sobre el lamiéndole la cara – "Hoshi… Ahora pensara que soy un maldito pervertido enfermo por los animales... "hice mal… Debiste haberme detenido

- ¿Tenia que detenerte? – pregunta Hinata ofendida – yo no controlo tus acciones…

- Ya olvídalo – le murmura el ojinegro, la discusión que iba a empezar no tenia rumbo lógico – No quiero recordarlo, además fue asqueroso y meloso… - el comentario fue haciendo referencia a las sensaciones de que un perro te lama casi toda la cara.

- ¿Que?... ¿Acaso tú crees que es maravilloso para los demás? – ella se sintió más furiosa por ese comentario ¿Tan mal besaba?

- ¿Por qué te molestas? – el ojinegro ya no entendía nada, si estaban hablando de un beso de perro ¿cierto? - ¿Qué no fue con Hoshi…?

- ¿Hoshi? – Hinata tenía la mente revuelta: primero Sasuke apenas y recordaba algo, después dice el beso fue asqueroso y meloso, y ahora piensa que fue con el akita – "Tal vez lo único que recuerda es cuando Hoshi se le subió enzima… Es un alivio que no recuerde todo… Moriría de vergüenza…" C-claro que f-fue con Hoshi, estaban muy apasionados…

- No es gracioso… - el Uchiha miro directamente a la Hyuga, se dio cuenta que tenía el labio partido – "Sabiendo como es, se debió de haber tropezado" Nos vemos después…

- ¿De verdad cree que fue con Hoshi? – se preguntaba la Hyuga mirando como Sasuke se iba alejando de ahí.

* * *

Rara vez en una escuela como Konoha Gakuen, había un gran alboroto de celulares por todo el lugar, ya que había reglas en cuanto al uso de celulares, no estaban prohibidos por ser un internado de adolescentes que pueden responsabilizarse de esos aparatos electrónicos.

Sin embargo hoy no era un día como todos, ya que a la vez en distintas partes del campus, se oían los tonos de haber recibido un mensaje.

- ¿También lo recibiste? – todos murmuraban y estaban atentos a las pantallas de sus teléfonos, además de que hacían una cara de duda e impresión.

- "¿Por qué hay tanto murmuro?" – Sasuke iba caminando como si nada por los pasillos, lo más extraño era que todos se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban cosas que no llegaba a entender, sin embargo ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo eso los celulares? ya que no paraban de sonar los molestos tonos a su alrededor. Su celular también empezó a avisarle que recibió un mensaje – "El desordenado Hyuga me mintio... Todo concuerda, eso explica porque tenia el labio roto... Espera... !YO LE MORDI EL LABIO!"

A la vez de esto, Gaara se encontraba en la cancha de futbol haciendo calentamiento para su entrenamiento con el equipo de la escuela, hasta que su siente una vibración en el hombro, lugar donde tenía un porta celulares especial para hacer deporte.

- ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje de…? – quedo congelado al ver que era lo que le habían enviado, tan distraído estaba, que sin poder evitarlo, un balonazo le dio directamente en la cabeza, enviándolo de lleno al suelo de espaldas – "¿Cómo paso esto…?" – desde el suelo observa más de cerca la foto, apreciando como "Shiro" se encontraba acorralado en la pared por Sasuke, además de que los dos se estaban dando un beso – "Uchiha y… ¿Blandito?"

* * *

- "¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos hoy?" – se preguntaba la Hyuga con algo de nerviosismo por toda la atención que le daban todos.

A cualquier lugar que iba todos sus compañeros la miraban de forma rara: curiosidad, burla, asco, duda… Esas eran algunas de las emociones que podía apreciar en sus rostros. Sin embargo decidió no darle tanta importancia, ya que más adelante vio a Neji caminando de forma rara, como si estuviera buscando algo con mucha urgencia, decidió acercarse a ver que le estaba pasando a su primo.

- !Neji! – ella le habla y el de forma rápida se voltea a verla, su mirada expresaba mucha furia contenida y su rostro estaba fruncido mirándola de forma acusatoria - ¿Qué te pasa..? – la toma del brazo tratando de no verse tan brusco y le lleva dentro de un salón que estaba vacío - ¿Por qué fue eso Neji?

- El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – Hinata sabía lo que significaba ese tono cortante y muy atemorizante… Neji estaba en uno de sus ataques de sobreprotección como hermano mayor – Tu y el bribón de Uchiha…

- ¿Qué hay con Sasuke? "Espero que no sea lo que pienso" –

- ¿El te obligo? – el tono que usaba Neji era muy demandante, Hinata estaba demasiado presionada como para pensar a que se refería – "Maldito Uchiha, nadie puede tocar a mi pequeña prima… Por algo soy su guardián…"

- ¿Obligarme? – la ojiperla veía como el Hyuga caminaba como león enjaulado por el salón, parecía que se arrancaría los cabellos por la furia.

- No te hagas la desentendida… ¿Qué significa esto? – el pelicafé le tiende su celular a una Hinata muy nerviosa, después ella observa la imagen en la pantalla.

- "No puede ser…" Y-yo puedo explicarlo nii-san – murmura sonrojada la Hyuga, el ojiperla mayor la mira esperando a que prosiga con su explicación.

* * *

- ¿No creen que esta es la noticia del año? –

- De hecho… Escuche un rumor de que paso algo similar con Namikaze y Sasori-senpai… -

- Pensé que era mentira, pero que él sea… -

- !Oigan! Es Sasuke…. –

Por una de las puertas de la estancia de descanso, entre el tan mencionado pelinegro Uchiha. El ambiente se torna pesado todos tratan de disimular su atención hacia otro lado, sin embargo un chico de piel pálida a un costado de Sasuke lo miraba con mucha burla.

- !Uchiha Sasuke, felicidades! – el Uchiha simplemente lo mira de reojo - ¿Significa que nuestra escuela finalmente ha conseguido su PRIMERA PAREJA? – dice con mucho veneno lo último. Todos empiezan a murmurar cosas parecidas a lo dicho por Sai.

Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite en paciencia, ese el último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La furia era el que lo controlaba, tomo a Sai por el cuello de la camisa, este solo lo miraba de forma retadora.

- Dilo de nuevo… - gruñe el azabache con la ira saliendo por todos sus poros.

- ¿Acaso no aceptaras que eres _eso_? – Sasuke lo iba a golpear, pero sintió que alguien le detiene el brazo y aleja de Sai. Al ver de quien se trataba, su ira se disipa y simplemente mira hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – la Hyuga, junto a Neji y Gaara, llega antes de que algo grande pase, no podía permitir que Sasuke se metiera en problemas, además de que por indicación de Yashamaru, ella no podía ser envuelta en un lio por precaución.

- Shiro… ¿no eres tu una víctima de este incidente? –

- ¿De que estas hablando? – se le tenía que ocurrir algo que fuera creíble y que no perjudicara a Sasuke – el beso… !Yo lo hice! – todas las miradas masculinas se posan sobre ella –En Londres, toda le gente aunque no sean pareja, se besan… A mi llamaban…. "Que vergonzoso…" E-el Maestro del Beso…

- Desordenado Hyuga, no tienes que… - Hinata pone rápidamente su mano sobre su boca, dejándolo callado al instante, algunos se impresionaron, nadie se atrevía a callar de esa manera al "demonio Uchiha"

- Es verdad… Como si besarse fuera la gran cosa… - Neji se sentía muy orgulloso de la valentía que demostraba Hinata en ese momento, sin embargo noto un brillo especial en sus ojos – En Europa, solo besas y ya, ¿Quieren que les muestre? – al terminar la frase, al primero que ve, quien resulto ser Gaara, lo toma de sus hombros y le planta un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejándolo congelado por tal acción de la Hyuga – Ahora que ya lo viste… Deja de esparcir rumores por algo tan trival…

Después de la explicación de "Cultura" de parte la Hyuga, los rumores dejaron de oírse, al parecer no tenían muchos fundamentos, ya que si "Shiro" venia de un país tan liberal como lo es Londres, era de esperarse que adoptara costumbres de ahí, como lo es besar sin distinción y a cualquier tiempo, no como en Japón, que el contacto físico era algo muy respetado entre todos los habitantes.

* * *

- Gracias por la información anterior Sai… - en el gimnasio antes de que la reportera Anko apareciera, Sai estaba trabajando duro para poder saltar la barra, sin éxito.

- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a preguntarme a mi por Sasuke? – responde cortante y mostrando ira en sus ojos – no te basta con la información del síndrome de Yips…

- Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero este es mi trabajo… - Sai solo la mira con incredulidad, para después bufar y seguir con su entrenamiento, siendo observado por Anko.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap... Como dije al principio del capítulo…. !PIDO MIL DISCULPAS! **

**Esta vez no actualice porque tenía un songfic pendiente, ya que es el regalo de una amiga que cumple este día, ya que se lo prometí y necesitaba un poco más de tiempo… **

**Aunque el songfic sea un regalo, ustedes lo pueden tomar como una compensación por haber tardado en actualizar…. Espero me perdonen...**

**Dniizz:** A mi también me pareció una buena idea lo de alérgico al alcohol jajajaja…. Lo de recordar el beso, como ya leíste, no recordó el beso exacto, si no la lamida del adorable Hoshi… Lo de Gaara te dejare con la duda…

**RukiaNeechan:** Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo y el beso… Mas o menos ya viste la reacción de Sasuke… Al parecer lo tomo con mucha calma, ya que el mismo sabe lo que le pasa con el alcohol. Me parece buena idea hacer creer a Gaara o a otro personaje que es gay. El cap responde tu pregunta, al parecer alguien corrió los rumores con todo y foto.

**EyesGray-sama:** Recordó el beso pero no con el personaje indicado, el cree al principio que fue con el akita jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya encantado… Por cierto, por ahí leí que tu cumpleaños fue hace unos días… !Felicidades! Es atrasado, pero cuenta…

**mare-14:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca lindo.

**0otTakuG4me3r:** Espero que te haya gustado las reacciones del alcoholen Sasuke.

**luz253:** Veo que a la mayoría les gusto el beso entre los dos… Pero que problemas traerá eso…

**En general… Me disculpo todos por tardarme en actualizar hasta ahora…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	14. Posada Suna

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, estoy aquí de nuevo con un capitulo mas de Ma girl…**

**Me gustaría agradecer a los que leyeron el Songfic "Única", además a mi Unnie le encanto y le pareció muy lindo que a ustedes les haya gustado también…**

**Me encantaron sus comentarios del capitulo pasado, los cuales me tienen muy alegre :)**

**luz253: que bueno que te haya hecho reir, normalmente no soy una buena comediante, entonces fue un logro para mi jajajaja.  
**

**Noodle-Gorillaz: Es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo, bienvenid al fic. Tienes mucha razon, es un tipo de adaptacion, ya que habia visto la version japonesa y despues la coreana, me parecio muy buena la idea, asi que decidi hacerme mi version... Espero te guste la continuacion...**

**CrazyBlueFlower: Sin ofender a los hombres, hay algunos que no analizan muy bien lo que los demas dicen y aun asi lo creen, ademas que algunas mujeres por naturaleza son un poco manipuladoras, puede ser verbal o fisicamente, es un elemento que le agrege a Hinata pero ella no lo usa con un fin malvado, es demaciado inocente para eso...**

**jessychan13: Creo que por el momento ese deseo no se puede cumplir, pero recuerda que los secretos muchas veces siempre terminan saliendo a la luz. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

**mare-14: Hinata uso "el poder de la palabra" y manipulo a todos los chicos de ahi con sus clases de cultura, pero no lo hizo de mala forma, sino como un tipo de mentira blanca...**

**EyesGray-sama: Tambien tu tienes razon, es una adaptacion de "To the beautiful you (coreana)" y "Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (japonesa)". Los dos son doramas que tienen la misma tematica al igual que el fanfic, solo que esta un como una version y puntos de vista mios. Me alegra que te guste la historia, ese tipo de comentarios animan mucho.**

**dniizz: la verdad me parecio que poner que Hoshi haya sido el del beso, era algo que ni siquiera Sasuke se esperaria. Que te guste la palabra "blandito" no tiene nada de malo, a mi tambien me parece algo muy lindo de parte de Gaara. Lo de cultura fue algo que puse porque hoy en dia ya es comun ver que hasta los hombres den besos entre ellos, pero tenia la ligera idea de que en un pais como Japon, que divide los rangos entre mujeres y hombres, seria algo raro, asi que Hinata tenia que dar una explicacion cierto? y asi el rumor deja de ser transmitido ya que no tendria fundamentos... Espero te guste el capitulo.  
**

**RukiaNeechan: Yo tambien lo creo, mira que darle esas lamidotas a la cara de Sasuke, muchas lo quisieramos jajajaja. Si tu quieres no tienes que tratar de odiar a Sai, cada quien tiene su criterio de los personajes...**

**0oTakuG4me3: A muchos al igual que a ti les gusto la excusa del beso, creo que era lo unico que "Shiro" podria decir en su defensa, ya que se supone que de Japon a Londres hay mucha diferencia en costumbres, asi que quedaba perfecta.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Universo Alterno- Cambio de personalidad**

- Dialogo - - "Pensamientos" -

**Sin más retrasos…**

* * *

-Adoro las vacaciones…- comenta Naruto con mucha emoción como si de un niño chiquito se tratase – comeré mucho ramen dattebayo

- ¿Vacaciones? – pregunta Hinata confundida mirando a sus amigos.

- Cada cierto tiempo, hay un fin de semana más unos días donde nos dejan regresar a casa para luego regresar de nuevo… - explica Gaara, todos ellos habían olvidado que Shiro tenía poco tiempo de haber entrado.

- ¿Adonde iras Gaara? – pregunta Kiba de forma alegre al igual que el rubio, ambos amaban esos fin de semanas especiales, ya que podían ver a sus familias y salían del campus, mientras Gaara solo los observaba al igual que Hinata, parecía que los únicos maduros ahí eran ellos.

- No lo sé, tal vez regrese a casa con mis hermanos… - Gaara miro la cara de "Shiro" y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con el - ¿Qué te pasa Shiro?

- No es nada… Solo que estoy un poco celoso de ustedes – Hinata mira hacia otro lado para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su pequeño sonrojo – tienen a donde ir y pueden ver a sus familias… En cambio Neji y yo tenemos a nuestra familia en Londres, además que si estamos en la mansión que tenemos aquí, será muy aburrido pasarlo encerrado sin nada que hacer…

- Para que seas el Gran Maestro del Beso, no puedo creer que no tengas nada que hacer – se burla Kiba de la ojiperla, ella simplemente hace un puchero por el apodo que de ahora en adelante lo marcara en esa escuela, Naruto se reía y burlaba junto a Kiba – eres todo un rompecorazones, tal vez podrías salir con…

- !Dejen de decir esas cosas vergonzosas! – Hinata se había sonrojado, trataba de que los habladores de sus amigos no fueran a decir alguna tontería, ya que muchos de los alumnos la tenían en la mira por los rumores extraños de ella y Sasuke, cualquier cosa armaría otro problema.

- Chicos… ¿Quieren ir a mi casa? – pregunta de repente el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban tonteando frente a él – mi madre y mis hermanos han abierto una pensión cerca de la playa…

- !Iremos! – gritaron Naruto y Kiba a la vez, Hinata simplemente asintió y sonrió de forma alegre.

* * *

- ¿Te vas a casa? – pregunta la Hyuga curiosa al ver a Sasuke guardando ropa en una maleta de mano, el simplemente asiente para después moverse de forma rápida con la maleta y seguir metiendo cosas dentro de ella.

- Y tu…. ¿A dónde iras? – pregunta el Uchiha sin dejar de arreglar la maleta.

- Iré a la pensión de la familia de Gaara… - ella va hacia su ropero y empieza a sacar la ropa necesaria para el tiempo que estará en la casa del Sabaku no.

- "Al menos ira a un lugar mejor que el mío…" Me tengo que ir Hyuga – sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia los estacionamientos de autos, ahí estaba un auto negro, en seguida lo reconoció – "Itachi mando por mi…"

- Estoy aquí para recogerte, suba al auto Uchiha-sama – el chofer sale del auto y se dirige a Sasuke, este lo mira de manera retadora – el Presidente me mando por usted, no lo haga más difícil y simplemente suba…

- No iré a casa - lo interrumpe de forma cortante y altanera. El hombre simplemente lo ignoro y abre la puerta del auto, Sasuke aprovecha esa distracción y lo empuja hacia el auto, el sale corriendo por el campus de la escuela, era una suerte que pudiera correr de manera rápida, sin embargo el chofer no tardo en alcanzarlo conduciendo el auto.

- "Tsk, me va a alcanzar" – mira hacia atrás y el auto seguía detrás de él, tendría que ocurrírsele algo de manera rápida y urgente, no dejaría que lo llevaran con el bastardo de su hermano mayor, él ni siquiera lo soporta. Mira de nuevo hacia adelante y algo se le ocurrió que son duda no le fallaría… Saliendo del estacionamiento estaba Yashamaru en su auto convertible. Sasuke aumenta la velocidad, llegando a él antes de que este aumentara la velocidad, lanza la maleta de mano en el asiento trasero y de un solo salto, entra en el asiento del copiloto, sorprendiendo al doctor – "Ya no me podrá encontrar…"

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – pregunta un tanto molesto el rubio, tratando de no quitar la vista de la calle – Se que practicas salto alto, no tenias que volar hacia mi coche para demostrármelo…

- Solo estaré aquí un momento, algo se presento… - el doctor mira por el retrovisor, dándose cuenta que un auto de la familia Uchiha lo estaba siguiendo.

- Ya veo que se presento… Ponte el cinturón, perderlo será difícil…

* * *

- Ya hemos llegado… - anuncia un chico pelimarrón muy parecido a Gaara, solo que este tenía los ojos negros y se veía más maduro en edad, Kankurō Sabaku no. Los chicos: Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata y Sai, este último invitado por el Sabaku no ya que son compañeros de habitación, salen de una camioneta con todo y maletas. Frente a ellos había una enorme casa de dos pisos de color blanco, estilo playero y con varias palmeras y jardines alrededor de ella. Al acercarse se podía apreciar que esta estaba siendo pintada.

- !Pequeño Gaara! – de la nada sale una chica rubia de ojos aqua, como los de Gaara, pero un poco más oscuros. Al parecer los dos tenían cierto parecido, causando impresión a todos.

- Chicos, ellos son mis hermanos mayores: Temari – señala a la rubia que grito el nombre del pelirrojo, ella los saluda con una sonrisa – y a Kankurō ya lo conocen… - todos saludan a los hermanos de forma educada y energética. De la casa, sale una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño claro, además de tener unos ojos parecidos a los de Temari, solo que estos eran más claros. Ella tenía varias manchas de pintura blanca en la cara y ropa.

- !Gaara! – exclama ella, el pelirrojo se acerca de forma rápida a ella y la abraza con todo el cariño que un hijo puede expresarle a su madre - !Bienvenido! – todos saludan a la mujer al lado del Sabaku no, ella también les responde de forma alegre y gentil – !Wow, que guapos amigos tiene mi hijo! Sean bienvenidos a la Pensión "Suna"

- !Es muy hermosos el lugar! – exclama Naruto viendo a su alrededor, encontrando el perfecto lugar para vacacionar - ¿Usted lo hizo? Es muy bonito dattebayo… - todos posan su atención a lo que el rubio miraba con mucha atención. En una de las paredes exteriores había una pintura de unas grandes y hermosas alas de ángel.

- Fue difícil terminarlo, pero quedo muy bien… Espero no les moleste que les pida su ayuda para terminar de arreglar el lugar…

- No se preocupe señora, por mi está bien, me gusta ayudar… - le responde Hinata sin quitarle la vista a la pared, sus ojos tenían un brillo de impresión y admiración; la mujer por su parte ve como los demás asentían apoyando la idea de la ojiblanco.

Minutos después de quedar instalados en las habitaciones que ya se tenían preparadas, todos se cambiaron a una ropa más cómoda para poner manos a la obra. Naruto y Kiba estaban pintando una de las paredes totalmente de blanco con ayuda de unos palos para poder alcanzar las zonas lejanas a sus brazos, de vez en cuando se lanzaban pintura entre ellos; Sai y Kankurō por su parte ayudaba a Karura y Temari, ellas les daban unas cosas (sillas, mesas, plantas, etc.) para después decirles donde acomodarlas.

- A pesar de que estamos trabajando, es muy relajante estar aquí… - Hinata se encontraba parada sobre unas pequeñas escaleras para poder tener más altura y alcanzar a pintar cierta parte que le indico la Sabaku no madre. A su lado estaba Gaara, quien también estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que él estaba poniendo adornos en distintos colores sobre el blanco, para darle un poco mas de vida.

- Te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿Cierto? – el pelirrojo mira de reojo a la Hyuga sobre la escalera, en su punto de vista, este parecía muy encantado haciendo ese trabajo a pesar de estar en vacaciones.

- Si, me parece divertido… - sin querer, salpica pintura blanca, la cual fue a dar al cabello de Gaara, sin embargo el no se había dado cuenta – "¿Qué hago? Tengo que limpiarlo, pero no quiero que Gaara se enoje por haberlo manchado…" – ella se inclina un poco hacia el pelirrojo sin que él se dé cuenta, pero no conto con que su pie resbalaría. Hinata esperaba el impacto, pero no conto con que el ojiaqua la sostuviera de frente, como si se estuvieran abrasando, al instante se aleja de él un poco avergonzada – lo siento Gaara, es que…

- Me manchaste el cabello… - el ojiaqua pasa una de sus manos por sus rojizos cabellos, sintiendo como la pintura manchaba también su mano, después el toma la brocha que estaba utilizando con pintura color verde aqua – tendré mi venganza blandito… - una sonrisa medio sádica se forma en sus labios, mirando a Hinata con un toque de malicia y muy traviesa.

- Cre-creo que te estás precipitan… - Hinata miraba con un poco de miedo al Sabaku no, pero ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, ya que el pelirrojo había agitado la brocha cerca de su cara, manchándola al instante de pintura. En el ambiente se escuchaban las carcajadas del chico - ¿Con que quieres jugar? – ella hizo lo mismo con la brocha de pintura blanca, callándolo al instante, para después salir corriendo siendo perseguida con todo y la brocha de Gaara. Parecían dos niños pequeños.

* * *

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta Sasuke viendo la gran casa de playa frente a él.

- Solo un lugar al que me gusta venir, voy a registrarnos – los dos salen del convertible después de unas cuantas horas de estar dentro de él, ya que al auto de los Uchiha no los dejaba en paz por mucho rato.

Minutos después Sasuke exploraba los jardines, viendo el atardecer desde ahí, todo se veía muy tranquilo y silencioso, teniendo como fondo el sonido de las olas del mar.

Toma varias fotos con su celular, ya que él tenía el pequeño pasatiempo de la fotografía, hasta que el lente capta en una de las paredes un par de alas plasmadas. Al verlas de cerca, su mente le trae recuerdos de cuando saltaba y de su adorada madre. Se voltea y ahí estaba parado "Shiro" mirándolo con sorpresa y alegría.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – pregunta el Uchiha un poco sorprendido por la presencia de la Hyuga.

- Esta es la pensión de la familia de Gaara… Yo debería de preguntar – Hinata le sonríe, después ella se da cuenta de que es lo que Sasuke estaba viendo – "Tenía razón, el extraña el salto alto…" Me alegra que vinieras… ¿Me podrías prestar tu teléfono?

- ¿Para que? – la Hyuga simplemente negó y estiro la mano hacia él, Sasuke simplemente saco de nuevo el celular y se lo entrega, ella lo acepta gustosa. Después lo empuja hasta quedar pegado a la pared mirando hacia enfrente y se aleja - ¿Qué estás haciendo desordenado Hyuga?

- Tu simplemente mira aquí – ella empieza a picarle a la pantalla, para después dirigir la cámara hacia él y tomar una foto de Sasuke, el cual tenía alas – definitivamente te quedan bien las alas…

- No hagas cosas inútiles… "¿Intenta convencerme de regresar al salto alto?" – después él la mira su alegre expresión y su revuelto cabello azulado que brillaba por la luz, sin embargo su mirada inevitablemente recorre hacia su vestimenta, la cual era un short hasta las rodillas, tenis y una camisa de botones a cuadros, la cual estaba un poco abierta y mal acomodada, dejando ver el cuello y parte de uno de sus hombros, además de que ella estaba completamente empapada – "Descuidado" – él se quita el suéter que llevaba puesto, para después ponérselo sobre los hombros – ve a cambiarte, te enfermaras… - el Uchiha se retira un poco confundido por su forma de actuar en ese momento.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo creo que estubo un poquitin aurrido, pero lo bueno viene despues... La vez anterior que actualize, olvide escribir que los horarios seran irregulares de ahora hasta no se cuando, ya que la semana que viene tendre examenes y ya estamos en ultimo bimestre, asi que es importante que me ponga las pilas para estudiar.  
Nos leemos despues y dejen sus lindos comentarios...**

**Atte: Hika-chan 3**


	15. Perdida

**Hola! Regrese de la muerte jajajaja… De verdad me disculpo por la tardanza, pero llevo un poco de prisa y estoy demasiado ocupada con proyectos y tareas de la escuela, además de que ya nos están poniendo a estudiar para exámenes finales…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**En los capítulos pasados se me había pasado ponerlo: esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

- Dialogo-

- "Pensamiento"-

_Flash Back_

* * *

Era de noche, en el cielo brillando las estrellas y el sonido del mar hacían un perfecto ambiente para relajarse… Sobre todo para el grupo de estudiantes del Instituto Konoha Gakuen, quienes se encontraban demasiado cansados por estar todo el día ayudando a la señora Sabaku no en las tareas que ella amablemente le encomendaba. Todos ellos junto a la familia de Gaara se encontraban en una gran mesa de madera al aire libre: en uno de los costados estaban Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y Temari, frente a ellos estaban Kankurō, Kiba y Sai. Frente a ellos había diversos platillos con muy buenas presentaciones.

-!Todo está delicioso!- exclaman con mucha emoción y devoción Naruto y Kiba, ya que la cena estaba deliciosa, hecha por Karura, Temari y "Shiro" que se ofreció a ayudar como símbolo de agradecimiento además de que le encantaba cocinar – Arigato Karura-sama, Temari-chan y Shiro…

- Por primera vez concuerdo con el dobe – murmura Sasuke sin dejar de mirar de forma curiosa el sonrojo que se asomo en las mejillas de la Hyuga al estar siendo alagada por los dos glotones del grupo.

- No tienen porque agradecer… - la ojiperla trataba de no sonrojarse demasiado – yo solo estuve ayudando a Sabaku no-sama y Temari-san

- ! ¿Bromeas Shiro?! – Exclama la rubia menor – tu también hiciste gran parte, además es impresionante ver a un chico de tu edad cocinar con tanta facilidad – sobre ella se posan las miradas molestas de los demás chicos, incluyendo las de sus queridos hermanos – Todos aquí saben que es cierto… A Kankurō hasta el agua se le quema y Gaara no es muy paciente. Apuesto a que la mayoría de ustedes come comida instantánea – varios de ellos giran la cara con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza y silbando como si nada para aparentar, Sasuke simplemente bufo por la deducción.

- Ya cálmense chicos, mejor pónganse a comer…- de alguna parte llega Karura junto a Yashamaru, los dos se sientan junto a los chicos, quedando frente a Gaara y Hinata.

- Ustedes mocosos… Ni siquiera sabiendo que estoy aquí me invitan a comer – el rubio los mira molesto y ofendido – no tienen lealtad… - todos se miran entre ellos un poco asustados por el tono que uso - ¿Dónde está el arroz, onee-san?

- ! ¿ONEE-SAN?! – todos quedan estáticos y sorprendidos por el honorifico utilizado por el doctor hacia la señora Sabaku no, siendo una excepción Temari, Kankurō y Gaara.

- Ellos no saben de eso oji-san…- murmura el pelirrojo mirando un poco avergonzado al rubio.

- ! Oji-san! – exclama Sai muy sorprendido de nuevo, ya que el siendo compañero de habitación de Gaara, nunca había sabido de que el tenia un tío - ¿Entonces ustedes son…?

- Familia, para ser especifica oji-san vendría siendo el hermano menor de mi okaa-san y nosotros sus sobrinos – completa Temari con alegría – hablando de eso... – pasea su mirada por la mesa – Shiro, me comentaste que tenias un primo mayor en el internado ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Pues uno de sus amigos lo invito a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, además de que el lugar queda cerca de donde vive su novia – a la mente e Hinata llega el recuerdo de un sonrojado Neji explicándole que no podría acompañarla en vacaciones porque Rock Lee, su mejor amigo de infancia y fiel alumno de Maito Gai, lo había invitado a su casa, además diciéndole que pasaría tiempo con Tenten, quien también conocía el chico de cejas pobladas.

- !Sasuke-kun! – una voz chillona se oye por la entrada de la pensión, todos voltean encontrándose a la pelirrosa gimnasta con una maleta.

- "Maldita mi suerte…" – pensaba Sasuke sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza daba inicio con solo observar el cabello chillón de Sakura.

* * *

- "Es Sasuke…" – Hinata se iba a acercar al Uchiha, quien de forma solitaria estaba sentado en una banca escuchando música de su celular, sin embargo una cabellera rosa hace aparición, deteniendo los pasos de la Hyuga al instante, simplemente ella se hace para atrás, tratando de ocultar su presencia con uno de los postes de madera que había ahí.

- ¿Sasuke-kun que haces aquí tan solo? – pregunta la ojijade con curiosidad, manteniendo sus manos hacia atrás. El Uchiha solo la miro de reojo con molestia y regreso su atención a la pantalla del celular – tengo algo que mostrarte… - ella toma uno de sus brazos de forma insistente.

- ¿Cómo es que no puedes dejarme solo? – gruñe el ojinegro bajándose los audífonos y mirando a Sakura directamente.

- !Tadan! – Sakura de sus manos a su espalda saca una caja en forma de corazón en un fosforescente color rosa con un moño blanco – lo hice para ti… Cuando tu madre aun vivía, te gustaban muchos sus onigiris… No es el mismo sabor, pero he tratado de hacerlo lo más parecido… - ella deja la caja frente a él y se sienta.

- "Yo… no sabía que le gustaban los onigiris" – piensa Hinata desanimada con un dolor en el pecho y los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas tratando de salir. La Hyuga mira como Sakura le ofrece la caja y le da su contenido a Sasuke, quien tenía una expresión de curiosidad. Se da la vuelta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se va a lentos pasos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Hyuga? – pregunta sin interés el otro pelinegro del grupo – no es que me interese, pero no es normal que estés así según lo que me ha contado Gaara

- No es nada Sai… - Hinata trata de fingir una sonrisa, pero solo le sale una melancólica mueca – El rumor de… - el pelinegro se pone tenso y trata de evadir la mirada de la peliazul, eso le dio una idea a ella por su extraña actitud al comentar de eso, no por nada Neji le había dicho que él estuvo actuando raro - ¿tu tomaste la foto y la divulgaste?

- ¿Con que evidencia dices eso? – el pelinegro finge una sonrisa, sin embargo Hinata lo noto, al parecer si eran ciertas sus sospechas – si ese fuera el caso ¿que vas a hacer? – a pesar de la "sonrisa" en la cara del ojinegro, sus ojos iban dirigidos de forma amenazante hacia los perlados de la Hyuga.

- Yo… nunca dije que fuera a hacer algo… solo era una suposición, ya que eres una persona muy segura de lo que decías en cuanto al rumor… -

- Entonces no hagas suposiciones… "Para parecer una chica, el Hyuga es demasiado valiente o estúpido como para enfrentarme ¿Cómo habrá sabido que yo fui el de la foto?... Tengo que tener cuidado con el…"

- Ya vayan a dormir, tendrán que compartir habitación, ya que solo uno cuantas están desocupadas…- la Sabaku no mayor les avisa a los estudiantes, al momento de mencionar "compartir habitación" varios suspiran un poco tristes, ya que ni en vacaciones se puede dormir solo, por otra parte, Sakura chilla de felicidad, tal vez podría compartir con su amado Sasuke-kun.

Después de unos cuantos gritos de Kiba y Sakura, tropiezos de Naruto y gruñidos de Sasuke, las habitaciones quedaron repartidas de la siguiente manera: Gaara, Kiba, Sai y Kankurō en lo que era la habitación del último; Sasuke, Naruto y "Shiro" en la de huéspedes, y Temari y Sakura juntas, aunque la pelirrosa al principio se había negado; mientas que Karura y Yashamaru ya tenían su propia habitación individual y ninguno de los chicos querían incomodar a uno de los dos adultos.

- "Que mala suerte…" – Hinata miraba las dos camas de la habitación que la señora Sabaku no les había asignado. Sobre ellas estaban Naruto y Sasuke, uno durmiendo de una forma medio extraña y el otro simplemente de forma tranquila – "se ven muy tranquilos…. " – la Hyuga a una distancia prudente el rostro del Uchiha, quien solo reflejaba paz y ternura, lo que la hizo sonrojar al estar parada como tonta observándolo dormir – "¿Dónde dormiré?" – mira a su alrededor y decide hacerse un tendido en el suelo con algunas de las colchas que no se estaban utilizando, para después intentar pegar el ojo y dormir al igual que sus compañeros...

* * *

Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse, debido al clima y al trabajo que sus amigos realizaban, la mayoría de estos se encontraban muy ligeros de ropa, mostrando sus atléticos cuerpos que no dejaban de ser observados por las adolescentes playeras que pasaban por ahí viéndolos realiza sus labores.

Por suerte o quizás no, el Sabaku no pelirrojo y el Uchiha eran las más decentes en cuanto a su vestimenta, ya que mientras los demás llevaban shorts, camisas que mostraban sus músculos o sin una puesta, los dos chicos simplemente llevaban camisas de manga corta y pesqueros ligeros, ocultando su pálida piel a los rayos del sol.

- "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" – sus mejillas seguían encendidas de color carmín, sin embargo los chicos lo atribuían al calor del ambiente, ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte.

- !¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en cuatrimoto en la playa, dattebayo?! – Exclama el amante del ramen, llamando la atención de los demás en el lugar - !Vamos chicos!

* * *

- !WAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba Sakura con algo de horror mientras trataba de no soltarse de Temari, quien se ofreció a llevarla ya que la pelirrosa no sabía manejarla. Por otro lado, los chicos disfrutaban de la velocidad y el viento en la cara, conduciendo de forma individual por la orilla de la playa y riendo entre todos.

- "Si Neji- niisan me viera, le daría el infarto…" – pensaba muy emocionada la Hyuga imaginando como le daría el paro al corazón al pelicafé y riendo por sus ideas, hasta que sintió un chorro de agua en una de sus costados, mojando su corto y revuelto cabello, y la mitad de su cuerpo.

- Jajajaja – se escucho la risa de Gaara cerca de ella - !¿Cómo te mojaste, Blandito?!

- Eres un abusivo… - Hinata hace un puchero y trata de pensar en cómo vengarse del pelirrojo, pero a la vez mantenía toda su atención en el camino sobre la playa – "Tengo una idea…"

- !Es solo un juego! – el ojiaqua se encontraba a uno de los costados de la Hyuga, los demás, a excepción del Uchiha, se encontraban más adelante. De repente, Shiro comenzó a subir la velocidad, dejando un poco atrás al Sabaku no - !Cuidado! – grita con alarma al ver que la moto de Hinata parecía salirse de control…

- "¿Qué está pasando ahí?" – se preguntaba Sasuke viendo a varios metros adelante la moto roja de Gaara y la gris de Shiro, pero algo parecía raro, ya que Shiro parecía fuera de control y Gaara trataba de alcanzarlo, eso lo alarmo y subió la velocidad para alcanzarlos - !Shiro ¿Qué está pasando?! – grita muy preocupado a la Hyuga, quien recobro la compostura y empezó a reír, viendo la cara de confusión del Uchiha y Gaara, a la vez que los tres se detenían.

-!Jajajaja! – ella se reía con mucha fuerza y satisfacción – Debieron ver sus caras… jajajaja

- ! ¿Quieres decir que… - empieza la pregunta el pelirrojo con tono incrédulo.

- …fue una broma? ! – completa el pelinegro de la misma forma que el anterior – Me largo… - sube muy molesto al vehículo y arranca, aventando agua a su alrededor – "Yo preocupándome por el Hyuga, y solo es una broma… Espera… ¿Desde cuando me interesa lo que pase con ese mocoso?" - a su mente viene el recuerdo de la carrera en donde el ojiperla se lastimo varias veces por el – "Desde que él me mostro su determinación…"

Durante esos días de diversión y mucho trabajo en la Posada, Sasuke estuvo muy metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que los chillidos de Sakura no le molestaban en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera los llegaba a escuchar porque su mente se encontraba divagando en sus formas de actuar en cuanto al Hyuga, siempre estando alerta de lo que el hiciera. Esa actitud lo confundía de sobremanera, el nunca se había preocupado por alguien a quien conociera de poco tiempo y tampoco lo hacía tan obvio, y que ni siquiera por Naruto, su mejor amigo de infancia y quien lo mantuvo cuerdo después de las muerte de sus padres, dejaba a flote sus emociones.

- ¿Dónde está Shiro? – pregunta Temari a su hermano pelirrojo, a la vez que llamaba la curiosidad del Uchiha. Kiba simplemente hace un gesto que interpreto como un "no sé".

- Creo que había dicho que antes de anocheciera iba a explorar los bosques que están cercas de aquí… - a sus espaldas Naruto iba llegando todo mojado de agua salada con una toalla en sus hombros – lo raro es que ya eso lo oí hace horas y ya está empezando a oscurecer… - de repente el Uchiha se pone de pie de forma brusca.

- "No puedo contactarme con el desordenado porque no tiene celular…!Maldita mi tonta preocupación!"¿A que parte del bosque? – la voz de Sasuke seguía siendo serena, pero con un toque muy sutil de preocupación.

- Tengo entendido que a la parte norte… - como si de un rayo se tratase, Sasuke salió de la posada hacia quien sabe donde.

- ¿A dónde va el Uchiha? – pregunta Gaara saliendo de una de las salas de estar.

- No sé exactamente… "Sera que el teme por fin se preocupa por mas personas…!Eso es bueno… Dejara de ser un emo amargado si hace mas amigos!" – pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara mirando por donde el pelinegro se había ido.

* * *

- !¿Donde estoy?! – exclama Hinata muy alarmada en medio de un bosque mirando hacia todos lados – Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas… - con una linterna alumbraba las partes del lugar que no lograba ver, ya que algunas zonas estaban alumbradas por la luz de la luna llena sobre ella – Estoy cansada, herida y perdida…

Flash Back

- _!Que bonito lugar! – frente a los ojos perlas de Hinata se encontraba un bello claro en medio del bosque, había diversos tipos y colores de flores, árboles frondosos y verdes, además de varias mariposas volando por el lugar, los rayos de sol entrando entre las hojas de los árboles más altos deban un toque de cuentos de hadas por el brillo que causaban… Un paisaje digno de dibujar. _

_Así que de una mochila que había preparado antes de salir, saca un cuaderno de dibujo y una lapicera con las herramientas necesarias para su trabajo, se sienta en el césped y comienza a ver el lugar y a plasmarlo en su cuaderno a escala._

_Horas después…_

_- Ya está listo – sonríe satisfecha viendo con orgullo su boceto, puede que no sea la mejor dibujando, pero algo de talento tenia al momento de hacer cosas a escala, sin embargo su alegría se esfuma al darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, el sol ya se había ocultado y ella ni en cuenta por estar detallando ciertas cosas – Tengo que regresar… - guarda sus objetos de dibujos y se iba a poner de pie, pero sus piernas se habían quedado acalambradas por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, así que cae de nuevo al suelo, raspándose las rodillas y codos, además de tener un calambre en cada pierna – Esto duele mucho… Pero tengo que irme – como puede, la peliazul se pone de pie y ve su alrededor, estaba un poco oscuro y no veía mucho. A su mente le llega el recuerdo de que había echado una linterna, la saca y empieza a alumbrar por donde iba caminando, sin embargo olvido un pequeño gran detalle – Por donde…!NO RECUERDO POR DONDE VINE!_

Fin Flash Back

- Los chicos se van a preocupar si llego tarde… - murmura viendo hacia el cielo nocturno con la luna llena brillando y a su alrededor estrellas. De repente se oyen unos ruidos a lo lejos de su posición y que iban acercando, los identifico como unos gritos, sumándole que estaba sola en el bosque de noche y que no sabía por donde ir, su piel se comenzó a erizar, los latidos de su corazón taladraban sus oídos y sus extremidades se congelaron, dejando de pie con la lámpara en la mano apuntando hacia unos arbustos - ¿Qu-quien a-a-anda ahí-i? – el movimiento de varias ramas la alertan, dirigiendo de forma automática la luz hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos…- !WAAAAAAA! – grita muy asustada al ver que una sombra paso por ahí de forma rápida, sin embargo dirige de nuevo la linterna y se da cuenta de que solo era un pequeño cachorro de zorro de pelaje color blanco, sin embargo solo los zorros de ártico tenían ese color, pero se dio cuenta de que este tenía unas manchas en color gris en sus orejas y parte de su cara, además de tener ciertos rasgos de perro – veo que tu eres quien me asusto "Se supone que por naturaleza esa especie de animales se aleja de las personas, además su color…" – el pequeño animal se acerca a ella y empieza a frotarse en su pierna.

- !SHIRO HYUGA! – un grito masculino interrumpe el silencio entre la ojiperla y cachorro.

- !WAAA! – del susto Hinata suelta la lámpara y el pequeño zorro salta a sus brazos, pero por el impulso, los dos caen de espaldas esperando el impacto… El cual no llego.

- Creo que llegue a tiempo… - la Hyuga abre sus ojos, encontrándose con el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado y sosteniéndola de los hombros para evitar su caída y la del animal – Creo que debo de mantenerte en mi zona de visión… Así ya no causaras problemas - la ojiperla se impresiona al sentir los cálidos brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo, armando un cálido abrazo y logrando que las preocupaciones de Sasuke se fueran – Lo siento…

- Oye Sasuke… No puedo respirar – él la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte, tanto que el aire tardaba en llegar a sus pulmones, además de que recordó a cierto kitsune entre sus brazos -y el tampoco… - lo ultimo dicho por la peliazul confunde sobremanera al Uchiha, para después separarse y lograr ver una bola de pelos blanca en los brazos de Shiro con unas manchas de gris y ¿rojo?.

- Después me dices que eso…¿Te heriste? – el se aleja un poco de ella y trata de ver si su cuerpo está bien, encontrando unas raspaduras en sus brazos y piernas, además de un poco de sangre en su labio inferior.

- Son solo unos raspones y… - ella intenta mover sus piernas, pero una punzada de dolor se instala en esa zona, lo cual se demostró en su cara.

- No puedes caminar… - el pelinegro ofrece su espalda a la Hyuga, haciendo que se sonrojara y bajara la vista avergonzada – Anda sube, no te estoy preguntando… - sin más protestas, toma su mochila y con mucha delicadeza deja al pequeño zorro en el suelo, después sube a la amplia espalda del pelinegro, sin embargo segundos después siente un pequeño peso en uno de sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que el cachorro peliblanco subió con ella – la bola de pelos también vendrá ¿cierto?

- No es una bola de pelos… - murmura Hinata muy sonrojada teniendo suerte de no ser vista por el Uchiha – Gracias por encontrarme

- No hay de que… "A decir verdad me siento más aliviado saber que está aquí herido a no saber donde esta ni en que condición" – sin más contratiempos el ojinegro emprende el camino hacia la salida del oscuro bosque.

* * *

**PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!...**

**Sé que tarde creo que como un mes o más en actualizar, pero como en el capitulo pasado escribí, las actualizaciones serán un poco irregulares o tardada. Espero me disculpen y no estén enojados por el contratiempo…**

**En fin, como voy un poco a prisa, no podre contestar los comentarios, sin embargo le doy mis más grandes GRACIAS ya que deben de saber que los que me animan a continuar son ustedes, me di cuenta de que la historia ya tiene los 100 reviews!QUE ALEGRIA!… Además agradezco a los agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o la siguen…**

**Por cierto, lo del pequeño zorro… No me pude resistir en ponerlo :3 Uno de mis animales favoritos es el zorro de ártico, ya que son tan lindos cuando son cachorros, espero que no haya dudas sobre el comportamiento del animalito de este cap, pero si las hay pueden incluirlas en su comentario.**

**Dejen sus comentarios…**

**ATTE: Hika-chan**


	16. De Regreso al Instituto

**Hola! Estoy de muy buen humor gracias a sus reviews del capítulo anterior… Me emocione al ver que no estaban enojados por la tardanza… Se siente tan bien *.* Al final del Capitulo responderé los comentarios…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**En los capítulos pasados se me había pasado ponerlo: esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

_Flash Back o Frases antes dichas_

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun a esta hora? – en una de las bancas del jardín de la posada, Sakura miraba de forma aburrida la pantalla de su caro celular – No contesta su teléfono…

- Haruno… ¿Has visto al Blandito? – por uno de los extremos llega el pelirrojo Sabaku no, su voz y facciones denotaban la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

- No sé y no me importa… - la pelirrosa le voltea la cara con desprecio.

- Sasuke y Shiro… ¿Ya volvieron? – por detrás de ellos se oye la voz de Yashamaru, haciendo que los dos lo volteen a ver, además de que Sakura niega como respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha - ¿No han llamado?

- No… Shiro no tiene celular y Sasuke no se lo llevo por dejarlo cargando – responde Gaara mirando las expresiones de su tío, quien mira su reloj en su muñeca.

- Hay que buscar en los alrededores…Gaara llama a los demás chicos – el ojiaqua asiente y se va - pelirrosa…- Sakura lo mira furiosa por el apodo – trae linternas y de paso diles a los demás que se dividan en varios grupos y empiecen…

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? – preguntaba Hinata preocupada desde la espalda del pelinegro.

- Ya van varias veces que lo preguntas, ya sabes la respuesta… - no era la intención de Sasuke hablarle así, pero no podía distraerse de ninguna forma, ya que no solo podría resbalar o perderse, sino que también arrastraría en la tragedia a la Hyuga y a la "Bola de Pelos" que al parecer el ojiblanco había encontrado en el bosque.

- Creo que debes descansar, llevas un buen rato cargando con nosotros… - murmura la peliazul un poco avergonzada por tener que ser una carga para el Uchiha.

- Bien – de forma cuidadosa Sasuke suelta las piernas de la Hyuga y la deja en el suelo – Solo serán unos minutos… - se sienta a un costado – Eres problemático, muy desordenado y despistado – de uno de sus bolsillos saca dos pulseras de plástico con luces por dentro y se las entrega a Hinata – No las vuelvas a perder…

- ¿Cómo supiste que eran mías? – ellas las toma con sorpresa, una de ellas se le muestra al pequeño zorro, quien empieza a jugar con ella, mientras que la otra se la pone a Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo con el acto – Desde que te conozco me he preguntado… ¿Qué es lo que te hizo empezar a saltar?

- Primero: Supe que son tuyas porque hace unos días vi que las comprabas y se las enseñabas a Gaara; Segundo: Solo paso – responde con un poco de frialdad en su voz, como si quisiera evadir el tema.

- Yo… no quería incomodarte… Si no quieres repon…

- Es un deporte noble… - inicia con una voz un poco mas cálida, intentando reparar el daño que le hizo al responder así – El salto alto…no tengo que sudar mucho o utilizar mucha energía… Creo que debes de responder también... ¿Naciste en Londres?

- No, yo nací aquí en Japón, pero no tengo muchos recuerdos y estuve aquí durante uno años… Pero después de la muerte de mi madre y el nacimiento de mi hermana, nos mudamos a Londres. Para mi padre fue un golpe muy duro, sin embargo creo que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad… Cuando tenía 12 años se volvió a casar con una excelente mujer y de cierta forma ahora tengo a otro nii-san…

- Lo siento, no debí de preguntar… Debió de ser difícil para ti tener una madrastra y un hermanastro…

- Fue difícil, sin embargo tuve el apoyo de mi padre y de Neji, además de que Hanabi era una bebe muy pequeña, yo tendría cuidarla al ser su hermano mayor, además nii-san resulto ser una maravillosa persona – una solitaria lagrima sale de uno de los ojos perlados y baja hasta la mejilla, sin embargo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa – dejando eso de lado… Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes mientras saltas?…

En la mente de Sasuke se repetía la pregunta de Hinata, llevándolo a sus recuerdos de niñez cuando su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, lo observaba saltar en el patio de su casa. Hubo un día en que su madre le hizo la misma pregunta:

_- Sasuke-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes mientras saltas? – pregunta Mikoto con una brillante sonrisa hacia su hijo menor_

- _Cuando hago el salto… Siento como si tocara el cielo, si lo hago más alto creo que de verdad puedo hacerlo_ – el Uchiha le responde de la misma manera en que alguna vez se lo dijo a su madre.

- !Ohh! Eso sonó muy lindo y profundo… - susurra Hinata sonriendo – creo que hay que continuar el camino…

- !WAAA! – se escucha un grito o chillido femenino de lo más molesto, arruinando la atmosfera de tranquilidad que los dos pelinegros tenían, además de asustar al pequeño cachorro que tan entretenido estaba con la pulsera de la Hyuga - !Sasuke-kun!

- Por fin los encontramos…Blandito ¿estás bien? – atrás de ella venían Gaara con una linterna en la mano.

- !Gaara, Haruno-san! – exclama sorprendida la Hyuga tratando de levantarse con el peliblanco en los brazos.

* * *

- La lesión pasado se volvió a abrir – menciona el rubio doctor mientras le pone una venda a Hinata en el tobillo, para después ponerle otra en uno de sus brazos con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Naruto me dijo que solo habías ido a explorar… ¿Por qué ni fuiste con alguien más?- le pregunta el pelirrojo a modo de regaño, la Hyuga solo se hunde de hombros con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Me distraje mucho y me perdí…

- !Lo bueno es que encontraste una mascota, dattebayo! – dice con emoción el rubio al ver al kitsune* caminar por la habitación, como reconociéndola, para después moverse de forma rápida a un costado de la peliazul,

- Por cierto Shiro… Ese cachorro es de zorro, ¿Cierto? – pregunta Temari mirando al pequeño animal al lado de la Hyuga, Hinata asiente – creo saber porque es demasiado cariñoso con las personas… - la Hyuga la mira con atención – hace tiempo leí en internet que en Rusia hicieron algo… No recuerdo muy bien, voy por ;a computadora – minutos después la rubia llega con una laptop y se la pone a Hinata en la cama – este es el articulo…

"Los zorros son normalmente muy precavidos hacia los humanos y no se emplean como mascotas. Sin embargo, en un programa de reproducción selectiva realizado durante varias décadas en Rusia, un grupo de científicos rusos liderado por los hermanos Nikolai y Dmitri Belyaev, luego dirigido por Lyudmila Trut, tras algunas décadas de selección artificial logró producir ejemplares de gran afabilidad hacia las personas, capaces de menear la cola, responder a las caricias, expresar su cariño gimiendo o lamiendo a sus amos, así como seguirlos y responder a sus llamadas. A partir de la novena generación, además de los cambios conductuales, se registraron cambios morfológicos como orejas péndulas hasta los tres meses de vida, pelaje moteado y colas enroscadas. " *

- Entonces es posible que el – la Hyuga mira al cachorro en su regazo – sea un descendiente de esos experimentos rusos – Temari asiente de forma alegre.

- Al parecer has encontrado a un compañero fiel – murmura Kiba muy impresionado por el articulo – Yo no preocupo por eso, en casa tengo a mi Akamaru, espero que Shiro puede llevarse así de bien con el zorro… - una brillante sonrisa surca su rostro al recordar el can de blanco pelaje.

- !Aburrido! – exclama Sakura para después salir de la habitación donde la Hyuga, Naruto y Sasuke dormían – " ¿Cómo es que un chico cara bonita y un animal acaparan la atención de todos, sobre todo la de MI Sasuke-kun?"

- Bueno… Salgan todos… Hay que descansar, pronto terminaran las vacaciones y tienen que regresar al internado – anuncia Yashamaru sacando a los demás chicos del lugar.

- Shiro… Me iré a dar un baño, si ocupas algo no dudes en llamar a uno de mis hermanos, sus habitaciones están cerca de esta – el pelirrojo se acerca a ella y acaricia al cachorro con cariño, para después salir de ahí.

- Sasuke…¿ Me podrías hacer un favor? – el pelinegro la mira curioso – Podrías tender las colchas que uso para dormir…

- No – el mira sus heridas – dormirás en esa cama en la que estas ahora – la Hyuga iba a replicar, ya que esa era donde Sasuke durmió durante esos días – No quiero que te lastimes por otro error mío... Desde que llegaste, siempre te estás hiriendo por algo que siempre está ligado conmigo… Tratare de disminuir el dolor y recompensarlo.

- Gracias… - murmura Hinata llena de felicidad por las palabras del Uchiha – "Al menos se que en algo lo he ayudado, el… está cambiando"

- Mortificas a muchas personas, desordenado Hyuga – el pelinegro se le acerca y le revuelve el cabello – al rato regreso – el sale de la habitación, dejando a la Hyuga jugando con el cachorro.

- ¿Cómo te pondré? Ahora que se que te puedes quedar por tus genes experimentales… - decía en voz alta mirando al peliblanco, quien la miraba con mucha atención – Tengo que pensar…

Horas después…

- Shiro… - Gaara iba entrando a la habitación, cuando ve al Hyuga acostado en una de las camas individuales de la habitación. Se dirige hacia ella y observa como el pequeño zorro estaba acostado sobre ella, sin embargo un quejido lo alarmo un poco, al parecer el dolor todavía no desaparecía –

Tierno, tierno

Eres tierno cuando sonríes

Eres muy tierno, mi único amor

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Hinata volteando a ver el pelirrojo de de repente se puso a cantar una canción con poco sentido.

- Es una canción que mamá me cantaba cuando estaba triste o me dolía algo… ¿Quieres escucharla? – la Hyuga asiente con curiosidad, se sienta en la cama y deja al cachorro dormido en la cama, por suerte ella pudo darle un baño con ayuda de Temari y Kankurō, así que podía estar en cualquier lugar de la casa.

Tierno, tierno

Eres tierno cuando sonríes

Eres muy tierno, mi único amor

Gaara movía las manos de forma graciosa, como un niño pequeño, haciendo varios ademanes que se decía en la canción, como marcando la sonrisa o señalando al "único amor" inexistente.

Atractivo, atractivo

Porque eres muy atractivo

¿Qué hare con mi palpitante corazón?

- Ese tonto… - murmura Sasuke viendo desde la puerta la escena cómica: Gaara cantando y haciendo ademanes graciosos y exagerados, y Hinata riendo a no más poder, aunque ninguno habían reparado en su presencia y el Uchiha no trataba de mostrarse. Dentro de él, la ira y el enojo le gritaban que sacara al Sabaku no de ahí, pero eso lo confundía mas, porque ya había aceptado que se preocupaba por el desordenado, pero ahora que era ese sentimiento…– Llama a eso una canción…

Al día siguiente….

- ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano Yashamaru-sensei? – pregunta Naruto, mientras los demás solo escuchaban lo que la Sabaku no mayor diría.

- Creo que fue a un seminario, creo que estos días ha estado muy ocupado…- responde Karura tratando de recordar lo que su ototo le había dicho antes de irse.

- Cierto… ¿Hoy se van al internado? – pregunta Temari con un tono triste en la voz.

- Si, supongo que nada mas desayunamos y nos vamos…- responde Sai un poco desanimado, nadie quería regresar al instituto.

* * *

El camino de regreso seria un poco largo, ya que tenían que viajar en auto por la carretera, sin embargo cada encontró una forma de matar el tiempo, sin embargo la mayoría termino por rendirse. Ya que la camioneta era muy amplia todos podían ir de forma cómoda: en los asientos de atrás iban Naruto y Kiba durmiendo con la boca abierta, junto a ellos iba Sasuke mirando por la ventana a la vez que escuchaba música y una Sakura dormida, quien insistió sentarse junto a él; delante de ellos estaban Gaara y Sai, los dos también se quedaron dormidos después de platicar y jugar con sus videojuegos, mientras Hinata estaba en medio de los dos con sus cabezas recargadas en sus hombros y en sus piernas el pequeño kitsune estaba jugando con la pulsera que la Hyuga le había dado, mientras la otra la tenia Sasuke. Como conductor iba Kankurō.

- "Me divertí mucho, todo gracias a ustedes chicos…" – pensaba la Hyuga mirando de reojo a los chicos en la camioneta – Sasuke, ¿Podrías prestarme tu PC tablet?, hay un e-mail que necesito revisar.

- Esta bien – el Uchiha se quita de encima a la pelirrosa y la recarga en el hombro de Kiba, de una mochila de mano saca la tablet dentro de su estuche y se la entrega a la ojiperla.

- Gracias… - después ella centra su atención en la pantalla del aparato, hasta que por fin abre el correo que estaba esperando como cada semana: su querido padre siempre le enviaba fotos de todo lo que hacían Hanabi, su madrastra y su hermano mayor junto a él; había una en especial que le encanto de sobremanera: al parecer se encontraban en la sala de la mansión en Londres, en el centro había un sillón amplio en color negro, en el centro de este se encontraba Hanabi, a sus costados estaban Hiashi y una mujer de largo cabello rubio ondulado y brillantes ojos azules, piel blanca, de gran belleza y una aura de dulzura y gentileza, llamada Sophie Renou*, de origen francés. Detrás de ellos, de pie estaba un hombre joven con las mismas características que la mujer, además de ser muy guapo, siendo notorio su lazo de madre e hijo, Tamaki Suou*, mitad japonés y francés. Todos en la foto tenían una brillante sonrisa, aunque en Hiashi no era muy notoria – "Los extraño…" – después de ver las imágenes, había un segundo correo que leyó con mucho entusiasmo, pero… - !Viene esta semana! – de la impresión, casi se pone de pie, pero su cabeza choco con el techo, asiéndola sentarse de nuevo con un dolor en la cabeza y despertando a varios – Lo siento… "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?"

- No importa Blandito… - murmura Gaara tallándose los ojos y levantado la cabeza del cómodo hombro de Hinata – Por cierto… ¿Piensas ponerle nombre? – haciendo referencia en el pequeño peliblanco.

- La verdad, no se me ocurre ninguno…- esa pregunta hace que ha Hinata se le olvidara su problema anterior, dejando uno nuevo en su mente.

- !Nosotros te ayudamos dattebayo! – grita Naruto desde el fondo del auto.

- Naruto, tus ideas de nombre siempre son las mismas… - murmura cansado Kiba mirando a Naruto con una gota estilo anime.

- Claro que no… - el rubio trataba de defenderse de esa idea del castaño.

- Di un nombre sin que lleve la palabra ramen o Naruto – contraataca Sasuke mirando por la ventana de forma desinteresada, dejando a Naruto con un aura de vergüenza y desanimo – Kiba tiene razón – después de esa afirmación, Naruto empezó a gritar junto a Kiba, Gaara trataba de tranquilizarlos, Sakura se había hartado y también empezó a gritar, "Shiro" resistía el alboroto mientras le tapaba las orejas al kitsune que estaba temblando, Sasuke simplemente le subió a todo volumen a sus audífonos, Kankurō trataba de concentrarse en conducir con tanto ruido y Sai, pues a él nada lo despertaba.

- "Hay mucho ruido…" – pensaba Kankurō tratando de poner toda su atención en el camino, pero los gritos le empezaban a crear un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza - !BASTA! – de repente frena, haciendo que la mayoría que no iba bien sentado, callera o se golpeara – Por favor…!CALLANSE O ATENGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – una mueca malvada y diabólica apareció en la cara del Sabaku no, era mejor hacerle caso, ya que sus vidas estaban en sus manos.

- !Lo tengo! – exclama de forma alegre la Hyuga, siendo el centro de atención de todos – Tsuki*… Así se llamara – la peliazul mira al cachorro y este le lame las manos y empieza a frotarse contra ella, al parecer si el gusto, mientras los demás veían todo con una gota al puro estilo anime, al parecer la Hyuga no había escuchado las amenazas de Kankurō.

* * *

***Kitsune: Zorro en Japonés**

***La información del "articulo" que Temari le da a Shiro es real. Si en Internet buscan "Zorro" y seleccionan la opción de Wikipedia, hay un apartado en el índice que dice "Domesticación", es la misma que hay aquí. La puse para que se supiera porque el zorro es tan diferente a lo que son normalmente por naturaleza.**

*******Sophie Renou: este es un personaje inventado, ya que la verdad yo no sé el nombre de la madre de Tamaki.**

*******Tamaki Suou: es uno de los personajes del anime y manga **** Ouran High School Host Club, decidí ponerlo porque me gusta mucho. Este solo aparecerá como el hermano mayor de Hinata, en este caso vendrían siendo hermanastros.**

***Tsuki: Luna**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi… La "canción" que se supone canta Gaara no es una canción real, sino una que aparece en el drama, solo la incluí.**

**jessychan13:** Me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos, tienes mucha razón, todo a su tiempo, pero tal vez tus deseos se hagan realidad más pronto de lo crees…

**KITU24:** Es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo, pero me parece muy lindo de tu parte escribir que me extrañaras, me hace muy feliz el saberlo 3. Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste como la anterior… Bienvenid al fic.

**Lady-darkness-chan**: Es bueno saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior J

**Dniizz:** Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala… La verdad!YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN ZORRITO!

**larareshiram97:** Gracias por escribirlo, espero te guste la continuación… Bienvenid al fic.

**Mare-14:** La foto de portada la hice yo misma en un programa llamado PhotoScape, eres la primera que lo menciona, gracias por el comentario sobre ella.

**Yue Uchiha:** Bienvenid al fic… Me pareció muy gracioso tu comentario jajajaja, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacer un opening, aunque si me llamo la atención tú idea… Fuiste el comentario más largo de todo el fic jajajaja. No te desesperes con lo de los besos, recuerda que son dos hombres, tal vez más adelante se pueda otro… Yo también lo quiero, pero todo a su tiempo.

**mitch U.C:** No eres el único que quiere que Sasuke se entere de que Shiro es en realidad Hinata, pero como se los deje a los demás, ten paciencia… Espero te guste la actualización

**LoveHina:** Al parecer cuando comentaste en el cap pasado, estabas ansiosa por seguir leyendo… Aquí está la conti..

**Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth:** Eres de pocas palabras jajajaja… Espero que este también lo sepas describir de esa forma…

**EyesGray-sama:** La verdad el capitulo pasado tiene partes hechas por mi, pero la mayoría es del dorama, excepto el accidente de las cuatrimotos, lo del cachorro de zorro y que ella se perdió en el bosque, ya que en el dorama a ella por medio de engaños un viejo rabo verde que sabía que ella era mujer se la lleva a un almacén y creo que intenta abusar de ella, pero el protagonista llega y la salva tal cual héroe.

**dayana:** Que bueno que te gusten las actualizaciones J. ¿Adaptar el fic? Me parece bien, mi respuesta es positiva, tienes mi permiso. Aunque me da curiosidad saber cómo quedara, ¿me podrías pasar el link cuando lo hagas? No es que desconfié, pero es la primera vez que me piden la adaptación, así que me emociona verlo.

**Suzu. xD:** Tienes mucha razón, ya están por empezar, pero ten paciencia (creo que paciencia es la palabra que más he usado en las respuestas) Trate de actualizar lo más rápido que podía, espero no decepcionarte. Bienvenid al fic.

**Agradezco a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, espero les haya gustado la actualización… Dejen sus reviews que tanto nos gustan a los autores, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	17. Me descubieron de Nuevo

** Hola estoy de regreso! Hoy voy con un poquito de prisa, asi que en este capitulo no podre contestar los comentarios... Espero no se molesten...  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

**Mensajes **

_Mente de Sasuke _

Hablan en Ingles

* * *

- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? – se lamentaba la Hyuga mirando la pantalla de su laptop sentada en su escritorio del dormitorio, mientras leía varias veces el mensaje que había dejado una persona importante en específico:

**Hola Hina-tan, ¿Adivina que? Estoy en Tokio**

- ¿No deberías estar en Londres junto a oto-san y okaa-san? – se preguntaba Hinata como si esa persona fuera a responderle en persona, sin embargo el mensaje lo hacía por sí mismo.

**Hay un seminario al que fui invitado. Así que pensé "¿Por qué no visitas a Hina-tan?", no quiero arrepentirme después de no hacerlo, además quiero saber cómo te ha ido. Te invito a almorzar mañana, sé que es un poco rápido pero mi agenda y esos viajes por todo el mundo me mantienen muy ocupado.**

**Por ahí en la empresa escuche que estas en un internado llamado KONOHA, estuve investigando y resultaron dos escuelas, pero una era para chicas y otra para chicos… Así que por lógica tu estas en KONOHA Fem. Yo te recojo en la entrada al medio día.**

- ¿Qué debería de hacer? – Hinata caminaba por toda la habitación siendo seguida por la vista del pequeño zorro Tsuki, quien simplemente no entendía lo que su dueño quería hacer.

- Shiro, ¿Qué haces? – desde la entrada de la habitación estaba Neji mirando de forma extrañada a la peliazul – Y… ¿Qué es eso? – señala al cachorro sobre el escritorio de Sasuke.

Flash Back

- !POR FAVOR SENSEI! – exclamaba Hinata con suplica al médico Sabaku no, pero este simplemente se mantenía observando su computadora o papeles.

- He dicho que no se puede quedar… - el rubio responde de una manera cansada de nuevo.

- No sea malo, yo me haré cargo de él: la cuidare, atenderé sus necesidades, me haré responsable de los destrozos que haga… Pero por favor deje que se quede, Temari-san investigo y es una raza especial que es domesticada, no es tan salvaje como lo son normalmente – los ojos de Hinata brillaban debido a las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

- Esta bien… Pero con dos condiciones… - los ojos de la Hyuga se iluminan y una sonrisa aparece – Necesito que me ayudes como traductor de un amigo que conocí en un seminario de médicos, viene de Europa, y que tu eres 100% responsable sobre Tsuki, cualquier destrozo y queda fuera, además de que afectara tus calificaciones… ¿Aceptas?

-!Gracias! – exclama con mucha alegría la Hyuga

Fin Flash Back

- Entonces lo encontraste en el bosque, te encariñaste y decidiste quedártelo aquí en el internado – resume Neji la historia de cómo Tsuki llego a Hinata – Dejando eso… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Cuando entre tenias esa cara que el mundo se va encima.

- Tamaki nii-san esta en Tokio… - el Hyuga la mira directamente con sorpresa – y quiere verme, pero como Hinata, no Shiro… El no sabe nada, incluyendo a okaa-san y Hanabi-chan

- Hay que pensar en algo…

- ¿Qué tal si finjo asistir por un tiempo a esa escuela? – propone Hinata – el único problema sería el cabello y el uniforme… ¿Puedes llamar a Tenten o Ino?

- No creo que contesten… Se fueron de campamento con su grupo desde ayer – los dos seguían pensando, hasta que algo ilumino la mente de Hinata y Neji.

- Sakura/Haruno – dijeron a la vez los dos Hyuga, la pelirrosa asistía a esa escuela, además ese día ella y Sasuke tendrían una filmación de un comercial en las instalaciones de su internado, y por ende tendría el uniforme en sus vestuario pero… ¿Cómo conseguirlo sin que ella se entere?

* * *

- !MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! – gritaba llena de furia la pelirrosa después de descubrir algo que no le agrado para nada. Donde se supone estaba su uniforme de instituto, solo había una nota escrita en una perfecta caligrafía, parecía la de una chica, pero estaban en una escuela masculina, obviamente seria de un hombre.

**Hubo una situación urgente así tome prestado tu uniforme, pido disculpas por esto. Lo regresare de inmediato, además también tome una de las pelucas del Staff.**

* * *

- ¿Dónde está el desordenado? – el Uchiha entra al dormitorio, encontrando todo en silencio, cuando normalmente Shiro andaba de un lado para el otro o se dedicaba a practicar en su teclado – Te pareces a Shiro… - murmura mirando al kitsune, el cual estaba recostado en uno de los sillones del centro de la habitación – los dos son tranquilos, silenciosos, de apariencia delicada pero fuertes a su manera, fáciles de distraer y con una mirada muy inocente… "¿Desde cuando se tanto del mocoso? Me siento raro, hasta estoy hablando con un animal, creo que necesito descansar un buen rato antes de que Guren venga por mi…" – se recuesta en su cama, cayendo dormido al instante…

Mente de Sasuke

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba el Uchiha inspeccionando con la vista el lugar: un salón elegante y sencillo, ramos de color blanco y azul por todos lados, sillas como para invitados y una gran alfombra en color blanco - ¿Por qué visto asi? – llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro con un moño en blanco y unos zapatos de vestir – "¿De donde salieron ellos? Esto es muy confuso" – las sillas antes vacías, ahora estaban siendo ocupadas por personas que él conocía, como sus amigos de instituto o Guren, todos vestidos como para una fiesta y aplaudiéndole a él._

_Por el final de la alfombra, sale Tsuki y Hoshi, los dos con una canasta de pétalos en sus bocas, caminando hacia él, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a Shiro unos metros detrás de los animales, también iba vestido de traje, pero él llevaba un ramo de flores azules y lo miraba muy sonrojado._

_- "Esto parece… !UNA BODA!" – todo se volvió negro de nuevo, para después aparecer en otro lugar que su mente se invento, esta vez era su habitación en la mansión Uchiha, pero tenían ciertos detalles que la hacían ver diferente a como él la recordaba: la decoración se veía más adulta y pacífica, y la cama no era individual, si no matrimonial._

_- !WAAA! - por le puerta principal de la habitación, entra un niño de 5 años, piel pálida, ojos negros llenos de lagrimas y cabellos entre negros e índigos. Al verlo Sasuke, noto un gran perecido que tenia con él cuando era niño, además de que ciertos ademanes le recordaban a otra persona, como las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño. El pequeño al verlo, corre hacia el pelinegro y lo abraza, algo dentro de Sasuke se removió al ver al pequeño llorando - !Oto-san! Los niños se burlan de mi porque tengo dos papas.._

_- "Pobre ni… Espera, dijo !¿DOS PAPAS?!... Si él me dice papa, eso significa que yo soy uno, pero el otro… También significa que soy g…"-_

_- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? – por la puerta del baño sale Shiro, el pequeño suelta a Sasuke y corre hacia él, diciendo lo mismo que antes al Uchiha - ¿Qué hay de malo con tener dos papas? Es algo por lo que estar feliz, ¿verdad? – el Hyuga limpia las lagrimas del pequeño como si de una mama se tratase – Para reanimarte, ¿Quieres ir a pasear con Hoshi y Tsuki?_

_- "De verdad parecen ser familia… " – pensaba Sasuke viendo la bonita escena, hasta que…_

_- Si oto-san, pero… ¿Cuál papa me dio a luz? – la perlada mirada de Shiro se encontró con la suya, dejando ver alarma y sorpresa por la pregunta del menor.._

- !WAAA! – despierta muy agitado de su extraño sueño con Shiro - Solo fue un sueño… Pesadilla le queda mejor… "Lo extraño es que cuando vi a Shiro ahí, me sentí… ¿diferente?" – posa sus oscuros ojos en el reloj, dándose cuenta que faltaba poco para que Guren llegara y lo llevara a donde seria la firma de autógrafos.

* * *

- Es extraño usar falda de nuevo – murmura Hinata con el uniforme de Sakura puesto, el cual consistía en: una falda, arriba de la rodilla, tableada de color azul a cuadros; una blusa de vestir blanca, un saco negro con el escudo de KONOHA Fem. Sin embargo, la Hyuga prefirió usar un suéter que Tenten había olvidado el día de la premiación deportiva, ya que no quería exponer sus "atributos" por el tamaño del saco de Sakura, le quedaba pequeño; también llevaba unas mayas negras con unos tenis en azul marino, ahí también el calzado era libre. Su Corta cabellera ahora era la melena larga que tenía antes de la transformación, ya que entre las cosas del Staff habían encontrado unas extensiones de un color de cabello parecido al de Hinata, solo un poco más oscuro, parecía que se había pintado la parte larga – "Neji me salvo de una muy grande" – piensa muy aliviada al recordar cómo se infiltraron entre el Staff y tomaron el uniforme de la pelirrosa.

- !Hina-tan! – una voz masculina la saca de sus pensamientos, ese apodo solo era dicho por una persona en todo el mundo: Tamaki nii-san, quien la saludaba con una mano y una brillante sonrisa en su cara, para después correr como desesperado, abrazarla con mucha fuerza y darle vueltas en el aire como cuando eran más jóvenes.

- ¿Has estado bien? – pregunta el rubio usando el idioma ingles, ya que desde que sus padres se habían casado, el tuvo que hablar en ingles con Hinata para que ella se acostumbrara el nuevo país en el que viviría.

- Excelente, ¿Y cómo has estado tu nii-san? – responde la Hyuga con una brillante sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su querido y sobreprotector hermano mayor.

- Muy ocupado con los seminarios, pero tenían que ver a mi pequeña – Tamaki le tenía mucho aprecio a Hinata, desde que los presentaron sus padres, el había tomado su papel de hermano mayor muy enserio, ya que en su original familia, era hijo único pero esta vez el seria el que tendría que ser el ejemplo de dos pequeñas niñas que tenían la desgracia de crecer sin su madre. "Yo tratare de llenar ese vacío" ese fue el pensamiento del rubio cuando su madre y Hiashi le habían contado el pasado de las niñas y lo mucho que había sufrido Hinata, ya que Hanabi apenas era una bebe que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin embargo si lo sentía – Hay que ir a comer, me recomendaron un restaurante… - como era sabido por Hinata, su hermano siempre era una persona muy elegante, así que él la terminaría llevando a un lugar de prestigio y así fue, era algo parecido a Neji, sin embargo Tamaki era mucho más expresivo que él, pero aun así los dos eran igual de cálidos con Hinata y Hanabi.

- ¿Por qué siempre eliges lugares caros? – pregunta Hinata, a ella nunca le había gustado alardear de su dinero, eso Tamaki lo tenía muy claro, pero a él le gustaba consentirla, ya que ni siquiera su novia en Londres, Haruhi Fujioka, le dejaba hacer eso y lo amenazaba que si se ponía en pos de niño rico, ella lo dejaba, sin embargo a pesar de las amenazas, sabía que eso solo significaba que lo quería sin importar su dinero. De las dos, la que el convencía más rápido era a Hinata, era menos testaruda que Haruhi, ya que de la pelicafé Hinata había aprendido a rechazarlo pero con menor resistencia.

- Mi hermanita se merece eso y mucho más… - responde esta vez hablando japonés y en un tono muy cariñoso. En todo el restaurante las mujeres se le quedaban viendo al rubio, murmurando lo atractivo que era – Así que, ¿Cómo es la escuela? ¿Es diferente a Londres? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Qué hay de los profesores? ¿Son buenos? ¿O malos? ¿Qué hay de vivir en dormitorios? ¿Sigues siendo aplicada? ¿Tienes novio?

- Una por una, me mareas – responde Hinata un poco aturdida por todas las preguntas de su hermano, no podía pensar en la respuesta a cada una ya que no recordaba ni la mitad.

- OK… ¿Por qué no me das tu número de celular?-

- Honestamente, no tengo celular – a ella normalmente no le llamaban la atención los celulares, pero si se compraba el indicado, tal vez podría mantenerse en contacto con su familia en Londres, además de que si volvía a pasar algo como cuando se perdió, tendría manera de avisarles.

- ¿Una chica sola sin celular? – pregunta dramáticamente el mitad japonés - ¿Mi pobre hermanita desamparada?... Creo que debemos ir de compras.

Después de terminar de comer y platicar un poco, terminaron yendo a un grande centro comercial: vieron muchos estilos de ropa femenina entre faldas, blusas, tacones y maquillaje, Tamaki termino cargando muchas bolsas con muchas prendas y algunos accesorios que él eligió para Hinata. Como última parada, fueron a una tienda de electrónicos y telefonía, donde Hinata vio muchos modelos de celulares, todos en su mayoría touch y colores llamativos. Ella opto por elegir uno en color azul marino de tamaño regular, ya que no podía elegir una con diseño de mujer por su situación, además con ese debido a su promoción, podría hacer llamadas internacionales y muchas aplicaciones mas, como lo es el reproductor de música, ya que a ella eso si el gustaba mucho usar.

- Hoy estas de suerte Hina-tan – el rubio le dice con misterio y una sonrisa medio rara, Hinata lo mira con curiosidad – El deportista del que me hablas por correo… Creo que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, hará una firma de autógrafos aquí mismo…

- !¿Que?! "!SASUKE ESTA AQUÍ, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME VEA!" – pensaba muy alarmada, si él la veía y la reconocía, todo acababa, y su hermano se daría cuenta de que algo paso y el también se enteraría – No nii-san, yo no quiero ir…

- Vamos, después te vas a arrepentir – sin que ella pudiera oponerse, su hermano la arrastro hacia una tienda deportiva, en donde había muchas personas haciendo filas, en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes, Hinata se empezó a mover el cabello para tapar su cara y sus peculiares ojos perlas, eso era lo malo de que el Uchiha supiera que el color perla de los ojos solo era exclusivo de los Hyuga - Vamos, no seas tímida – Tamaki le da un pequeño empujoncito hacia la mesa donde Sasuke estaba sentado viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta Sasuke tomando una fotografía de él con un espacio en blanco para la dedicatoria y la firma – "Ella… Se me hace conocida pero ¿De donde? Si yo nunca recuerdo las caras de las chicas que vienen y fastidian… Ella parece que ¿no quiere estar aquí? " – Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo pensando el porqué del actuar de la chica que no mostraba la mitad de su rostro por su fleco desordenado – "¿Fleco desordenado? Eso me recuerda a Shiro… Pero Shiro es un chico atlético pero bajito, ella es una chica con… también un cuerpo indicado para una chica" – un pequeño sonrojo se instala en sus mejillas al observar el escultural cuerpo de la chica.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Suou – ese fue el primer apellido que se le vino a la mente a la Hyuga, ya que de vez en cuando usaba lo usaba para mantener contento a su hermano o simplemente para distraerlo con algo y ella liberarse de él.

- "!WAAA! Uso mi apellido… Hina-tan es una ternura…" – Tamaki adoraba que su pequeña usara el Suou, ya que eso lo hacía sentir como si de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre.

- Aquí tienes – le entrega la fotografía con la firma, a espaldas de Sasuke, Sakura iba entrando y Hinata le llama la atención.

- Espera… - la detiene Sakura, quedando Hinata dándole la espalda - ¿Nos conocemos?

- ¿Disculpa? – Hinata solo voltea a ver de una manera en que su rostro no se pueda ver completamente – No, me estas confundiendo…

- Tu cara… La he visto antes – Sakura la inspeccionaba con sus jades ojos, a la vez que trataba de recordar en donde la había visto - ¿Podrías levantar tu cabello?

- Es el mismo uniforme, debes haberla visto en tu escuela – interviene Sasuke con un poco de enojo – Hay gente esperando, mejor siéntate y déjala en paz – mira a Hinata, ve como el rubio de acerca a ella y le murmura "no te preocupes" – "¿Sera su novio?... ¿Desde cuando me interesa si tiene novio una extraña?" Ya puedes irte…

- "Uff… Me salve de esta… Debo estar agradecida con Sasuke, como Shiro y Hinata me ha salvado de varios problemas…" Vamos nii-san – murmura la Hyuga un poco sonrojada sosteniendo el autógrafo de Sasuke.

* * *

- !WAAAA! – Tamaki se aferraba a Hinata como niño pequeño a su mamá en su primer día de clases - !No quiero irme!

- Nii-san – murmura Hinata con una gota al estilo anime – Estas muy grande como para hacer eso… Tienes que irte

- ¿Pero que hará mi pequeña sin su nii-san? – el rubio exageraba todo, era muy difícil que el tomara muchas cosas en serio, como lo son las despedidas.

- Tengo a Neji…- murmura Hinata lo suficientemente alto como para que Tamaki lo escuchara, haciendo que le apareciera una aura oscura de depresión y se pusiera en posición fetal – Nii-san… N-no quise d-decir e-so… - trataba de arreglar su error, sabía que su hermano era muy sentimental y muchas cosas se las tomaba muy mal, además de dramatizar o exagerar.

- Mi pequeña no me necesita… No me quiere Hina-tan – el rubio seguía haciendo alboroto, como si una persona hubiera muerto.

- Nii-san – Tamaki voltea a ver a Hinata, quien lo abraza y el aun estando en la mismo posición – Yo no quise decir eso, no lo estoy comparando. Neji y tu son muy diferentes entre sí, el es más serio, maduro y la mayoría del tiempo piensa con la cabeza fría; tú en cambio eres muy dramático, sentimental y a veces piensas como niño… - Hinata lo mira directamente a los ojos - Sin embargo a los dos los aprecio por todo lo que han hecho por mi desde que los conozco, me han apoyado desde la muerte de mi madre, hasta tu al principio decías que si quería te dijera okaa-san, para que no me sintiera mal y tener una figura materna, pero eso le correspondía a tu madre, que ahora la considero como mi okaa-san también. A lo que quiero llegar es que… Si tú te vas, no estaré desprotegida... Te prometo llamarte lo más seguido que pueda, así no estarás preocupado

- Eso fue… !HERMOSO HINA-TAN! – Tamaki la abraza – Entonces esta es la despedida… - Hinata asiente – Quiero que te cuides y sigas siendo la niña excelente que siempre eres… ¿Sabes? Hay algo en lo que Neji y yo si nos parecemos… Nosotros nunca aceptaremos que tu o Hanabi tengan novio, ya que nos lo tienen que presentar primero a los dos…!NUNCA ENTREGAREMOS A NUESTRA HINA y HANA A UN DEPRAVADO! – exclama el mitad francés con fuerza, llamando la atención a los que pasaban por ahí.

- Lo sé nii-san, los dos tienen un complejo de sobreprotección sobre Hanabi y yo… Ten cuidado al regresar – ella le sonríe con calidez y él le da un beso en la frente, para después entregarle las bolsas de ropa e irse en un taxi hacia su hotel.

* * *

- ¿Quién es Matsuri? – pregunta curiosa Hinata al pelirrojo Sabaku no.

- ¿Matsuri? Ella es una amiga de la infancia… - responde Gaara como si lo estuviera recordando – Se fue a América cuando teníamos 9 o 10 años y hace unos días regreso.

- Entonces ella consiguió tu numero… - supone la Hyuga por lógica.

- Si… Quiere que nos encontremos uno de estos días… - suspira Gaara, el sentía que estaba engañando a alguien, el problema ¿a quién?

- !Shiro! – a lo lejos grita Yashamaru llamando a al Hyuga, ella junto a Gaara se acercan a él – necesito que vengas conmigo a la oficina – ella asiente y se despide del pelirrojo.

- ¿Es sobre lo de traducir? – pregunta Hinata al rubio doctor.

- Si, es conocido en la industria de la neuropsiquiatría* – explica el médico mirando directamente a Hinata – le hable sobre el caso de Sasuke, el dijo que le gustaría ayudar…

- ¿Es un experto en el síndrome de Yips? – la curiosidad invadía a Hinata, era algo bueno que alguien pudiera tratar a Sasuke.

- Si, algo asi – Yashamaru por dentro pensaba que la Hyuga se emocionaba con facilidad, ya que pudo notar el brillo de sus ojos al mencionar que puede ayudar al amargado Uchiha – Como te dije, necesito que traduzcas, no es que sea malo en ingles, si no por que a ti también te interesa el tema.

- !Si, entendido! – Hinata hace un saludo tipo militar, como diciendo "A la orden Capitán"

- Parece que ya llego – se oye como tocan la puerta de la oficina, Hinata simplemente se queda sentada donde mismo a esperar a ver quién era y Yashamaru se dirige a abrir la puerta – Por favor, pase 

- Buenas t… - la Hyuga no pudo terminar de saludar, ya que quedo muda al ver al médico que venían detrás del Sabaku no.

-!¿HINATA?!- el rubio Suou de la impresión de ver a su adorada hermanita vestida de hombre, se le olvido decir el apodo que tanto le dice.

- !NII-SAN! – exclama sorprendida y asustada la Hyuga.

- "Nii-san… ¿Son hermanos?" – se preguntaba confundido el Sabaku no viendo a los dos.

* * *

- Nii-san, entonces… - Hinata trataba de romper el pesado e incomodo silencio que se formo en su habitación de dormitorio junto a su hermano, quien no tenía la típica expresión de calidez, ni de niño que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo? – pregunta un tanto molesto Tamaki - ¿Me has estado mintiendo? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?.

- Lo siento… Tengo motivos para estar en esta escuela – susurra la Hyuga bajando la mirada apenada.

- ¿Motivo? Quieres decir… - toma la foto de Sasuke que estaba en uno de los escritorios - ¿Tu razón este chico? – le dice un poco alterado señalando la imagen del portarretratos.

- !No es la principal! – unas lagrimas salen con libertad de los ojos de Hinata – También… Fue una orden del clan, específicamente del abuelo

- !¿Que?! – exclama entre enojado y sorprendido – Quieres decir que no viniste por decisión propia… Esos viejos se pasaron de la raya haciéndote esto… Incluso cortaste tu cabello – él sabía lo que su larga cabellera significaba para Hinata, un valioso recuerdo de su madre, cada vez que se veía al espejo, ella creía que podía ver a su madre en el reflejo – Aun así, no me gusta esto… Ademas, ¿Por qué tanto interés en un chico?

- Nii-san… El es una gran persona que se esconde bajo una coraza de indiferencia… Me ha ayudado en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí… Quiero ayudarlo a superar esto – Hinata levanta la cabeza, mostrando a su nii-san la determinación en sus perlados y brillantes ojos por las lagrimas.

- !Olvida eso! Tienes que regresar a casa, yo me encargare de tu clan… - la regaña de nuevo el rubio mirándola directamente.

- !NO NII-SAN! – Tamaki se sorprende de la forma de negar de la Hyuga, ella jamás le había respondido así, con tanta determinación y decisión para hacer algo – Quiero ver a Sasuke saltar de nuevo

- ¿De que hablas? Tu profesor es el que me dijo que sufre de síndrome de Yips – responde el mitad japonés por el deseo de la peliazul – Esta acabado, no hay forma de que hagas de vuelva a la pista…

- No me interesa eso…

- ¿Qué hay de tu vida? – esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Hinata – Estas en una de las mejores e importantes etapas… ¿Has olvidado tus metas? ¿De llegar por tu propio merito a ser reconocida en tu clan? ¿De ser una gran compositora? !Estas echando todo a perder! ¿No son importantes tus sueños?

- Nii-san… No me puedo ir, debo terminar la orden del clan y ayudar a Sasuke….

- !No seas testaruda! – interrumpe Tamaki - ¿Tiene sentido para una chica vivir en un dormitorio de hombres? Desde que llegaste ¿Ha cambiado en algo? – Hinata baja la mirada de nuevo, ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke seguía siendo igual, faltaba a la rehabilitación y había dejado el equipo de atletismo de la escuela. Sasuke no había cambiado en algo – Hina-tan… Entiendo tu corazón, eres una persona muy noble y pura, pero esto no es correcto – por primera vez en toda la discusión, Tamaki suavizo su voz – Voy a reservar un vuelo ahora mismo, regresamos juntos a Londres – el toma su maletín medico y sale de la habitación hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios, siendo seguido por Hinata, quien trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario.

* * *

- ¿Por eso eran buenos con ella? – murmura Sasuke acariciando la cabeza del akita blanco, Hoshi, y viendo como caminaba a su alrededor el pequeño Tsuki.

Flash Back

- Nii-san… El es una gran persona que se esconde bajo una coraza de indiferencia… Me ha ayudado en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí… Quiero ayudarlo a superar esto – por fuera de la habitación, se oía la voz de Shiro.

- "¿Con quién habla el desordenado Hyuga? ¿Tiene un hermano?" – se preguntaba Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, si se ponía atención, se podía escuchar y entender lo que decían.

- !Olvida eso! Tienes que regresar a casa, yo me encargare de tu clan… 

- "¿Ingles? debe de ser alguien extranjero que sabe japonés, pero ¿Clan? ¿Shiro tiene problemas con su clan? Si es así, ¿Por qué Neji no está ahí adentro?" – pensaba preocupado por el ojiperla.

- !NO NII-SAN! Quiero ver a Sasuke saltar de nuevo – esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, el sabia que el Hyuga lo intentaba ayudar, pero tanto así como para levantar la voz y decirlo de una forma muy decidida.

- ¿De que hablas? Tu profesor es el que me dijo que sufre de síndrome de Yips…Esta acabado, no hay forma de que hagas de vuelva a la pista…

- No me interesa eso…

- ¿Qué hay de tu vida? Estas en una de las mejores e importantes etapas… ¿Has olvidado tus metas? ¿De llegar por tu propio merito a ser reconocida en tu clan? ¿De ser una gran compositora? !Estas echando todo a perder! ¿No son importantes tus sueños?

- Nii-san… No me puedo ir, debo terminar la orden del clan y ayudar a Sasuke….

- !No seas testaruda! – interrumpe - ¿Tiene sentido para una chica vivir en un dormitorio de hombres? Desde que llegaste ¿Ha cambiado en algo? 

- "Shiro…¿es una chica?" -

Fin Flash Back

- Los dos se encariñaron con Shiro Hyuga porque es una chica… - el pequeño zorro observa a Sasuke, para después lamer una de sus manos, el Uchiha lo tomo como una afirmación – Esa desordenada Hyuga… - murmura con poco de felicidad y enfado, sin saber el por que de la felicidad – Tengo que darle el crédito por ser idiota, ¿Cómo puede actuar sin miedo a ser un hombre? ¿Debería hacer… Que vuelva a Londres con su hermano?

Unas cuantas horas después….

Hinata entra a la habitación, encontrando su equipaje y su teclado cerca de la puerta y al pequeño cachorro sobre el mirándola directamente.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Hinata haciendo referencia en el por que de su equipaje en la entrada.

- ¿No es obvio? Es tu equipaje – responde Sasuke sin mirarla mientras leía un libro sentado en su cama – Me informaron de la dirección que te iras del instituto… Por cierto, hable con el entrenador, ya es hora de retirarme… Así que para con eso de que yo vuelva a saltar… Mantente fuera de mi vista – se pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

Hinata empieza a derramar varias lagrimas, Sasuke se había comportado de la pero forma. Tal vez, su nii-san tenía razón, Sasuke no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo insensible y antisocial de siempre.

* * *

- "Blandito… ¿Qué hace afuera a esta hora?" – Gaara ve a lo lejos sentado a Shiro en una jardinera del campus, parecía deprimido haciendo que el automáticamente se acercara - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Shiro simplemente volteo la cara hacia otro lado y se limpia la cara - ¿Qué pasa? – su fleco irregular cubría completamente sus ojos, sin embargo el logro ver una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla - ¿Estas llorando?

- No – ella levanta la cabeza, dejando apreciar sus ojos brillosos y rojos del llanto – Creo que soy una carga para todos… Le hago daño a los demás

-¿Qué cosas dices?- murmura incrédulo Gaara, hasta que un peso en su hombro lo deja congelado. Shiro había recargado su cabeza en su hombro. El pelirrojo voltea lentamente a verlo, el Hyuga tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía; después observo sus facciones, demasiado inocentes para un chico, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a sus labios. Sin saber porque, se iba acercando a ellos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Shiro es un chico y el también lo es – Lo siento, t-tengo que v-volver a mi d-dormitorio – responde muy nervioso y algo sonrojado, después se va corriendo, Hinata se confunde por su actitud.

- "Hoy no es mi día…" – se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el dormitorio por sus cosas. Al entrar, Tsuki salta a sus brazos y se acomoda como para dormir, ve la habitación, los focos estaban apagados y Sasuke acostado dando la espalda – Lo siento por todo este tiempo, creo que solo estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez tu y mi hermano tengan razón, aquí no lograre nada, a pesar de todo, fui muy feliz en poder conocerte… Desapareceré de tu vista, solo mantente bien, Sasuke – mira por última vez al Uchiha y sale del lugar con las maletas que ella sola podía cargar con una mano y en la otra con Tsuki durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

Neuropsiquiatría: La neuropsiquiatría es la rama de la medicina que se ocupa de los trastornos mentales atribuibles a enfermedades del sistema nervioso

Espero les haya gustado... Nos leemos despues, dejen sus comentarios

Atte: Hika-chan


	18. No te vayas

**Hola a todos... Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo de esta semana: **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

**Mensaje **

_Frases antes dichas o Flash Back_

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

Hablan en Ingles

* * *

- Lo siento por todo este tiempo, creo que solo estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez tu y mi hermano tengan razón, aquí no lograre nada, a pesar de todo, fui muy feliz en poder conocerte… Desapareceré de tu vista, solo mantente bien, Sasuke – mira por última vez al Uchiha y sale del lugar con las maletas que ella sola podía cargar con una mano y en la otra con Tsuki durmiendo plácidamente

- "¿Hice lo correcto?" – pensaba Sasuke después de oír las últimas palabras de Shiro, para después ver de reojo como el Hyuga salía de forma definitiva del dormitorio – ¿Por qué me siento tan vacio?... – se pone de pie y se dirige a su escritorio, donde encontró la pulsera que ella le había dado y mirarla detenidamente – La desordenada Hyuga olvido su laptop, tal vez después vengan por ella… - murmura con un poco de curiosidad, cuando de repente la pantalla se ilumina, mostrando una diapositiva con una dedicatoria :Para El entrenador Dawson: - ¿Qué es esto?

**Cuando era pequeño, me mude a Londres, un país completamente diferente al de mi origen. Estando allá me sentía excluida: mi color de piel, mi cabello… mis ojos. Era extraño para todos… Yo quería ser como ellos.**

**Después de eso, mi familia me envía de nuevo a Japón, pero esta vez con una misión para probar que valía la pena como sucesor y primogénito de la familia Hyuga. Simplemente quería ser aceptado por ellos, quienes me despreciaban por mi forma de ser, querían cambiar algo que me caracteriza. Pensaba que el patito feo no puede convertirse en un cisne hermoso. Pensaba que en la vida real, los milagros no ocurren…**

**Pero cada vez que me derrumbaba, recordaba las palabras de mi madre: "Un milagro es otro nombre para al esfuerzo" Así que me propuse mis propias metas y sueños, e intentaría alcanzarlos usando toda mi perseverancia.**

**Después vi a Sasuke, me sentí reflejada en el… Me empeñe en ayudarlo, sin embargo el es muy testarudo y orgulloso… El no dejaría que alguien como yo se acercara y le diera sermones… **

**- **Desordenado Hyuga… - una lagrima escapa de uno de sus negros ojos - ¿Cómo es que alguien insignificante como tú puede hacer algo así en mi…?

_Un milagro es otra palabra para el esfuerzo…_

_Voy a ver a Sasuke saltar de nuevo…_

_Con o sin síndrome, puedes superarlo_

_Hare lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte_

_Confía en mí, no estás solo_

_Definitivamente te quedan bien las alas…_

_El es una gran persona que se esconde bajo una coraza de indiferencia_

_Lo siento por todo este tiempo, creo que solo estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez tu y mi hermano tengan razón, aquí no lograre nada, a pesar de todo, fui muy feliz en poder conocerte… _

_Desapareceré de tu vista, solo mantente bien, Sasuke_

**_Desapareceré de tu vista_**

**_Desapareceré de tu vista_**

A la mente de Sasuke se le vinieron todos los recuerdos que hizo con Shiro…Pero el que más se repitió fue el que le decía ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE

- "Ella desde que llego primero se preocupaba por mi que por ella misma, como mi propia sombra en carne y hueso ¿Qué es esto que siento?" – el pelinegro de repente se pone de pie y sale de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían – "No puedo dejar que se vaya, le grite y le hable de la peor forma aun sabiendo que era mujer… Tengo que hacer algo"

* * *

- Adiós a todos – murmura Hinata mirando con melancolía la entrada de la institución – Creo que es hora de irnos… - mira a Tsuki, una sonrisa triste aflora en su boca. Toma con sus manos tomas las maletas y una mochila colgada en su espalda, mientras Tsuki iba aferrado a su hombro – "No olvidare todo lo que viví aquí, ni a Sasuke… Sin importar que me haya tratado así, tal vez lo presione demasiado y en verdad se quiere retirar"- Hinata empezó a dar varios pasos con sus maletas hasta que…

- Dijiste que ibas a verme saltar… - esa voz deja congelada a la Hyuga, por otro lado Tsuki baja de su hombro y se dirige a esa persona - y te vas así sin más… Desordenado Hyuga no cumples tus promesas – una lagrima es derramada por la ojiperla, para después soltar sus maletas y tratar de limpiar las siguientes gotas saladas que surgirían.

- Sasuke… - susurra entrecortadamente por el llanto, después levanta la cabeza sorprendida por sentir algo sobre su cabeza, era la mano del Uchiha revolviendo su cabello frente a ella.

- No te vayas Shiro – a pesar de que el perfecto rosto de Sasuke mostrara una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos eran lo contrario, reflejando angustia y suplicación.

* * *

- "Desordenada Hyuga, tienes que ser más cuidadosa" – pensaba Sasuke un poco alarmado, ya que como la puerta del baño no cerraba bien, siempre se abría, por poco entra como si nada, pero esta vez recordó que Shiro es un "ELLA" tendría que darle su privacidad – "Si es un ella…"

_- !Hey Sasu…! – no pudo terminar la advertencia, ya que sintió como los cálidos labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los de ella, dejándola estática al instante en que el comenzó a moverlos con suavidad y algo de torpeza, después sitúa su mano libre en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Hinata abre los ojos de la impresión._

_Sasuke simplemente bufo enojado para empezar a quitarse la camisa, Hinata, que todavía estaba presente, simplemente se sonrojo a más no poder y termino volteándose._

_El Uchiha simplemente se volteo, dándole la espalda a Hinata, para después empezar a quitarse el saco y la camisa del uniforme._

_- !Con permiso! – la ojiperla al darse cuenta de lo que el chico haría (desnudarse frente a ella) sale corriendo hacia las escaleras que la llevan su cama en la repisa de la habitación, su cara debe de parecer un tomate bien maduro._

- Uff… - suspira el Uchiha con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas – "Estuve varias veces a punto de desnudarme frente a una chica demasiado inocente, además de que la bese… El día que fuimos a la posada" – sonrojo – " La ropa se le fijaba al cuerpo…. ¿Por qué recuerdo su cuerpo? Esto me está afectando demasiado…"

Al día siguiente…

- ¿Quién llama a esta hora de la mañana? – Todavía acostada en su cama, Hinata toma su celular vibrando de una de las mesitas al costado de la cama y ve la pantalla - "Tamaki nii-san…" Es cierto…!OLVIDE QUE EL ME QUERIA LLEVAR! – sus manos le temblaban, pero pudo rechazar la llamada - ¿Y Sasuke? – miro a todos lados de la habitación, ningún rastro del Uchiha – Tal vez salió a entrenar… - se mete al baño como lo hacía de rutina, pero sintió algo diferente. La Puerta cerraba… - !Por fin la reparan! "Arigato Sasuke" – su tranquilidad y gratitud se van, ya que unos desesperados toques al otro lado de la puerta llenaban toda la habitación.

- Blandito, ¿Estas adentro? – esa voz es la de Gaara, se oía muy alarmado – Abre la puerta, ¿Por qué de repente cierras la puerta?

- Se supone que debes de cerrar la puerta de los baños…

- No es eso !ES REALMENTE URGENTE, ABRE LA PUERTA! – ahora empezó a gritar un poco adolorido.

- Hazte a un lado – una tercera voz hace presencia en la habitación - ¿Quién está adentro?

- Shiro Hyuga, soy Sasori… !ABRE LA PUERTA! – el tono que uso era el mismo que el del Sabaku no - ¿Por qué de repente haces esto?

- Senpai al que respeto, compañero que me agrada… Si quieren ir al baño!VAYAN A OTRO LADO! - la voz de Hinata era un poco menos entendible, ya que se estaba lavando los dientes.

- Me volveré loco… - después de unos minutos más de insistir a la Hyuga, los dos pelirrojos como pudieron salieron del cuarto en busca de un baño, si no ocurrirían dos accidentes muy grandes.

* * *

- Lo siento pero ¿Te puedes hacer a un lado? – Sasuke voltea a ver quién iba entrando al gimnasio del instituto, encontrando a Sai con ropa de entrenamiento al igual que el – tengo que entrenar para mi competencia – Sasuke seguía haciendo lo suyo, que era acomodar la barra a una altura fija – No me escuchaste, dije que te vayas…

- Esto es algo en lo que no te debes de entrometer – responde Sasuke de forma agresiva, Sai como reflejo lo toma de la camisa de forma brusca y lo reta con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – los dos pelinegros se separan al ver entrar al entrenador Obito Uchiha – Sai, comienza con el entrenamiento – el pelinegro asiente, después mira a Sasuke - ¿Qué necesitas? Me dijiste que habías dejado al equipo…

- Quiero regresar – lo corta Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿Crees que puedes tener todo lo que quieres solo porque siempre lo haces? – empieza a usar un tono de seriedad que Sasuke nunca le había escuchado - renunciar cuando quieras y comenzar cuando quieras, retírate… Es tiempo de que el equipo de atletismo comience su entrenamiento

* * *

- En serio, debido a lo de esta mañana mis pantalones… - por las aulas iban Gaara, Hinata y Kiba, dos de ellos se iban riendo y el otro reclamando.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste en tus pantalones? Acaso tu…- pregunta con burla el Inuzuka mirando como las expresiones del Sabaku no cambiaban drásticamente.

- Solo digo… ¿Por qué de repente cerraste la puerta? – un sonrojo de vergüenza aparece en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

- Jajajajajaja ¿Para que crees que se les pone puerta a los baños? – Hinata no dejaba de reír, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar – "Tamaki nii-san" – rechaza de nuevo la llamada.

- Tienes una llamada ¿No la contestaras? – pregunta curioso al ver el cambio de Shiro por un simple llamada.

- Es una llamada que no necesito responder – la peliazul finge una sonrisa y guarda de nuevo el celular con un poco de remordimiento.

- ¿Qué clase de llamada es esa? – murmura el ojiaqua incrédulo por lo antes dicho, sin embargo su celular empieza a sonar – "Matsuri" – rechaza la llamada, causando curiosidad en Hinata.

- ¿No contestaras? – Kiba mira la pantalla del teléfono de Gaara, pero no alcanzo a ver el nombre ya que el pelirrojo rechazo la llamada.

- También es una llamada que no necesito responder - repite las palabras de la Hyuga, ya que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente como excusa.

- Dijiste que no hay ese tipo de llamadas… ¿Quién es? – Hinata se acerca a la pantalla del celular del pelirrojo - ¿Una chica? Es la que me dijiste hace unos días… ¿Matsuri?

- "¿Una chica?" !Ya entiendo! – exclama el pelicafé con alegría – Lo que Gaara hace se llama TIRA Y AFLOJA… Tengo entendido que los chicos se hacen los misteriosos, así se hacen más populares.

- ¿Por qué tirar y aflojar? – murmura Hinata meditando lo antes dicho por el Inuzuka - ¿Qué pasaría si la cuerda se rompe y te arrepientes?

- Shiro… Yo sé de mujeres… ¿Tu sabes algo de chicas? – pregunta el pelicafé tratando de evadir el razonamiento de la Hyuga.

- "Soy una chica" Solo hasta cierto punto – responde la peliazul con un poco de vergüenza.

* * *

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta Guren sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasuke – Oh, Sasuke… Toma asiento Pudiste haberme llamado ¿Por qué has venido?

- Yo… Voy a comenzar a saltar otra vez - responde el Uchiha mirando directamente a los ojos a la pelimorada con mucha determinación.

- Honestamente no estoy de acuerdo, los demás piensan que tienes síndrome de Yips – ella se sienta derecha en su silla y cruza los brazos, dando un aire de seriedad – Si anuncias que comenzaras de nuevo, pero no puedas saltar como lo hacías antes… Solo se volverá más difícil ¿Has pensado en eso?

- Solo quiero saltar de nuevo ¿No es razón suficiente? – responde un poco cortante el pelinegro, pero sin llegar a faltarle el respeto a Guren, ya que ella lo conocía muy bien.

- ¿Has conversado de esto con Itachi? – la expresión de Sasuke cambio un poco, sin embargo no era tan perceptible.

- El… No tiene nada que ver conmigo – el baja un poco la cabeza del enojo y la furia.

- Vaya mocosos que me encuentro… - murmura la pelimorada mirando a Sasuke - ¿Tienes confianza? – el Uchiha levanta la cabeza de golpe mirándola con anhelo, siendo esto notado por ella –!No me mires asi! Sabes que soy débil cuando me miran así… Está bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo

- Gracias Guren… "Esto lo hago por ti Shiro… O como te llames siendo chica"

* * *

- Nos vemos después blandito – el pelirrojo se despide de la Hyuga ya estando dentro de los dormitorios, Hinata por su parte lo hace moviendo su mano, para después entrar a su habitación. Sin embargo ella no recordaba haber dejado la puerta entre abierta debido a que Tsuki podría salirse y merodear por los dormitorios.

- !Aléjate de mi bola de pelos! – dentro de la habitación se oye una exclamación de miedo, viniendo de un voz femenina.

- !Sakura- san! – casi se le da un paro, ya que cuando entro la pelirrosa inmediatamente lo agarro para ponerlo frente a ella como escudo - ¿Qué le pasa?

- !Esa cosa! – señala con miedo al pequeño peliblanco que la miraba de forma tranquila sentado en el escritorio de Sasuke. Hinata por su parte se libera de la pelirrosa y toma con cuidado al zorro, para después subir a la litera y dejarlo ahí – Es bueno no tener a eso cerca

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Hinata mirando de forma curiosa a la Hyuga.

- !¿Que?! ¿Vas a reportarme?- la Haruno usa un tono de enojo y de amenaza.

- Ya me acostumbre… - murmura Hinata lo suficiente bajo para que ella no la escuchara.

- ¿Crees que vine porque quería? Si no es por Sasuke-kun, no vendría a este pervertido colegio… - su cara demostraba un poco de temor y asco, Hinata la mira confundida – la última vez, un estudiante se llevo mi uniforme de colegio… - un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas al recordar como Neji y ella habían tomado el uniforme.

* * *

- "Ya casi es hora de que llegue Matsuri… No la he visto en años y decido reunirme con ella ¿Cómo sabré quién es?" – pensaba nervioso el pelirrojo Sabaku no sentado en la banca de un parque en el centro de la cuidad, ya que había logrado obtener un permiso de salida del profesor Kakashi.

- !Hey! – Gaara voltea y lo encuentra no le gusto para nada: una chica de cabello corto, lentes y para nada bonita, con un oso gigante en las manos.

- "Maldita mi suerte" Ho… - iba a saludarla cuando ella iba hacia él, sin embargo esta lo paso de largo yendo hacia otro chico que estaba a unos metros atrás de Gaara - !Uff! Eso estuvo cerca…

- Puedo decirlo con seguridad, eres Gaara Sabaku no ¿cierto? – frente a él estaba una chica de corto cabello castaño oscuro y de alegres ojos negros, iba usando un vestido en rosa pastel y en una de sus manos llevaba un maletín color negro.

- ¿Matsuri? – la cara de Gaara demuestra mucha sorpresa, la niña infantil que conoció se había convertido en una chica que desprendía madurez y ya no se veía tan molesta como antes.

- Entonces asumo que has vuelto definitivamente – comenta Gaara a la castaña, quien después de contar anécdotas de la niñez, había estado escuchando todo lo que el pelirrojo le contaba del presente – en el pasado no te veía como violinista

- Que poca fe me tienes… En cambio yo si me imaginaba que seguirías en el futbol – la ojinegro miraba como el Sabaku no sonreía un poco avergonzado – te mostrare que si tengo talento – del estuche saca un hermoso violín, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo cuando empieza a tocar como profesional una melodía alegre y lenta, llamando la atención de todos en el parque.

* * *

- "Debo hacer esto rápido" – en el estacionamiento de maestros, estaba el auto que llevaba a Sakura a cualquier lugar, incluyendo el instituto – "Me acerco rápido y de forma silenciosa, después abro la puerta y meto la bolsa con el uniforme" – y así como lo pensó, hizo todo con mucho cuidado, ya que cualquier paso en falso seria quedar en evidencia frente al chofer de la Haruno – "Al fin me libre de ese uniforme" – iba caminando por el campus para ir a su habitación, pero su celular empezó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo – Tamaki nii-san – rechaza de nuevo la llamada como lo lleva haciendo desde días atrás.

- !Hyuga Hinata! – detrás de ella estaba su hermano mirándola de forma reprobatoria - ¿Estabas ignorando mis llamadas a propósito?

- No es así… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Ya lo sabes… te transferiré de vuelta al colegio de Londres – la mirada de Tamaki de nuevo ya no mostraba esa calidez y comportamiento infantil, si no que madurez y preocupación por ella – Ahora dime ¿Dónde está la oficina principal de la escuela?

- Por favor, no hagas esto nii-san – Hinata lo toma del brazo con mucha insistencia.

- Ya está hecha mi conclusión, apúrate y dime donde está la oficina - el rubio se zafa del agarre de la Hyuga.

- Sasuke dijo que saltaría de nuevo… No puedo irme aun – trataba de explicar, muchos de los que iban pasando por ahí quedaron sorprendidos por la fluidez de Shiro y curiosos de saber con quien hablaba y de que.

- Me dijeron que sufre de Yips… No hay forma de que puedas revertirlo y no hay motivo para que te quedes – Tamaki de nuevo estaba tratando de hacer recapacitar a su hermana pequeña, pero esta era muy testadura.

- Por favor cálmate – ella ya no sabía que hacer, hasta que miro a su alrededor encontrando a Yashamaru caminando a unos metros de ellos – "Tengo una idea" Esta bien, entonces dile !Yashamaru-sensei! – con la vista señala al rubio medico.

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? – pregunta dudoso el mitad japonés – No se supone que es el médico del campus…

- Es mi tutor – los dos se dirigen hacia un extrañado Yashamaru que sabía que el "Desordenado Hyuga" como le decía Sasuke, se había metido de nuevo en problemas y que con su perlada mirada le pedía o rogaba por ayuda.

* * *

- "Por fin regreso al dormitorio" – pensaba aliviado el Uchiha después de hacer unas cuantas cosas en el gimnasio del instituto – "¿Por qué los focos están apagados?" – entra a la habitación prendiendo las luces a la vez, de repente la Hyuga aparece frente a él con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué es esto?

- !TADA! – se voltea hacia su escritorio para tomar un pastel de tamaño mediano, lo que llamaba la atención era la forma – es un pastel especial hecho en forma de un tenis deportivo como los que usas e investigue por ahí que te gusta el color azul o el rojo…

- No exageres desordenado Hyuga…

- Aun así, no sabes cuánto tuve que correr para comprar esto para ti, como no te gustan lo dulce, el relleno es de chocolate amargo… !AH!

- "¿Por qué grito?" – Sasuke se voltea de nuevo hacia la Hyuga, encontrándola en el suelo con la cara en el pastel. Rápidamente se dirige hacia ella al igual que el pequeño zorro que vio todo desde la cama de Hinata - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo siento… - ella levanta la cara, la cual estaba manchada del betún y chocolate, se veía tan graciosa que Sasuke casi lanza una carcajada al verla. El dirige su dedo a la parte manchada y toma un poco de betún.

- Es… Delicioso – Sasuke le sonríe de manera cálida – "Desordenada Hyuga… Logras cosas en mi que solo mi madre podía hacer… Como lo es comer dulce"

- Es un desperdicio, acababa de comprarlo – murmura de forma triste la Hyuga aun con el betún en la cara.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer originalmente con él? – pregunta el Uchiha sorprendiendo a Hinata.

A pesar de lo destrozado que estaba el pastel, Hinata logro se cometido de celebrar que Sasuke había decidido regresar al salto alto. Sasuke por otra parte trataba de imaginar a la Hyuga como mujer, la verdad él no sabía si Shiro era su verdadero nombre, si tenía el cabello de otro color o si su personalidad era otra, sin embargo el tenia una ligera idea de cómo sería la Hyuga.

- "Una persona gentil y muy dulce, bondadosa, inocente y algo torpe… Tal vez tenía el pelo largo, pero su fleco… ¿Sera recto, irregular o no tenia?" – a su mente se le viene el recuerdo de la chica que le llamo la atención en su firma de autógrafos…

Flash Back (Pov Sasuke)

- Vamos, no seas tímida – después de firmar unos artículos, un rubio que por como hablo creo que es extranjero empuja a una chica de cabello largo azul índigo, pero con las puntas más oscuras, piel blanca y sus ojos…No los veo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto mientras tomo una de las fotografías que el Staff me proporciona para dar los autógrafos – "Ella… Se me hace conocida pero ¿De donde? Si yo nunca recuerdo las caras de las chicas que vienen y fastidian… Ella parece que ¿no quiere estar aquí? " – me daba curiosidad la actitud de la chica, su fleco desordenado no me dejaba ver su cara completa – "¿Fleco desordenado? Eso me recuerda a Shiro… Pero Shiro es un chico atlético pero bajito, ella es una chica con… también un cuerpo indicado para una chica" – siento un pequeño calor en mis mejillas

- Mi nombre es Hinata Suou – ella me dice su nombre, Hinata "LUGAR SOLEADO"… Un hermoso nombre.

- Aquí tienes – le entrego la fotografía con la firma, a mis espaldas creo que Sakura viene para acá.

- Espera… - la detiene Sakura, la tal Hinata se queda de pie - ¿Nos conocemos?

- ¿Disculpa? No, me estas confundiendo…

- Tu cara… La he visto antes – al parecer Sakura se estaba volviendo más loca de normal - ¿Podrías levantar tu cabello?

Fin Flash Back (Fin Pov Sasuke)

- "Esa chica… ¿Sera Shiro?" – esa era la x en la ecuación de Sasuke, no lo podía confirmar a menos que lo preguntara directamente – "Eso arruinaría el esfuerzo de Hyuga al tratar de estar aquí…" – o investigar por el mismo, además de esperar a que las cosas surjan por sí mismas, pero sería algo lento – "Prefiero eso a que se vaya de aquí"

- !Sin lesiones vas a saltar todavía más alto! – exclama la Hyuga feliz de ver a Sasuke con otro tipo de expresión que no sea desinterés o frialdad. Ella toma una pequeña porción de betún con uno de sus dedos.

- Suficiente – interviene el Uchiha dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, ella lo acerca más a su cara – No lo hagas…

- Esta bien – ella baja la mirada, Sasuke solo suspira sin embargo segundos después sintió como ella embarra el betún en toda su mejilla y empieza a reír como niña pequeña.

- !Oye, ven aquí! – el pelinegro toma el pastel y empieza a perseguir a Hinata por toda la habitación, embarrándole pastel por toda la cara y cabello. Al final, Sasuke termino con las manos y las mejillas en color azul y su cabello con rastros de chocolate, por otro lado el blanco rostro de la Hyuga termino igual o peor, su cabello tenia partes en rojo y café; además Hinata descubrió que a Tsuki le gusta mucho el chocolate amargo, ya que cuando los dos, ya cansados, terminaron acostados en el suelo riéndose, el cachorro empezó a lamber sus oscuros cabello con mucha devoción… Fue uno de los mejores días que alguno de ellos hubiera tenido.

- "Cumpliré mi promesa Sasuke" – pensaba de forma positiva la Hyuga con respecto a que Sasuke saltara.

* * *

**Hasta aqui termina el capitulo... Espero les haya gustado que Hinata no saliera del Instituto, solo era como un detonante para que Sasuke se direa cuenta cuan importante es ella para el...**

**dniizz: !TAMAKI ES UN AMOR! Es uno de mis personajes de anime favoritos :) Como ya habras leido, Sasuke si escucho lo que Hinata le dijo antes de "irse", ademas de que ella no se fue, tampoco es que ella se rinda facilmente, por que crees que olvido la laptop en este capitulo? :3**

**Jumbiie Hana:No sean tan duros con Sasuke, el solo lo hizo porque penso que seria lo mejor para Hinata, aunque tambien creo que por la forma en que lo hizo fue un poco tosca... Gracias por leer y alagar a la historia jajaja... Por cierto Bienvenido o Bienvenida al fanfic Ma Girl  
**

**mare-14: Espero que saber que Hinata no se fue te haga feliz, no me gusta pensar que alguien esta triste :)**

**larareshiman97: Gracias por considerar la historia genial, eso me alegre mucho el dia... Espero te agrade la continuacion **

**Guest:Bienvenido o Bienvenida al fanfic... Es bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste.  
**

**KITU24: Sasuke a veces es un cabeza hueca jajajaja ok no XD El hizo lo correcto al detener a Hinata, ella no se puede ir asi como si nada.**

**hyugaloveless: El sueño... Creo que las personas como Sasuke se sentiria medios raros si soñaran algo asi con una persona por la que no saben lo que sienten y mas si piensan que es de su mismo sexo, pero al menos el lo tomo con calma... El pobre de Gaara termino bien confundido, mira que querer besar a "Shiro", su Blandito amigo, para el es algo nuevo. Siiii, Tamaki es muy guapo *.* solo que por un tiempo la hara de contra de Hinata, ya que su cariño es tan fuerte, que trata de protegerla de todo, incluso de ella misma.  
**

**EyesGray-sama: Es muy lindo tener una familia con el ser amado, pero recuerda que Sasuke en ese tiempo no sabe que es lo que siente por Shiro o Hinata, pero aun asi estuvo algo comico eso de casarte y no saber ni que onda con el asunto, o que de repente llegue un niño diciendo que eres su papa y que tienes dos... Eso seria muy descabellado... jajajaja**

**merylune: Tal vez Hinata prefiere estar ahi porque Sasuke la acepta, por su personalidad no creo que ella fuerze a otros a su voluntad, es demaciado noble... Pero como lo mencione antes en el primer comentario, por que crees que ella dejo su laptop con la presentacion en este capitulo? Ella puede ser muy inocente, pero piensa muy bien.**

**Gracias por sus esplendidos comentrios y a los que agregaron a Favoritos o la estan siguiendo, todo eso me hace brincar de alegria... Nos vemos en el siguente capitulo y comenten...**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	19. Condiciones

**Hola a todos... Adore sus hermosos comentarios del capitulo pasado, ustedes si que sabes levantar el animo o hacer que trate de actualizar rapido jajaja Tambien doy gracias a los que siguen la historia o la agregaron a sus alertas 3 Los quiero a todos  
**

**Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo de esta semana y perdonen los errores de ortografia: **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

**Mensaje **

_ Flash Back_

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

Hablan en Ingles

* * *

- ¿Tienes que llevarte a Shiro contigo no importa lo que pase? – pregunta Yashamaru directamente a Tamaki con mucha seriedad.

- Si, no importa que – responde de la misma manera el rubio medio japonés.

- Tú… Nunca pensaste sobre esto desde la perspectiva de tu **hermana** ¿No es asi? – al momento que el doctor hace énfasis en hermana, Tamaki quedo un poco confundido.

- Tú sabes… -

- Claro que lo se… Como dijiste, el que Hinata fuera mandada aquí es ridículo, sin embargo lo que la obligo y convenció de quedarse ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ello? – la forma en que hablaba demostraba mucha dureza y preocupación por la Hyuga mencionada – En un país nuevo, en una escuela de chicos con solo el apoyo de su primo y una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros… Eso solo pasa en los dibujos animados, pero esta es la realidad. Según lo que ella me ha dicho, desde pequeña ha tenido que dar el doble o triple de esfuerzo por ser aceptada por su clan, además de que la pérdida de su madre le afecto mucho; vio un sufrimiento perecido al suyo reflejado en Sasuke, sinceramente lo quiere ayudar…

- Entonces, ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – el ojiazul baja un poco la mirada ante las duras palabras del médico.

- Parece que no confías en tu propia hermana, la verdad yo si tengo esperanzas en ella – una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios – Si no crees en ella, deberías de empezar a hacerlo

- Yo simplemente… No quiero que ella salga lastimada de nuevo, odio verla triste… - susurra Tamaki con unas cuantas lagrimas al borde de salir de sus azules ojos.

* * *

- "Esto es extraño… Nii-san ni siquiera ha llamado" – pensaba preocupada la Hyuga mirando la pantalla de su celular, hasta que su vista se quedo fija en una cadena plateada con un anillo como colgante – "¿Sera de Sasuke?" – detrás de ella se acerca el pelinegro y toma la cadena antes observada por Hinata.

- Apúrate, se nos hará tarde – ella asiente y los dos salen del dormitorio caminando por el campus con tiempo de sobra para llegar, sin embargo al Uchiha no le gustaba ser de los últimos en entrar al salón.

- Sobre el collar… ¿De quién es? – pregunta con curiosidad y un ligero sonrojo.

- Es de mi madre – su tono de voz se suavizo un poco al hacer mención de eso, siendo notado por Hinata.

- Es por eso que lo llevas a todas partes "Debes extrañarla mucho…" – pensaba la Hyuga un poco triste, ella también sufrió mucho cuando su madre había muerto siendo ella apenas una niña.

Flash Back

_- ¿Sasuke tiene familia? – pregunta la peliazul a Yashamaru, quien revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio._

_- Mmm… Según me ha contado Gaara y Naruto, cuando tenía 14 0 13 años murieron sus dos padres en un accidente automovilístico…_

_- Eso debió de dolerle mucho… _

_- Tanto le dolió su muerte, que culpo a su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha… - las facciones del médico reflejaban un poco de preocupación hacia Sasuke – Siempre están peleando entre ellos o solo Sasuke trata de hacerlo enojar causándole molestias._

_- Le tiene mucho rencor – murmura Hinata con tristeza._

Fin Flash Back

- Desordenado apúrate – le ordena Sasuke con un tono gracioso, para después salir corriendo de los dormitorios.

- Espera… - ella iba a seguir al Uchiha, sin embargo alguien se le atraviesa en el camino – nii-san…

- Corre más… - el pelinegro iba a burlarse de la Hyuga, pero noto que ella no estaba detrás de él, sino que se había quedado a la entrada de los dormitorios hablando con un chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azules – "Ese es el mismo que de la firma de autógrafos, eso significa que es su hermano… ¿Ella se llama Hinata?"

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Tienes que ver a Sasuke saltar de nuevo por ti misma? – Hinata miraba de forma nerviosa a su nii-san – Esta bien, entonces hazlo… - ella levanta la mirada de forma sorprendida y con un brillo especial en los ojos – "¿Tanto lo quieres Hina-tan…?"

- !Mi nii-san es el mejor! – se le lanza con una brillante sonrisa a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Pero… - a Hinata no le gusto eso – después de que veas a Sasuke saltar, debes volver conmigo… Si accedes, volverás conmigo después de la siguiente competencia.

* * *

- "Que pesado es cargar esto…" – la Hyuga iba bajando unas escaleras con una bolsa llena de balones de futbol, sin embargo sintió de repente que el peso en sus brazos se le aligero.

- Es obvio que no puedes llevarlo por ti mismo – a un lado de ella estaba Sasuke cargando la bolsa como si nada – yo lo llevare por ti – el Uchiha mira detenidamente a Hinata - ¿Por qué sigues usando el uniforme de gala? Es hora de deportes

- Alguien sumergió mi uniforme en agua… - comenta la peliazul como si nada, causando preocupación en Sasuke – Pero no es algo importante… Ya que me ayudaste, como agradecimiento te comprare algo…

- No tienes que hacerlo – él la voltea a ver de nuevo, pero esta vez encontrándose con sus perlados ojos suplicantes – "Hay Hyuga… Eres tan amable que a todos les quieres pagar los favores…" Está bien quiero… Jugo de Naranja

- Entonces jugo será… "Tendré que volver acostumbrarme a ver de lejos a Sasuke, ya que se que el lograra saltar y yo… tendré que irme"

* * *

- Sakura ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – una compañera de la mencionada pelirrosa hace aparición en una sala de gimnasia donde las chicas ahí dentro estaban estirando sus extremidades o practicando alguna rutina.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Sakura un poco curiosa, sin embargo en su interior sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando relacionado con ese día.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? Hoy tenemos el medio día libre, tal vez podamos ir algún lado de la cuidad…

- Espera ¿A que fecha estamos? – en la mente de la Haruno algo estaba por salir, solo que no estaba segura de que si sería correcto lo que pensaba.

- Hoy es 25…

- "Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

- ¿A donde vas? – desde la litera la Hyuga observaba como el Uchiha se ponía un traje formal, algo raro en el, ya que Sasuke prefería la ropa cómoda y fresca, a un molesto traje ejecutivo.

- Solo salgo por un momento – él le dedica una pequeña sonrisa triste – llegare tarde, así que no me esperes y ve a dormir – le dedica una última mirada y sale de la habitación con algo de prisa.

- "Sasuke se veía triste y melancólico, además por su traje parecía… "Estar de luto – susurra la Hyuga con dolor en la voz, tal vez ese día tan fatídico para el Uchiha era hoy.

Mientras tanto…

Sasuke observaba con serenidad la gran mansión que se imponía frente a él: era de un estilo tradicional japonés con unos cuantos toques al estilo occidental de las estructuras, en color café y algo de guindo, además de tener los emblemas Uchiha por varias partes.

- "De nuevo estoy en este lugar, como cada año este mismo día…" – mientras caminaba por los amplios jardines perfectamente cuidados, en una de las bancas creyó ver a Mikoto, una mujer de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que expresaban mucho amor y cariño, además de su pálida piel y una gran sonrisa de las que Sasuke adoraba ver en el maternal rostro de su madre, además de también notar a su padre, que llevaba su serena mirada de siempre, solo que esta vez el sonreía de forma débil – "Solo es mi mente… Ellos no están en este mundo" – se revuelve los oscuros cabellos con fastidio, para después entrar a la casa, encontrándose a su hermano mayor también vestido con un traje negro igual al suyo.

- Hola ototo – saluda Itachi con amabilidad, sin embargo el menor simplemente asiente con la cabeza – "Odio ver a Sasuke con esa expresión hacia mi, me duele que me rechace como su hermano mayor" – los dos Uchiha se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero de la casa, en donde había un tipo de kiosco con muchas flores alrededor, dentro de él había un tipo de altar con dos fotos en particular.

- "Hola okaa-san y oto-san" – ellos empezaron a orar por sus fallecidos padres, ese era el único día en que ninguno de los dos peleaba con el otro por respeto a sus seres queridos.

- Escuche que comenzaste a entrenar otra vez – murmura Itachi viendo de frente a Sasuke ya estando dentro de la casa – Supongo que no arruinaras lo que más anhelas…

- Ya me tengo que ir – Sasuke se pone de pie para ir a la salida de la mansión – lo que ibas a decir no es realmente lo que quiero escuchar, así que pretenderé que ya lo escuche.

- Tu aun… - pausa – piensas que la muerte de nuestros padres… ¿Fue por mi culpa? – esa pregunta hace que Sasuke, quien ya estaba dándole la espalda a Itachi, volteara con un poco de furia en su mirada y con los músculos tensos.

- Itachi-san, estoy aquí – por casi toda la casa se oye la voz de la Haruno, la cual iba entrando al lugar con una canasta de flores - !Sasuke-kun! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi aquí – la pelirrosa observa las caras de los dos chicos ahí y nota el tenso ambiente alrededor - ¿De nuevo están peleando?

- Tsk – Sasuke sale de la casa hacia el jardín y mira el cielo – "Ya es de noche, la desordenada debe de estar esperándome en vela" – por unos segundos su ser en todo esa tarde pudo sentir un poco de paz, sin embargo todo lo bueno siempre termina…

- Sasuke-kun, deberías de llevarte bien con tu nii-san. Cada vez que se ven, pelean – por detrás de él sale Sakura con una cara molesta – especialmente en un día como este…

- Déjame en paz… Me iré primero, avísale a Itachi – el solo la ve unos segundos y después se aleja hacia la entrada de los jardines.

* * *

- Parece que el entrenador Dawson vio mi correo – la Hyuga miraba con mucha alegría la pantalla de su laptop y cargando a Tsuki – pero no envió respuesta…

- !Blandito! – se escucha la vos de Gaara entrando a la habitación, Hinata simplemente lo mira con resignación, lo que consta de los dos pelirrojos de su dormitorio, nunca tocarían al entrar a su dormitorio, era mejor rendirse en eso – Déjame tomar un poco de tu pasta de dientes.

- ¿Pasta de dientes? Iré a buscarla – ella baja a Tsuki y se dirige al baño, mientras el chico miraba la habitación como si buscara algo.

- Parece que Sasuke no está – ella asiente – oh, ahora que lo pienso… Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres – agrega el Sabaku no un poco más serio de lo normal.

- "Entonces no estaba equivocada" – pensaba triste la Hyuga por no poder consolar o ayudar al Uchiha en un día como ese – Toma – le entrega la pasta al pelirrojo tratando de disimular el cambio de ánimo, en eso su celular en su bolsillo de pantalón vibra avisando que recibió un mensaje:

**Estoy en la piscina. Ven un momento**

**Sasuke**

-"¿Por qué me habrá enviado el mensaje desde un celular desconocido?" Gaara me tengo que ir…

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – la curiosidad invadía al pelirrojo al ver la reacción de Shiro.

- Al parecer Sasuke me pidió que fuera a la piscina – Gaara se hace a un lado, dejando pasar a la Hyuga hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Sasuke puede regresar solo ¿Por qué llama a Shiro a la piscina a esta hora?..

* * *

- "Debo apurarme" – la Hyuga iba corriendo por el campus, hasta que llega al edificio que correspondía al de natación - !Sasuke estoy aquí ¿Dónde estás?! – su voz hacía eco por el lugar, sin embargo nadie respondía – "Seguiré buscando"

* * *

- Uchiha, ¿Por qué estás solo? – el Sabaku no veía entrar a la habitación a Sasuke - ¿Qué paso con Shiro?

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué sucede con Shiro? – pregunta sin entender el pelinegro.

- ¿No lo llamaste a la piscina?

- ¿Yo? – Gaara asiente - ¿Por qué lo haría si ya venía para la habitación? – como un flash, Sasuke recuerda algo sospechoso

Flash Back

-_ ¿Por qué sigues usando el uniforme de gala? Es hora de deportes _

_- Alguien sumergió mi uniforme en agua… - comenta la peliazul como si nada, causando preocupación en Sasuke – Pero no es algo importante…_

Fin Flash Back

- !Oye ¿A dónde vas?! – pregunta el pelirrojo alarmado al ver al Uchiha salir corriendo con urgencia, siguiéndolo en el proceso.

* * *

- Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? – todo estaba oscuro y solo podía ver un poco por la tenue luz que entraba de los ventanales – !Espérame! – exclama al ver una sombra que dedujo seria el Uchiha moverse por la orilla de la piscina - !Ahhhhh! – ella siente como es empujada hacia la piscina por la sombra o persona que había estado ahí tratando de llamar su atención pensando que era Sasuke.

* * *

- !Shiro! – gritaba Sasuke y Gaara a la vez, buscando por todo el primer piso del edificio, hasta que llegaron a la piscina principal, notando como algo se movía con desesperación dentro del agua.

- "¿Cómo llegaste ahi?" – rápidamente Sasuke se quita el saco, para después lanzarse al agua por la Hyuga que al parecer ya había tragado demasiada agua.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero como ya les habia avisado, mis horarios para poder actualizar son irregulares: a veces si puedo hacerlo por semana como es comun, pero hay ocasiones en que de verdad no puedo, espero no se molesten mucho conmigo. Por lo mismo este capitulo es corto, pero les prometo que el siguinete sera mas largo...

dniizz: Espero te guste el nuevo capitulo... Hinata es una chica muy lista, por algo es una Hyuga en desarrollo jajajajaja Todavia es muy joven

mare-14: Me alegra que te haya gustado la opcion de Sasuke de no dejarla ir, la verdad por obvias razones ella no se podia salir...

EyesGray-sama: Bueno... Mas o menos en este capitulo vez lo que pasa con Tamaki y una de sus mil razones por no dejar a su pequeña hermana ahi... Sobre Gaara y Matsuri como pareja... mejor te dejo con la duda, pero no te preocupes, ellos dos seguiran apareciendo mas adelante

Jumbiie Hana: Gracias por el alago n/n adoro cuando me echan animos... Siento que Julian haya huido jajaja

larareshiram97: Te divertiste... La verdad no soy muy buena en la comedia, pero hare mi maximo esfuerzo en que te siga gustando el fic :)

Jae Hee: La verdad desde que empeze a ver el drama, mi mente los empezaba a interpretar como el Sasuhina pero con unos cuantos cambios, algo loco ya se! Pero me gusto mucho la idea. Lo de las canciones, tratare de incluir la mayoria en las situaciones que encajen... Espero te guste como esta quedando la adaptacion

Methy: Morir de risa... No eres la primera que lo dice, pero me sigue pareciendo raro que les de risa... !Acepto que no soy buena en la comedia ! Pero si a ti y los demas les parece gracioso con eso me doy por satisfecha jajaja Tu idea de la reaccion me parece tambien muy factible, sin embargo el Sasuke de este fic no es muy explosivo en cuanto a la furia, es mas pasivo y mas docil que el original... Espero te agrade la conti y siento que este corta

KITU24: Creo que estas algo bipolar jajaja A muchas nos pasa de un rato para el otro xD Yo tambien amo a Sasuke 3 A pesar de que sea un amargado, antisocial y emo, lo quiero tal cual es :3

Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos a la proxima

Atte: Hika-chan


	20. Promesa Cumplida

**!Hola chicos! Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de Ma Girl… Sé que tarde un poco, tal vez no les interese mis explicaciones aun así las escribiré… **

**Tenía examenes finales, por ende tenía que estudiar y mucho, además de que me seleccionaron para dar un discurso de despedida de graduación, a pesar de que no era la mía jejeje… **

**En este capitulo inclui una pequeña cancion que es parte del ost del drama: Closer de Taeyeon**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

**Mensaje**

**Cancion**

_Flash Back_

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

Hablan en Ingles

* * *

- Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? – todo estaba oscuro y solo podía ver un poco por la tenue luz que entraba de los ventanales – !Espérame! – exclama al ver una sombra que dedujo seria el Uchiha moverse por la orilla de la piscina - !Ahhhhh! – ella siente como es empujada hacia la piscina por la sombra o persona que había estado ahí tratando de llamar su atención pensando que era Sasuke.

* * *

- !Shiro! – gritaba Sasuke y Gaara a la vez, buscando por todo el primer piso del edificio, hasta que llegaron a la piscina principal, notando como algo se movía con desesperación dentro del agua.

- "¿Cómo llegaste ahí?" – rápidamente Sasuke se quita el saco, para después lanzarse al agua por la Hyuga que al parecer ya había tragado demasiada agua.

* * *

- Es bueno que no te hayas herido, ¿sabes cuan preocupado estuve? – regaña Gaara mirando fijamente a Hinata al igual que Neji, quien se había enterado por una llamada de Sasuke.

- ¿Quién diablos te jugo esta broma? – se preguntaba el Uchiha con enojo y preocupación – Si lo atrapo voy a…

- No – interviene Hinata – Creo que me resbale accidentalmente "No puedo permitir que ellos, sobretodo Sasuke, se metan en problemas por mi culpa"

- Eso no tiene sentido – el Hyuga tenía furia en la mirada – Si dejas que esto pase, van a seguir molestándote Shiro – responde siguiendo la teoría de que alguien empujo a Hinata.

- De todos modos, si tienes a alguien en mente tienes que decirme – Gaara le dedica una sonrisa y le revuelve el corto cabello azulado - ¿Entendiste Blandito? – Hinata asiente con un pequeño sonrojo. Después de unos minutos de regaños de parte de "Las tres mamas preocupadas", siendo la forma en que Hinata los veía, ella ya estaba completamente seca y entrada en calor, y Gaara y Neji salen no tan convencidos de la habitación.

- Sasuke… ¿Tu collar? – pregunta Hinata alarmada al no ver la tan preciada cadena del Uchiha en su cuello, Sasuke al escuchar, dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde siempre termina colgando el anillo de su madre, sin embargo este se encontraba vacío – Oh no… ¿Tal vez lo perdiste en la piscina por mi culpa?

- "Desordenada Hyuga se echara la culpa como siempre, odio que lo haga. Si se perdió ese collar, es mi culpa…" Debe estar donde debe – responde Sasuke mirando directamente a la peliazul, tratando de que ella no se preocupara.

* * *

Era una nueva mañana en el Internado Konoha Gakuen, a esas horas la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo hasta tarde, ya que era fin de semana. Sin embargo en la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Shiro, uno de los dos era molestado de su sueño por una alarma del otro.

- !La alarma está sonando! – grita adormilado el Uchiha desde la primera planta de la habitación, sin embargo el molesto sonido seguía. Con flojera el se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el espacio de arriba - !Oye desordenado! Apaga la… - al momento de terminar de subir las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta, se da cuenta que la cama de Shiro estaba perfectamente ordenada, al parecer salió y olvido su celular con todo y alarma – "¿A dónde fuiste pequeña desordenada?"

…Minutos después…

- "No está en la cafetería, ni con ningún conocido… ¿Por qué tuvo que olvidar su celular? "…

_- Sasuke… ¿Tu collar? – pregunta Hinata alarmada al no ver la tan preciada cadena del Uchiha en su cuello, Sasuke al escuchar, dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde siempre termina colgando el anillo de su madre, sin embargo este se encontraba vacío – Oh no… ¿Tal vez lo perdiste en la piscina por mi culpa?_

- La piscina – se dirige a donde la noche pasada había ido y encontró a la Hyuga a medio morir ahogada si no fuera porque sabía primeros auxilios y con ayuda de Gaara pudo sacarla sin lastimarla – "Ahí estas" – rápidamente se mete al agua nadando en dirección a ella, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el la tomo del brazo y la elevo a la superficie - !¿Eres estúpido? Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso!

- Pero es algo tan especial… Ademas ayer era el aniversario de su muerte – Hinata baja la mirada con tristeza, no podía ver a Sasuke por la vergüenza y miedo al rechazo de este.

- Pero… ¿Piensas que deberías ser tan idiota y nadar tan profundo cuando se supone eres alérgico al cloro? - la voz de Sasuke claramente expresaba preocupación y miedo – "No quiero que te sigas hiriendo por mi…"

- Yo no soy…

-_ ¿No nadaras? – pregunta Gaara a Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada en las gradas de la alberca de natación simplemente usando una camisa holgada y unos shorts largos, mirando como los demás hacían los ejercicios que se indicaban. _

_- E-eh no – responde la peliazul un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo se encontraba solo con un ajustado short para natación dejando ver su escultural cuerpo – soy alérgico al cloro…_

_- ¿Existe tal alergia? – pregunta una voz detrás de Hinata, quien resulto ser Sasuke, al momento, la Hyuga se sonroja por lo ocurrido en los vestidores, pero lo oculta detrás de su flequillo – eres una caja de sorpresas desordenado Hyuga…_

- Sígueme – el Uchiha sale de la piscina, ayudando a Hinata a salir desde afuera. Caminan hacia unos metros lejos de la orilla y Sasuke se acerca a la Hyuga con dos toallas, una la pone en sus hombros, tapando su cuerpo y con la otra empieza a secar los cabellos azulinos - ¿Por qué eres tan terco? No importa collar ahora… Fue mi culpa perderlo, así que… No quiero que hagas este tipo de estupideces por ti solo – toma la toalla de nuevo y empieza a secar de nuevo el cabello de la Hyuga mirándola con preocupación y ella un poco sonrojada por las atenciones del Uchiha.

* * *

- Me preguntaba quién estaba en el gimnasio… Eras tú Sasuke – a espaldas del mencionado sale Obito con una mirada seria hacia el menor – Creo que no es algo que debas hacer

- Quiero volver a saltar – responde cortante Sasuke mirando directamente al pelinegro.

- Así que, ¿Por qué quieres volver a saltar? –

- Porque ahora… - a su mente llega la imagen de Hinata – tengo una razón para volver a hacerlo…

- Entonces ¿Antes no tenias razón para saltar? – pregunta curioso Obito – Tu sí que eres muy interesante "Digno hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku" !Bien! Te probare – Sasuke lo mira con atención – Trata de ganar la competencia de salto alto que viene, luego de ello, estarás de vuelta… Sin embargo, no creo que puedas con Sai

- Entonces, confiare en su promesa – el menor hace una reverencia y reanuda su entrenamiento en solitario.

- "No por ser de mi familia te la dejare fácil Sasu-chan…" -

* * *

**Hay tantas cosas que no podría decir**

**Tú nunca las haz escuchado antes pero  
No soy alguien que ama al que vea**

**Porque entre las muchas personas de este mundo  
Yo sólo podía verte a ti**

Durante el paso de los días, Hinata observaba a Sasuke entrenar en el gimnasio a oscuras. Lo veía caer y tirar la barra que se supone, no debía tocar. Escuchaba sus gruñidos de impotencia al no poder hacerlo y sentía el dolor que sus facciones mostraban.

- "El tiempo se agota" – pensaba con tristeza la Hyuga, pronto seria la competencia de Sasuke y ella se iría de ahí con su hermano.

**Estoy esperando aquí como siempre te veo  
Después de este amor, realmente no sé que pasará  
Así como un niño que siempre es así  
¿Me abrazaras en este momento?**

- "No debo estar triste" – se regañaba mentalmente Hinata, ya que estaba comenzando a hacer de nuevo sus maletas para irse con Tamaki, ya que la condición expiraba al día siguiente, el día de la competencia de Sasuke. El sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Niisan – saluda con voz decaída, siendo notada por el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

- Hina-tan, ¿Ya preparaste las maletas? – pregunta el ojiazul.

- Claro, ¿A que hora pasaras por mí mañana?

- Creo que un poco después de las 1 pm…

- Está bien "Lo siento Sasuke" – por unos minutos se quedo platicando con su hermano, hasta que el colgó diciendo que tenía que recoger los boletos de avión – "Tendré que olvidarte Sasuke, pero mi corazón no lo hará" – en uno de sus cajones, encuentra una caja de zapatos, específicamente los tenis que ella uso el día del festival deportivo.

_- Lo logre, Sasuke…- susurra la Hyuga acostada en el suelo bocarriba, muy apenas podía hablar, a uno de sus costados se encontraba el Uchiha con cara de preocupación – yo… no fui el que divulgo la noticia, por favor… confía en mi, no estás solo… - después de eso, intento levantarse con un poco de éxito, pero ella se desvanece, siendo sostenida antes de chocar de nuevo con el suelo por Sasuke. _

_- Te creo… Desordenado Hyuga… - murmura Sasuke mirando el rostro inconsciente la Hyuga._

**Aunque puede que algún día tu nombre se vuelva extraño  
Mi corazón se acordará de todos los recuerdos  
Incluso si una dolorosa separación ocurre entre nosotros  
No vamos a pensar sobre eso hoy**

**Porque entre las muchas personas de este mundo  
Yo sólo podía verte a ti**

- !Hey Blandito! – a la habitación entran Gaara, Naruto y Kiba, sorprendiendo a Hinata – Deja de fantasear – le dice con tono de burla, ella sonríe levemente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar entrenando para el partido de futbol? – pregunta Hinata mirándolos con un poco de curiosidad, a la vez que baja de la segunda planta.

- Por eso mismo venimos – responde Naruto con una sonrisa – Ya que la competencia de Sasuke es mañana, no podremos ir a animarlo ¿Podrías ir en nuestro lugar?

- Claro chicos "Siento mucho mentirles" – ella asiente como afirmativa, Kiba y Naruto salen disparados hacia las canchas de futbol, ya que si llegaban tarde les esperaba un gran castigo de parte de Sasori. Solo Gaara se quedo dentro - ¿No iras a entrenar?

- Hoy no tengo entrenamiento – el pelirrojo mira directamente las expresiones de Hinata, descubriendo un toque de tristeza en sus perlados ojos - ¿Te sientes…? – no termina de hablar, ya que su celular empieza a vibrar, avisando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

**Gaara no se te vaya a olvidar nuestra cita de mañana…**

**Matsuri 3**

- "Jeje, casi lo olvido" Me tengo que ir Shiro… - el ya iba a salir de la habitación.

- !Espera Gaara! – el pelirrojo siente unos delgados brazos que lo rodean, dejándolo congelado – "Perdón por no despedirme deforma decente" Estoy muy agradecido… Si no fuera por ti y los demás chicos, realmente pasaría un tiempo difícil – ella le revuelve cariñosamente el cabello – Adiós…

- "¿Por qué con solo un abrazo de Shiro mi corazón late como loco?" – pensaba sonrojado el Sabaku no, quien no había entendido la silenciosa despedida de la Hyuga.

**Estoy esperando aquí como siempre te veo  
Después de este amor, realmente no sé que pasará  
Así como un niño que siempre es así  
¿Me abrazaras en este momento?**

**Ahora no estoy sola  
Sólo tú, que has venido a mí de alguna parte**

* * *

- "Tengo que tener buenos resultados en esta competencia" – el Uchiha iba entrando a los vestidores del gimnasio donde seria la competencia de salto alto, la cual tenía que ganar – "¿Vendrá la desordena… Hinata?" – pensaba con preocupación, ya que la Hyuga había estado rara desde el día anterior y en la mañana del actual día. De su mochila saca unas cuantas cosas, como su uniforme y tenis, hasta que encuentra una nota en papel lila junto a unas cintas de tenis en color plata.

**Tengo que regresar a Londres…**

**Por el horario de mi vuelo no creo que sea capaz de verte en la competencia.**

**Esos son los cordones que use en el maratón del festival, donde termine desmayado por ser un principiante…**

**Tal vez mis esfuerzos no se comparen con los tuyos, pero quisiera compartirlo contigo. Mantente bien…**

**Shiro Hyuga**

- "Hinata… Te vas como si nada, cuando habías prometido verme saltar" – aunque la mente del Uchiha no lo admitiera, su corazón sabia que la necesitaba ahí – "Aun así no estés, yo cumpliré mi parte"

* * *

- Puedes terminar el proceso de transferencia desde Londres con el Internet – comenta Tamaki a Hinata, los dos junto al cachorro de zorro se encontraban dentro de un auto de la familia Suou en dirección al aeropuerto internacional. L a Hyuga miraba distraídamente la ventana mientras Tsuki jugaba con el brazalete que la Hyuga le había dado – Pero ¿estás realmente segura que no tienes que ver a Uchiha saltar? Es una de las razones por la que te querías quedar…

- Por mi culpa… - murmura la peliazul con tristeza en la voz – Sasuke está teniendo un momento difícil… Si no le hubiera dicho que quería verlo saltar…No tengo confianza

- ¿Estás segura que no te arrepentirás? – el mitad japonés ve las silenciosas lagrimas correr por el rostro de su joven hermana menor, sin embargo el peliblanco las limpiaba con su pelaje, como tratando de consolarla – " Odio verte llorar…"

* * *

2.00 Metros

- Ahora no estés nervioso, solo hazlo como lo hiciste antes – la competencia ya había empezado, Sai era de los primeros y Obito lo animaba ya que se le notaba nervioso – Yo se que puedes Sai

Sasuke desde la banca de participantes veía Sai ejecutaba su salto con éxito, por primera vez desde que empezó en el salto, sentía nervios, no por Sai y su mejoría, si no decepcionar a cierta ojiperla que no podría estar presente, odiaba admitirlo pero ella fue la razón principal por la cual regreso.

- Uchiha Sasuke – habla una de los jueces para que pasara, sin embargo el Uchiha con los brazos hace un tipo de cruz, rechazando la oportunidad de pasar.

- ¿Sasuke no saltara? – pregunta Yahiko a Sasori, quien sabia del tema del atletismo - ¿Está bien si él sigue pasando las oportunidades?

- El está pasando para poder saltar más alto y tener más oportunidades si es que falla – responde de forma sabia el pelirrojo.

- Es una buena estrategia, no por nada Sasuke es uno de los mejores deportistas de Konoha Gakuen – afirma Deidara, quien también estaba entre el público junto a los otros dos líderes de dormitorio y rivales de festivales.

* * *

- Oh cierto, ¿Reconoces tu uniforme? – pregunta el chofer de Sakura sin perder la atención a la calle por donde iba conduciendo – Alguien lo puso de regreso en el auto…

- !¿Que?! – la sorpresa y el miedo invadía la cara de la pelirrosa - !Me está dando escalofríos!

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Por ahora lo deje ahí – Sakura mira a un costado de su asiento, ahí estaba una bolsa mediana.

- ¿Esta bolsa? – toma la bolsa con miedo y repulsión - ¿Qué quieres decir con que haremos? Solo tírala – ella lanza la bolsa lo más lejos que pudo, sin embargo algo que salió inevitablemente de la bolsa le llamo la atención - ¿Qué es esto? – era un brazalete que se le hacía muy familiar.

_- "¿De quién será este infantil brazalete?" – en el escritorio de Sasuke encuentra una pulsera de colores fosforescentes. Segundos después de ver el brazalete, el pequeño zorro empieza a estirar el brazalete de su mano, tratando de quitárselo - !Aléjate de mi bola de pelos! – dentro de la habitación se oye una exclamación de miedo, viniendo de un voz femenina._

_- !Sakura-san! – casi se le da un paro, ya que cuando entro la pelirrosa inmediatamente lo agarro para ponerlo frente a ella como escudo - ¿Qué le pasa?_

- "¿Sera de Shiro…?"

* * *

2.15 Metros

- "Esto es lo más alto que van a calificar" – después de una perfecta ejecución de Sai, Sasuke se pone de pie para empezar a prepararse.

- Sasori, ¿Sasuke tiene algún problema con sus cordones? – murmura Deidara al pelirrojo, quien voltea a ver al Uchiha: su camisa y short deportivo eran de color negro con los bordes en azul, sus tenis eran azules sin embargo un de ello tenia las cintas negras, mientras el otro las tenia de color plata – sobresale demasiado por ser el mismo, como para que ahora intente imponer una moda…

- Tal vez solo sea un amuleto – responde el pelirrojo con confianza – "Se que podrás lograrlo Sasuke"

El Uchiha empieza a hacer los estiramientos necesarios, ya que paso un tiempo largo sentado, se podría lesionar si no lo hacía. A la vez miraba a los del público, tratando de buscar a la Hyuga entre ellos, sin embargo su mente le recordaba que ella no estaría ahí para apoyarlo, pero algo le decía que la Hyuga estaría viéndolo…

- "Es ahora o nunca" – el Uchiha empieza a correr hacia la barra como todo un profesional, sin embargo la altura no fue lo suficiente, ya que termino tocando la barra, haciéndola caer.

- "¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? Yo se que puedes lograrlo" – pensaba preocupado Obito desde las gradas observando a su sobrino.

* * *

-"¿Por qué se detiene el auto?"- Hinata estaba confundida, si sus cálculos no fallaban, faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, además de que iban en sentido contrario a donde iba ser su destino de llegada – "¿Cómo no lo note antes?"

- Ve y mira la competencia – ella voltea a ver a Tamaki, quien la miraba de forma decidida, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa triste – Dijiste que el Uchiha ese – nótese los impulsivos celos de hermano mayor – iba a saltar por ti…Hina-tan no debes evitar sentir el dolor o la felicidad, es parte de la vida, además ¿Cómo sabes que no le causas mas problemas a Sasuke yéndote como si nada? Recuerda que serias su apoyo, eso es lo que me dijiste…

- Nii-san Gracias – la Hyuga abraza a su hermano con mucho cariño y una gran sonrisa en la cara, después de baja del auto con una mochila en su espalda y con el cachorro dormido en brazos.

- "No me di cuenta cuando fue que creciste….Aquí es en donde estarás bien Hinata " – el rubio se sentía triste por dejar ir a su pequeña hermana, que a pesar de no ser de sangre, él la quería como si lo fuera. Sin embargo el sabia que donde ella deseaba estar por el momento seria en Japón, junto al Uchiha – "No seré egoísta por ahora y te dejare ir Hina-tan"

* * *

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta confundido Yahiko - ¿Es aquí donde Sasuke cae?

- No digas cosas como esas – interviene Sasori con toda su atención centrada en Sasuke – Aquí es donde entra la estrategia de Sasuke, aun tiene otra oportunidad.

- "Se que puedes Sasuke, no le falles a tus padres y a mi" – detrás de la banca de los participantes estaba Obito mirando al menor con esperanza y nerviosismo.

- "Esta es mi última oportunidad " – pensaba preocupado el Uchiha menor poniéndose en la posición inicial.

- !SASUKE! – una voz conocida hace aparición entre en público, llamando la atención del mencionado Uchiha - !NO TE RINDAS!

- "Desordenada Hyuga Hinata" – el Uchiha sintió como si la energía y fuerza entrara de nuevo en su cuerpo y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara – Gracias por venir – susurra el mirando directamente a la Hyuga, quien le dedica una brillante sonrisa.

El con energías renovadas, hace los movimientos de nuevo mientras era mirado directamente por los jueces, los demás concursantes, reporteros, entre ellos Anko Mitarashi, y por el público, que se encontraba un poco intrigado por las acciones de la ojiperla.

- "Tengo confianza en ti Sasuke" – ella se encontraba atenta a las acciones del Uchiha, quien estaba corriendo hacia la barra con mucha concentración, llegando al momento esperado por todos: el salto. Hinata sintió que lo veía en cámara lenta – Lo lograras – el cuerpo completo de Sasuke paso por encima de la barra, la Hyuga por un momento imagino un par de las en su espalda –"Sabia que volarías de nuevo" - para después caer en el colchón debajo de él. Muchos flashes de cámara se observaban por el lugar, siendo los reporteros quienes se acercaban a captar las imágenes del renovado Uchiha.

- Lo logre… - todos en el lugar aplauden con emoción por el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha, incluyendo a Obito, quien brincaba como niño pequeño y estando orgulloso de su sobrino. Sasuke voltea a ver a la Hyuga con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras ella se la devolvía de igual manera.

- "Supongo que si logre verte saltar"

* * *

**Dniizz: Creo que el culpable de empujar a Hinata lo tendras que esperar en uno o dos caps mas, siento dejarte con la duda... Lo de perdonar a Itachi eso es de plazo largo, espero no te desepciones por no darte las respuestas que querias en este capitulo... Por cierto, yo tampoco soy buena amenasando a las personas, la verdad no me gustan los conflictos... **

**mare-14: Como se lo escribi a Dniizz, por el momento Sasuke no perdonara a el lindo Itachi, no te desanimes que no siempre sera asi... Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Yoyi: Bienvenido o Bienvenida al fic de Ma Girl, gracias por el cumplido, espero te agrade la actualizacion de hoy...**

**larareshima97: Bueno ya sabes que paso con Hinata-chan, casi se ahoga... Lo de la sambra tendras que esperar por un tiempo**

**Bee Hyuga: Bienvenida a Ma Girl, espero te este gustando como esta quedando el Fic...**

**Gracias a los que comentaron o agregaron la historia a sus Favoritos y/o Alertas... Dejen sus comentarios**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	21. Preparando el Festival

**Hola chicos, como ya estamos de vacaciones aquí en México, tratare de de actualizar cada semana, ya que desde no se cuanto tiempo estaba actualizando cada dos y creo que hubo una en donde fueron tres… **

**Antes de terminar, durante esta semana estare editando los capitulos desde el principio como los errores de ortografia o escritura, ya que de vez en cuando escribo algo mal y yo ni encuenta. Como ya les avise, no vayan a pensar que actualize el fanfic.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

**Mensaje **

_Flash Back_

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

* * *

- Dijiste que no podías venir a ver la competencia – reprocha el Uchiha mirando a la Hyuga, quien simplemente sonríe de forma dulce y un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, mientras el pequeño zorro salta a los brazos de Sasuke y empieza a lamerlo con cariño – y tu también viniste bola de pelos, pensé que se irían a Londres…

- Lo sé, pero creo que si mi compañero de habitación va a competir, no podía perdérmelo…

- ¿Estas decepcionado? "¿Por qué hice esa pregunta?" – pensaba un poco confundido de sus palabras involuntarias.

- No, la verdad estoy muy conmovido – ella negó y miro directamente a Sasuke, sin embargo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sintió la vibración de su celular, sacándolo al instante:

**Lo siento, tengo que irme sin decirte adiós mi pequeña Hina-tan.**

**Creo que quedarte ahí el tiempo que pactaste con los Hyuga's no te hará mal, siempre y cuando no hagas cosas que te delaten frente a los demás.**

**Si tienes un momento difícil, siempre puedes regresar a casa, recuerda que siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos…**

**PD: Cuidado con los pervertidos**

- "Nii-san sobreprotector…" Sasuke… - el Uchiha la voltea a ver con curiosidad por su expresión al ver su celular – Mi nii-san dice que puedo quedarme aquí…!No me iré a Londres!

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Tendré que cuidar de ti y de Tsuki por más tiempo? – comenta de forma burlona – Como sea, lo use bien – la Hyuga lo mira confundida sin saber a que se refería, sin embargo mira hacia los pies del Uchiha y en uno de sus tenis un cordón diferente – los cordones que me diste deben tener memoria – le dedica una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas que el solo muestra frente a ella o anteriormente a su madre – adelántate al dormitorio, supongo que tu nii-san antes de irse tuvo que haber dejado tus maletas…

- !Cierto, las maletas! – grita alarmada la Hyuga mientras Sasuke encuentra su reacción graciosa y tierna, y el pequeño kitsune observa a su dueña con curiosidad.

* * *

- Que cansado es desempacar - murmura Hinata dentro de su habitación. Después de que Sasuke le recordara lo de sus maletas, salió disparada del gimnasio hacia el instituto, además de que tuvo que hablar con Yashamaru y Neji, explicándoles le decisión de su nii-san bipolar – Si que tuve un día muy movido… - en eso se oye como abren la puerta del dormitorio, la Hyuga esperaba ver una cabellera negra, sin embargo encontró una rosada – Sakura-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Esta pulsera, es tuya ¿Cierto? – de su bolsa saca el brazalete que Hinata estuvo buscando por todas partes cuando empacaba en día anterior. La peliazul la mira sorprendida sin saber como la consiguió – Shiro ¿Tu eres el que me robó el uniforme?

- ¿Por qué tomaría tu uniforme? "Por error se me debió haber caído la pulsera dentro de la bolsa de la ropa"

- Eso es lo que me da curiosidad… Hay dos opciones: Eres un pervertido o… ¿eres una chica? – la ojijade miraba de forma directa a Shiro además de remarcar la segunda opción, había algo en Hyuga que la Haruno notaba raro, sin embargo no sabía que podría ser.

- ¿De que tonterías estas hablando? – las dos chicas ven entrar al Uchiha con el pequeño zorro en uno de sus hombros - ¿Por qué crees que tomo tu uniforme?

- Tengo una prueba – muestra el brazalete – esto lo vi en tu escritorio la ultima vez, eso fue el mismo día que mi uniforme apareció de nuevo…

-Si esa es la prueba ¿Entonces que es esto? - de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saca una pulsera idéntica a la que la pelirrosa tenía en la mano – lo estuvieron vendiendo frente al colegio hace un tiempo, así que deja en paz a Shiro y vete – él la mira con enojo, para después tomar a la Haruno fuera de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

* * *

- Lideres de dormitorio están aquí – dentro de la cafetería del campus, específicamente en una de las mesas estaban los tres chicos mencionados por Rin, quien se dirigía hacia ellos –

- Rin-sensei – los tres se ponen de pie y saludan a la profesora con respeto –

- Siéntense chicos, recuerden que ya casi es el festival de Konoha Gakuen y ustedes tienen la mayoría de responsabilidades como líderes – los alumnos miraban y escuchaban atentamente a la pelicafé - ¿Ya tienen los folletos del evento? No quiero que me salgan con las típicas excusas, ya tengo suficiente con las de Kakashi y Obito…

- No se preocupe sensei – interviene Yahiko – aquí los tenemos – de sus respectivas mochilas sacan varios conjuntos de folletos con el escudo del instituto y Sasori le entrega uno.

- Wow, la presentación es muy llamativa y bonita – ella lo examinaba con cuidado, ya que no se podía confiar plenamente en esos tres, ya que antes de que fueran lideres eran unos alumnos demasiado problemáticos y conflictivos, se podría decir que el más tranquilo era Sasori, pero todo se iba al traste cuando Deidara lo contradecía – Oh, cierto – el tono que uso es como si recordara algo, además de que un tenue sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas - ¿Van a realizar _ese evento_ extraño este año también?

- Está hablando de un _evento extraño_, tal vez se refiera a _eso_ – responde Yahiko con la voz un poco más seria de lo habitual, la profesora asiente entendiendo a lo que el pelinaranja se refería –

- Si se refiere a _eso_ se llevara a cabo, debido a que es parte de las tradiciones de nuestra escuela – agrega Deidara también bajando la voz.

- No creen que es un poco extraño… -

- No podemos sensei – interviene Sasori – Como menciono Deidara, es una tradición que ya tiene mucho tiempo en la escuela, además ahora en nuestros dormitorios…- se acerca un poco a Rin y susurra con un poco de emoción – hay una carta de triunfo

- ¿Carta de Triunfo? – dijeron Deidara y Yahiko extrañados y curiosos por lo antes dicho por Sasori.

- Si, este año la Miss Konoha Gakuen saldrá del dormitorio 3 – responde con orgullo y burla hacia los otros dos líderes de dormitorio.

* * *

– Mira esto Shiro – Gaara saca de su bolsillo su celular, Hinata la escucharlo se acerca a el con curiosidad - esta es de hace como dos años, me la paso Sasori

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunta curiosa al ver una foto de una chica rubia con un gran fleco cubriendo la mitad de su cara, además de llevar un llamativo vestido – Se parece a Ino…

- ¿Cómo puedes confundir a la linda Ino con eso, dattebayo?, en realidad es…– responde el Naruto tratando de resistir la risa - !DEIDARA-SEMPAI! jajajaja

- !¿QUE?! – la sorpresa era notable en Hinata, la de la fotografía era un chico. Naruto y Gaara le mostraron más fotografías, mientras el médico trataba de ignorarlos y concentrarse en unos documentos que Tsunade le había enviado – jajajaja creo que me dará un daño mental

- Ni que lo digas, son fotos de los concursantes de años pasados de Miss Konoha Gakuen – comenta Gaara a la vez que seguía mostrando imágenes a la Hyuga.

- ¿Qué es Miss Konoha Gakuen? – pregunta curiosa la Hyuga, ya que había escuchado lo que Gaara había dicho con referencia a las fotos de hombres vestidos de mujer.

- Es un concurso donde cada dormitorio elije varios de sus integrantes, ellos se visten de _señoritas _y gana el que sea más convincente en distintos ámbitos, ya que los jueces son alumnas de Konoha Fem – explica Yashamaru con algo de fastidio, el odiaba ese tipo de concursos.

Mientras tanto en la sala del Dormitorio 3

Sasori se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, en sus manos tenía un plumón de color negro y sobre la mesa de centro estaba una fotografía de Shiro Hyuga con su uniforme oficial que solo mostraba de sus hombros hacia arriba. ¿Cómo la consiguió? Ventajas de ser líder de dormitorio.

- "¿Qué le podría hacer?" – pensaba con mucha concentración mirando la foto directamente y tomando el plumón – "Tengo una idea…" – acerca el plumón hacia la foto y empieza a rayar en la parte del fleco, convirtiéndolo de irregular a recto y pintando varios huecos para crear una cabellera larga y femenina – Hyuga has sido atrapado

* * *

- Oye Hyuga – Hinata voltea y se encuentra a Kabuto – escuche que te ahogaste en la piscina – comenta de manera burlona y con superioridad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me ahogue? – pregunta mirando directamente al peligris.

- Lo escuche por ahí – responde desviando un poco la mirada, como si pensara en como zafarse de esa situación.

- Afortunadamente Sasuke y Gaara me ayudaron a salir del agua –

- Dijiste que eras alérgico al cloro, pero parece que estuvieras bien – Hinata noto reproche y enojo en su voz, pero tal vez era su imaginación – también escuché que alguien te empujo ¿viste su cara?

- No, me tropecé yo solo…- iba a continuar hablado, sin embargo desde la entrada del salón una cabellera roja hizo presencia.

- Oye Shiro – era Sasori, quien iba vestido con ropa deportiva – tengo algo urgente que decirte – ella se pone de pie y lo sigue, terminaron yendo a la azotea del edificio de salones. El pelirrojo miraba el campus dándole la espalda a una nerviosa Hyuga – hay veces en que llega el momento en que el grupo toma una decisión que uno podrá encontrar difícil de aceptar…

- "¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?" – pensaba confundida la peliazul.

- El tiempo para tomar una decisión para una competición ¿Qué harías si dependiera de ti? – la seriedad en la voz del pelirrojo asustaba un poco a Hinata y más cuando el por fin la volteo a ver – Por el bien del dormitorio 3, ¿Cuan raros pueden ser los sacrificios?

- ¿Sacrificios? Creo que depende de que tipo – responde de forma inocente la Hyuga.

- Primero, mira esto – de su mochila saca una fotografía y le entrega a Hinata, quien al ver lo que contenía, abre sus ojos de la impresión.

- "Senpai… ¿Descubrió que soy una chica?" – pensaba alarmada la Hyuga mirando incrédula la foto de ella como Shiro con un cabello largo pintado.

- Shiro, hablemos de hombre a hombre – esa frase tranquilizo a Hinata, ya que había dicho HOMBRE A HOMBRE por ende no la había descubierto, sin embargo la seriedad seguía en el - ¿Tienes alguna oportunidad de querer ser una chica? – toda la seriedad y misterio del momento se fueron al caño por lo antes dicho por el pelirrojo - Si cierras tus ojos y eres una chica por un rato, nuestro equipo será el mejor…

- !¿QUE?! – exclama confundida ante la petición antes dicha – no, la verdad no quiero…- Hinata suelta la foto y mira con un poco de miedo al senpai.

- Shiro, te he estado observando y creo que has nacido para ser mujer –

- "No debo exponerme" Lo siento – hace una reverencia de disculpa – pretenderé que no escuche nada. Me iré ahora – sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el aula, por suerte el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde en sus horas clase, así que prácticamente ella no había salido del salón.

- ¿Para que te necesitaba Sasori? – pregunta curioso Gaara, ya que había tardado.

- Nada importante – responde tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo frente a la directa mirada aquamarina – "¿En que estaba pensando senpai al proponerme eso?" – suspira con cansancio. Ella voltea hacia atrás, encontrando a Sasuke viendo por la ventana de forma serena y tranquila, nota que en específico estaba viendo al equipo de atletismo entrenar en el campo de futbol, ya que a lo lejos se notaba la cabellera roja de Sasori. Después de unos minutos de pensar y reflexionar en cómo ayudar al Uchiha, una idea cruzo su mente aunque ella tendría que sacrificarse y pedirle ayuda a sus amigas Ino y Tenten.

- Creo que recordaran que todos los años durante los festivales cada salón tiene que recaudar fondos – la Hyuga ni cuenta se dio que el profesor Hatake ya estaba en el salón, además de que la profesora Rin también estaba junto a él –

- Ya que en este salón hay chicos muy guapos, creo que lo harán bien – continúo explicando la pelicafé con una gran sonrisa, Hinata estaba un poco curiosa, ya que ella en su instituto pasado no hacia ese tipo de actividades – este año nos toco hacer una cafería… ¿Alguien ha trabajado con una maquina de café o algo parecido? además ¿Alguno sabe hacer postres? – todos en el salón tenían los ánimos por los suelos, no es que no les gustara o les llamara la atención, si no que era sabido que ellos eran un completo desastre para ese tipo de cosas – Bueno…los postres se pueden comprar, pero lo demás solo es que aprendan…Entonces ¿Quiénes beberían participar? – ninguno de los chicos levanta la mano – Creo que Sasuke debería hacerlo – todos los chicos voltean a ver al mencionado, quien solo bufa un poco irritado – También Shiro…Mmm Naruto, Gaara y… Sai – los mencionados simplemente asintieron, no podían ir en contra de la maestra – la escuela les proporcionara unas cosas que necesitaran…

* * *

- ¿Qué necesitas Shiro? – pregunta Sasori a la vez que revisaba la organización del festival.

- Yo… Seré una chica – responde la peliazul con voz firme y directa. Sasori al escucharlo, se pone de pie y una gran sonrisa surca su rostro.

- !¿En serio?! – Hinata asiente y él le revuelve el cabello con emoción – Tomaste una buena decisión…

- Pero pido un favor - responde con seriedad y mirando directamente a Sasori.

- Dime lo que es y tratare de cumplirlo – respondio con emoción al ver que por fin podria burlarse de sus otros dos compañeros lideres.

* * *

- Pide el permiso de salida a Rin-sensei, mañana como es fin de semana ve con Shiro a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para nuestro café – Kakashi le entrega un sobre a Gaara que contenía dinero brindado por la escuela, ya que Naruto era un despistado y se lo podría gastar en ramen, y Sai al igual que Sasuke lo hubieran ignorado, solo Shiro y el Sabaku no eran de confianza y no lo rechazarían –

….Al día siguiente….

Hinata se había levantado más temprano de lo normal debido a que empezó a escuchar que tocaban la puerta de la habitación con un poco de insistencia, sin embargo se le hizo raro que Sasuke no estuviera en la habitación ya que al bajar a la planta baja su cama estaba perfectamente acomodada.

- "Tal vez salió a entrenar" – tratando de no tropezar con Tsuki o con algún mueble, se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre con un poco de cansancio - ¿Qué necesita?

- ¿Esta es la habitación 303 de Sasuke Uchiha y Shiro Hyuga? – pregunta un hombre que Hinata reconoció como alguien que entrega paquetería debido a su uniforme.

- Si, yo soy Shiro Hyuga ¿Para que necesita saber? – no pudo evitar sacar un bostezo y tallarse los ojos, de verdad no había podido dormir muy bien – "Todo es culpa de Sasori-senpai y sus raras propuestas"

- Necesito entregar estos paquetes para usted y el joven Uchiha – esa respuesta sí que despertó a Hinata ¿Paquetes para ella? Lo entendía de Sasuke, el es famoso en casi todo Japón, pero ¿Quién le mandaría paquetería a Shiro Hyuga? La peliazul mira hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios y vio dos conjuntos de cajas en colores llamativos, aunque una más grande que otro – Necesito que firme esto de recibido – le entrega unos papeles y una pluma.

- Disculpe ¿Quién me envió esas cosas? – pregunto curiosa a la vez que llenaba lo que los documentos le pedían.

- Creo que la mayoría son de las señoritas de Konoha Fem, al parecer ellas aprecian demasiado a los chicos de este internado – Hinata le da las gracias por entregar los paquetes y le entrega los papeles con la pluma – disfrute sus regalos – la Hyuga solo observo como el hombre salía del pasillo de los dormitorios, y cayó en cuenta de que varios de sus vecinos de dormitorio están metiendo paquetes a su habitación o simplemente los dejaron frente a la puerta.

- "Cada vez dudo más que esas chicas reparen en gastos con tal de llamar la atención" – después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, Hinata por fin logro meter todo a la habitación tratando de no maltratar los regalos.

- Hola Blandito – entra Gaara a la habitación – al parecer Sasuke escapo sabiendo que día es hoy…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunta sin entender lo ultimo dicho por el Sabaku no.

- Pues hoy es cuando se reciben los paquetes desde el correo, Sasuke siempre se escapa ese día ya que le fastidia recibir regalos de sus fangirl y Naruto terminaba metiendo las cosas a su habitación, para que Sasuke terminara tirándolos sin contemplaciones – el pelirrojo miro que esta vez había dos conjuntos de paquetes, uno estaba en el escritorio de Hinata y el que tenia mas estaba en los sillones y mesa de centro de la habitación – también recibiste regalos

- Si, la verdad no se que hacer con ellos – ella empezó a abrir las cajas o bolsas, encontrando en la mayoría peluches, chocolates, dulces o manualidades con dedicación a ella, además de que encontró un álbum de fotos que contenía imágenes de ella en distintos lugares de la escuela o fuera de ella - ¿Cómo es que consiguen estas fotos?

- Creo que hay veces en que las chicas le piden a alguien de aquí que fotografié, ya que a ninguna le gustaría enfrentarse a Tsunade por infiltración y acoso –

- "¿Sería prudente que yo le diera algo a Sasuke como agradecimiento por todo en lo que me ha ayudado?" – pensaba Hinata al ver que muchas chicas lo apoyaban desde afuera al igual que ella – "Supongo que no puedo ser la única que le de trato especial…" Y ¿Qué necesitas Gaara?

- Pues tú y yo iremos a comprar las cosas para la cafetería – responde Gaara mostrando el sobre y una lista de cosas que escribió la profesora.

- Ah… Me tengo que dar un baño – Hinata de forma apurada deja a Gaara en la sala de la habitación y ella se mete al baño con la ropa que usaría para salir, ya que normalmente ella podía salir en toalla y Sasuke salía temprano del cuarto, pero esta vez es diferente. Después de tal vez una hora en la que Gaara se la pasó jugando con Tsuki o viendo la televisión, Shiro sale del baño estando listo –

* * *

Poco antes del atardecer, Hinata y Gaara regresaron al internado con las bolsas del supermercado al que fueron, habían comprado diversas cosas entre ellas los cubiertos, platos o vasos. La Hyuga había recordado los regalos que las chicas les mandaron, así que por un rato estuvo pensando que le podría dar a Sasuke que no fuera tan extravagante como los otros…

_- !Tadan! – Sakura de sus manos en su espalda saca una caja en forma de corazón en un fosforescente color rosa con un moño blanco – lo hice para ti… Cuando tu madre aun vivía, te gustaban muchos sus onigiris… No es el mismo sabor, pero he tratado de hacerlo lo más parecido… - ella deja la caja frente a él y se sienta._

_- "Yo… no sabía que le gustaban los onigiris" – _

Recordando esa incomoda escena entre el Uchiha y la Haruno obtuvo una idea para darle a Sasuke como regalo, aunque necesitaría comprar los ingredientes y los recipientes para adornarlos, y claro, pagarlos con su dinero, sería una de las pocas veces que gastaría el dinero que sus padres le enviaban a su tarjeta.

Ya teniendo todo lo necesario, Hinata se separo de Gaara y fue directo a la cafetería que por suerte siempre está abierta, ya que hay escasos estudiantes que saben cocinar su propia comida.

- Por suerte durante los fines de semanas Sasuke entrena hasta tarde – una brillante sonrisa hace aparición en la cara de Hinata al empezar a hacer con mucho esfuerzo y cariño su obsequio de agradecimiento.

* * *

- " ¿Ya habrá regresado Shiro? " – pensaba Sasuke con preocupación, había escuchado de Naruto que Gaara y Shiro habían salido a comprar lo necesario para la cafetería, sin embargo la angustia se esfumo al observar desde las escaleras a Hinata plácidamente dormida con Tsuki sobre ella. Minutos después baja de nuevo a la primera plata, encontrando en los sillones regalos dirigidos a él, pero había uno que para el destacaba más, ya que este no era extravagante o muy grande: consistía en una caja pequeña de bentō en color azul marino con un estampado de estrellas en blanco, con un listón y moño como adorno, ambos de color plata. Ademas de eso, tenía una pequeña nota sobre la caja:

**Sasuke puedes volar de nuevo, yo confió en que lograras crear un milagro a base de tu esfuerzo. **

**Espero que te guste lo que yo misma hice…**

**H.H.S.**

- "Todas esas locas tratando de llamar mi atención y a la unica que se la doy trata de ser cuidadosa…" – una suave sonrisa hace aparición en sus labios, rápidamente adivino que el pequeño regalo seria de Hinata, ya que el mensaje contenía palabras que solo ella le ha repetido y las iniciales corresponden a **H**inata **H**yuga **S**uou, además de que ella sabía que el detestaba todo lo que fuera exagerado o demasiado llamativo – "¿Qué me habrá dado? …" – al quitar la tapa encuentra unos onigiris con caritas y verduras a su alrededor, toma uno, lo examina cuidadosamente y lo prueba – Es… delicioso – el sabor le recordaba a como los hacia su propia okaa-san, ya que ella excelente en la cocina y siempre le cocinaba todo tipo de platillos deliciosos - "Tengo que aceptar que ella se ha vuelto algo indispensable..."

* * *

**A mis queridos y lindos lectores…**

**Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que Shiro de nuevo sea Hinata por un ratito y que esta vez Sasuke la vea en vivo y a todo color? (recordaran que la primera vez ella tenía la cara cubierta y no se dejaba ver)**

**Como ya leyeron, Hinata-chan tendrá que cumplir el favor de Sasori, así que les pido su opinión al respecto sobre eso, ya que me gusta que ustedes opinen 3**

**Miko Dark of the Moon:** !¿Gritaste?! Me agrada que te haya causado esa reacción jaja.

**larareshiram97:** Claro que Hina-chan se queda, no puede irse así como así, además como ya leíste, ella logro convencer a su hermano sobre-protector y ya sería un obstáculo menos jaja..

**dniizz:** Opino lo mismo que tu sobre Sasuke, pero recuerda que esa momento no se logra de un día para el otro y no siempre Shiro estará ahí, el necesitara independizarse de su presencia durante esas situaciones… Siento la tardanza con la continuación…

**Mare-14**: Sasuke lo puede todo, aunque tuvo varias trabas para lograrlo de nuevo. Supones bien en cuanto a Gaara, será un gran lio el pensar que se enamoro de un HOMBRE jajajaja…

**Jae Hee:** Arigato por los halagos, aunque tampoco es para tanto, no creo que sea perfecta pero hago lo que puedo para dar la misma esencia que el drama. Lo de John Kim será más adelante, recuerda que en un capitulo puse a los que pensaba, aunque a estas alturas todavía lo estoy pensando…

**Mercedes:** Eso será más adelante, por algo nuestra Hinata es muy despistada e inocente jajaja tan linda ella...

**luz253:** La verdad ya te extrañaba jajaja que bueno que ya volviste al fic…Por supuesto que no he olvidado del cerdo-conejo, pero no he encontrado un momento en que ponerlo, ya que quiero que sea algo significativo para Sasuke y Hinata… Espero te guste la conti.

**Dejen su hermoso comentario que tanto me animan y amo…(Creo que soné un poco cursi XD)**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	22. Miss Konoha Gakuen

**Hola a todos de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de MA GIRL, esta vez me quedo muy largo pero aun así se los subo completito. Incluí una canción llamada Blue Moon de Nana Mizuki la ****Seiyū****de Hinata-chan, así la voz de ella en el fanfic se oiría mas real, ya que si vendría siendo su voz en el anime.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

**Canción "Blue Moon"**

_Flash Back_

Mensajes

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

* * *

- Falta poco para el festival ¿Cierto? – comenta Kakashi a sus alumnos a la vez que leía su pervertido libro – No quiero que hagan estupideces como sus senpai en años pasados, ya tengo suficiente con Naruto y Kiba – los mencionados empiezan a protestar molestos - ¿Entendieron?

- !SI! – exclaman todos los chicos a una sola voz, ya que el profesor Hatake podía ser de temer cuando se enojaba y le quitaban su valioso tiempo para leer su libro.

- Están advertidos, pueden irse – el peliplata toma sus cosas y sale del salón segundos antes de que el timbre de salida sonara. Los demás empiezan a guardar sus libros dentro de sus correspondientes mochilas.

- Hyuga, escuche que saldrás para Miss Konoha Gakuen – frente el banco de Hinata aparece Kabuto mirándola de manera superior y con burla. Sasuke y Gaara, quienes están sentados detrás y a la derecha de Hinata respectivamente, se congelan por un momento por la sorpresa.

- "¿Por qué te inscribes en eso desordenada?... ¿Qué no piensas que podrás quedar en evidencia?" – pensaba preocupado el Uchiha mirando directamente a la Hyuga y ver su reacción.

- Resulto así " Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo… " – responde tranquilamente la peliazul, teniendo en mente los beneficios de hacer esta tarea a su senpai.

- No sabía que tenías esos gustos jajaja – responde otra vez con burla y veneno en sus palabras, para después salir con su grupo de matones del salón.

- ¿E-es enserio? – pregunta Gaara dudoso, Hinata lo voltea a ver y asiente con una suave sonrisa tratando de calmar el ambiente que se formo con la llegada de Kabuto – yo nunca imagine que te metieras en ese tipo de cosas… - por en medio de los dos bancos pasa Sasuke molesto y preguntándose el porqué de las acciones de Hinata.

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – al gimnasio a oscuras y solo iluminado por la luz que entraba de una de las puertas principales entra Obito con su nada normal pose seria dirigida hacia Sasuke – definitivamente te dije que no hay razón para que estés aquí… - camina hacia el colchón en el centro de la cancha para los entrenamientos de salto alto y mira a su sobrino.

- Obito-sensei… Yo quiero volver a saltar – el menor lo mira con suplica y esperanza, ahora que ya tenía un motivo para volver a saltar no pensaba desperdiciarlo y dejar a lo que se ha dedicado desde niño.

- ¿Tanto así quieres saltar? – murmura el pelinegro mayor mirando las expresiones del otro frente a él, nunca había visto a Sasuke así de suplicante y con brillo especial en sus ojos como cuando su fallecido padre Fugaku lo felicitaba por un buen trabajo o cuando Mikoto lo animaba en las competencias para niños de su edad – Bien, puedes regresar otra vez – Sasuke lo mira sorprendido – pero tendrás que ser el compañero de entrenamiento de Sai… ¿Aun así quieres entrar?

- Eso es lo de menos – responde con alegría en la voz y una suave sonrisa en la cara – gracias…

- Mejor esperemos y veamos si tienes algo que agradecerme Sasu-chan – el semblante de seriedad se fue del Uchiha para de nuevo tener su típica sonrisa de idiota, como se parecía a Naruto en ese detalle – Oh y… Sasori acaba de irse, después de pedirme que te dejara regresar al equipo, se preocupa mucho por ti – le revuelve el cabello a Sasuke como cuando él era un niño que se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad y sonreía por cualquier cosa.

* * *

- !Vale la pena tener que esperar todo un año para esto! - comenta Ino con mucha alegría y emoción, Tenten solo suspira con resignación, la rubia siempre sería muy hiperactiva. Frente a ellas estaba la entrada a Konoha Gakuen, la cual estaba adornada con vistoso carteles y diversos alumnos masculinos entregando volantes. Hoy era el tan ansiado Festival del instituto vecino de Konoha Fem, ya que la mayoría de los que asistían eran del género femenino y de diversos institutos, era de los pocos días en que podías ver libremente y de cerca a los chicos más lindos de todo Tokyo sin tener que esconderte de los profesores de dicha institución - !Hay tantos chicos muy guapos! Que malo que no se hacen los festivales de las dos escuelas juntos…

- Ino, ¿no se supone que te gusta Naruto? – pregunta confundida la pelicafé al ver lo embobada que estaba la rubia viendo a los chicos que pasaban por ahí.

- C-claro que si me g-gusta… - responde muy sonrojada la Yamanaka ante la mención del Namikaze que le quita el sueño – es solo que soy demasiado honesta, no me puedes negar que los chicos de aquí están como quieren

- Tienes razón en eso, pero no tengo la necesidad de mirar a los demás… Yo t-tengo a Neji – Ino la mira de forma burlesca, ya que un fuerte rubor hizo aparición en las mejillas de Tenten – Cambiando de tema, recuerda que hay que vernos con Hina…digo Shiro antes del concurso y entregarle su ropa – levanta los brazos enseñando un par de bolsas – Y hay que ayudarlo en su maquillaje…

- Lo sé, pero por el momento podemos vagar por ahí – toma a la castaña del brazo y empiezan a recorrer los puestos que estaban por su camino - "Además de que quiero ver a Naruto" -

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra área, Shiro y los demás chicos ajustaban los últimos detalles de su cafetería: Sasuke y Gaara ponían los letreros con el menú y los precios de cada cosa, Naruto y Sai terminaban de acomodar las mesas y sillas para los clientes, y Hinata revisaba que todo lo que habían comprado y les había proporcionado la escuela estuviera en su lugar. A pesar de estar haciendo actividades diferentes, tenían el mismo uniforme: consistía en una camisa de botones blanca de manga larga, aunque la mayoría había optado por subirla hasta los codos; también llevaban un pantalón negro y un tipo de delantal en el mismo color que solo cubría al pantalón.

- !Ya está listo, dattebayo! – exclama el ojiazul con emoción, al principio no le había gustado la idea de participar, sin embargo Kakashi prometió dar puntos extra si lo hacía, y Naruto no era exactamente un genio en los estudios - ¿Qué es eso? – Sai venía con un tipo de disfraz de un tigre blanco haciendo alusión al escudo del dormitorio 3.

- Paso – responde con fastidio inmediatamente el Uchiha haciéndose una idea de para que era eso, ya tenía mucho con solo tener que soportar a las molestas chicas que eran sus clientes en ese momento. Sai dirige la mirada hacia Gaara, Naruto y Shiro.

- Es para saludar a los clientes de afuera, Rin-sensei dijo que sería buena publicidad – Sai pensaba que sería muy difícil para la persona que lo utilizaría, si con solo cargarlo le dio mucho calor – Pero, ¿Para quién será esto? – pregunta con diversión mirando a sus compañeros de aula.

- !Espera! Yo no usare eso, dattebayo – responde el Namikaze ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, quien al ver la negativa solo se centra en los otros dos presentes. Gaara niega firmemente, el nunca se pondría algo como eso, además con el calor que estaba haciendo -

- Yo lo usare – propone la Hyuga al ver que nadie lo haría por iniciativa propia.

…Minutos después…

Al lugar iba entrando la Hyuga dentro del disfraz de tigre, ponérselo no había sido problema, tampoco el caminar, lo único que detestaba era el calor que hacia ahí adentro, además de que la cabeza del traje pesaba demasiado.

- !Blandito, es muy tierno! – comenta Gaara alegre mirando a la peliazul a la vez que acaricia la gran cabeza, sin embargo su ritmo cardiaco también se aceleraba y su mente en conjunto de sus ojos le mostraron brillitos alrededor de Shiro, dejándolo un poco distraído por unos segundos hasta que reacciono – "Debo estar loco, incluso en ese traje de tigre mi corazón late al verlo…"

- Desordenado, Gaara… - los dos voltean hacia Sasuke, quien los miraba con fastidio y porque no decirlo, con muchos celos – tienen que entregar esos volantes afuera – señala unos conjuntos de papeles con diseños llamativos haciendo alusión a los dulces o al café. Los dos asienten, Hinata con dificultad debido a la gran cabeza del tigre, y salen con ellos en las manos perdiéndose entre la gente.

- Disculpen, ¿Hay algún Sabaku no Gaara aquí? – pregunta Matsuri entrando a la cafetería que ya tenía varias horas de servicio, el mismo tiempo que los otros dos chicos habían salido a entregar volantes.

- En unos minutos regresa… Si quieres, puedes esperarlo aquí – responde Sai, quien era el único de ellos que sabia quien era Matsuri, al ser Gaara su compañero de habitación por ende ellos se conocían mejor. A los poco minutos entran los dos alumnos faltantes riendo entre ellos, además de que Hinata ya no llevaba el traje.

- Gaara, una chica te busca – menciona Naruto con una sonrisa picara a la vez que señalaba a la pelicafé que estaba sentada en una de las mesas – Como me gustaría que Ino-chan se hubiera quedado aquí más tiempo… - lloriqueaba como niño pequeño, si que extrañaba a la rubia.

- Pero si lo único que hiciste cuando ella estuvo aquí fue estar hablando como idiota enamorado… Sin su presencia podrías al menos ayudar en algo – comenta de manera cortante el Uchiha, estaba demasiado irritado por el ruido y el acoso de las chicas como para soportar a su amigo idiotizado por la Yamanaka.

- Viniste – comenta Gaara sentándose frente a Matsuri - ¿Qué piensas de la escuela?

- Es más impresionante de lo que me habías dicho – responde con alegría mirando a su alrededor – Te queda bien ese traje… - un tenue rosa hace presencia en sus mejillas, pasando la misma reacción en el ojiaqua – Y… ¿Qué me recomiendas del menú? – pregunta tratando de dejar de lado su comentario respecto a su ropa.

- Pues no sé, todo sabe bien… Creo que me habías dicho que te gustaban los waffles – se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sasuke, Shiro, Sai y Naruto mirándolos con curiosidad –

- ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia? – pregunta intrigada la Hyuga, le parecía una linda chica y se veía que tenía buenas intenciones con su amigo.

- Se llama Matsuri y no es mi novia – responde rápidamente ente la curiosidad de Blandito a la vez que los otros chicos escuchaban – es solo una amiga…

- Se ve que está interesada en ti – comenta Sai en tono picaresco – !Tu puedes Gaara! – el pelirrojo hace una seña de silencio, ya que ellos empezaron a hablar muy fuerte y Matsuri podía escucharlos.

* * *

- Wow, ¿Aquí es donde juegas? – pregunta impresionada Matsuri al observar el gran tamaño de la cancha de futbol, prácticamente ella antes no sabía nada de tal deporte, sin embargo al encontrarse de nuevo con Gaara le ha dado una idea sobre eso – Ahora ya sé que posición tienes… - Gaara voltea a ver a la pelicafé con curiosidad – eres un delantero, el jugador más capaz de tomar decisiones sobre cuando realiza el gol usando ataques ofensivos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Si… ¿Lo memorizaste todo? – pregunta impresionado por el significado exacto que le dio, el tenia entendido que ella nunca entendió algo relacionado con los deportes. Matsuri asiente de forma alegre al ser capaz de decirlo como lo había planeado - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Has desarrollado interés en futbol?

- Soy curiosa, pero no he desarrollado interés en el futbol… Sino en ti – responde con voz baja tratando de evitar la mirada del Sabaku no.

- ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a ver un juego más adelante? – pregunta Gaara con una sonrisa compresiva hacia la pelicafé, ella levanta la cabeza y solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¿eso significa que…estamos saliendo? – esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Gaara y ella de nuevo solo bajo la mirada al ver que el no respondería y sería rechazada.

- Vamos – al escuchar la tranquila voz del pelirrojo mira hacia el frente, encontrándolo a él con una sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano. Matsuri un poco confundida logra entender lo que Gaara quería decir con esa acción…

Ella era aceptada por el.

* * *

En el auditorio del Instituto, tanto alumnos masculinos como chicas de otras escuelas que asistieron al festival se reunían para ver el principal y ultimo evento del día, el cual sería conducido por Sasori ya que entre los líderes de dormitorio se hizo un sorteo, saliendo como maestro de ceremonias el pelirrojo ante las burlas de Deidara y Yahiko.

- Ahora mismo empieza lo más destacado del Festival de Konoha Gakuen – a uno de los costados del foro estaba Sasori siendo iluminado a la vez que todo lo demás se encontraba en completa oscuridad – Sera una competencia presentando a la Miss Konoha Gakuen – los aplausos empiezan entre el público y el escenario es iluminado – pero no debemos olvidar que esta escuela está llena de talentos…- y así empezaron a salir varios grupos de chicos haciendo algún numero para dar suficiente tiempo a los concursantes de prepararse.

- !Shiro! ¿Por qué estás aquí y no te estás preparando? – entre las últimas filas de asientos estaba Hinata junto a Naruto y Gaara viendo el espectáculo, sin embargo llega Neji un poco alterado, como si estuviera corriendo – llevo buscándote un buen rato al igual que Sasori-senpai, tienes que ir a los vestidores…

* * *

- !Shiro! – exclama Ino al ver entrar al vestidor indicado para la Hyuga junto a su primo, al parecer ya tenían que empezar a cambiarla – te he extrañado pequeña pervertida… - la Hyuga se sonroja por lo dicho, ella no era una pervertida pero a la Yamanaka le encantaba molestarla con eso.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en encontrarla Neji? – reprocha Tenten al ver que tendrían que hacer algo rápido y que no quedaba el tiempo suficiente.

- No me reclames Tenten, el caso es que aquí esta… Supongo que me tengo que ir – el pelicafé iba de camino hacia la salida, pero se topa con el maestro de ceremonia – Senpai ¿viene a buscar a Shiro?

- Claro, tengo que hablar con él antes del concurso – entra al vestidor y encuentra a las dos chicas sacando ropa y pelucas de varias bolsas, mientras la Hyuga estaba sentada mirando lo que ellas hacían con una cara de nerviosismo – Shiro de ahora hasta que esto acabe, eres una mujer… ¿Bien?- mira seriamente a la peliazul y ve como esta asiente con firmeza – Por cierto ¿Tienes en mente algún nombre para tu presentación?

- No pensé en eso… - murmura la peliazul un poco alterada, su nombre falso era de hombre y si iba a actuar como mujer, necesitaría uno femenino.

- Hinata… - todos voltean la mirada hacia la entrada del lugar, ahí estaba Sasuke mirando directamente a la Hyuga, quien estaba sorprendida de que el supiera ese nombre, sin embargo sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, le había gustado como había sonado su nombre en boca de el Uchiha - ¿Qué piensas de Hinata como nombre? Creo que te queda como anillo al dedo, después de todo eres como _un lugar soleado… _- el voltea su cara para otro lado, ya que un pequeño sonrojo hace aparición en sus mejillas, siendo notado por Ino y Tenten quienes se miraron con complicidad sabiendo que SHIRO no le ere indiferente al Uchiha.

- !ES FANTASTICA LA IDEA! – gritan las dos chicas con brillitos en los ojos, al parecer esta sería la noche de su tímida amiga, aunque todos los alumnos ahí pensaran que ella es un chico, ella destacaría mucho.

– Entonces chicas… Lo dejo en sus manos – Tenten e Ino asienten y el senpai sale con un poco de prisa por la organización.

- Suerte Shiro y… no te presiones demasiado – el Uchiha mira por unos segundos al sonrojado Hyuga, para luego salir detrás del senpai y alcanzarlo antes de que saliera de los vestidores - Senpai escuche del entrenador… - el pelirrojo tenía toda su atención al programa del concurso, sin embargo al ser mencionado el sensei Uchiha ya se hacia una idea de lo que le diría el pelinegro – tu ayudaste a que vuelva al Equipo de Atletismo, quiera agradecerle…

- No es nada, pero si quieres expresar tu gratitud, exprésale a Shiro Hyuga y no a mi – responde con una sonrisa, dejando confundido al Uchiha ¿Qué tenía que ver la desordena Hyuga Hinata en esto? – Shiro, no sé que trae entre manos pero él me pidió de favor que te ayudara a regresar y a cambio de eso esta vistiendo ropa de mujer… - mira su reloj en su muñeca y su cara de tranquilidad cambia a una de prisa – tengo que irme…

- "Entonces ella lo hizo… por mi" – pensaba de forma incrédula el Uchiha y un sentimiento cálido le lleno el cuerpo – " A pesar de ser una chica, tu eres la que me protege y ayuda… "

* * *

- Primero te ayudo a convertirte en hombre, y ahora en mujer… Es algo irónico – comenta Tenten mirando con dulzura a la Hyuga - ¿Con que iniciaremos?

- Supongo que empezaremos por la peluca… - en una mesa estaban distribuidas distintas pelucas, diferentes colores, tamaños y tipos de cabellos. Las tres chicas pasan su vista por todas, pensando en cual le iría mejor a la Hyuga.

- Creo que estaría bien una que fuera igual a su color real – comenta la rubia mirando a Tenten, quien asiente en modo de aprobación – además quiero ver como seria Hina-chan de forma natural, así nos acercaríamos mas a la real Hinata Hyuga… - después de eso, solo quedaron las pelucas con el mismo color que el cabello real de Hinata, había rizadas, onduladas y lacias, algunas eran cortas o largas, sin embargo Hinata opto por usar una lacia que llegaba hasta su cintura.

- Espero que el maquillaje sea algo sencillo, no quiero que me llenen toda la cara – comenta la Hyuga un poco nerviosa, esas dos juntas y terminaría sintiendo la cara pesada.

– No te preocupes… Como tienes lo ojos perlas, deberíamos destacarlos, así se te verán aun más grandes de lo que ya los tienes, y creó un poco de rosa y brillo para los labios… – la pelicafé toma lo necesario de una de las mesas que estaba llena de maquillaje para mujer – Creo que con eso de maquillaje es suficiente

- Bueno, ahora te dejamos que te cambies… - la rubia le entrega dos cajas, una más grande que la otra. Hinata supuso que serian la ropa y los zapatos, pidió mentalmente que fueran algo extravagante o revelador, conocía demasiado bien a Ino.

- Gracias chicas, no sé que haría sin ustedes… - se dan un abrazo grupal para después dejar sola a la Hyuga en el gran vestidor. Ella se dirige hacia un tipo de cuarto improvisado con varias cortinas, deja las dos cajas en el suelo y se empieza a desvestir, dejando su uniforme arriba de las dos cajas, siendo este un error que podría causarle demasiados problemas, ya que ella no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado al vestidor y había tomado las prendas hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde – "¿Qué hago? No tengo el uniforme o lo que me dejo Ino, y solo estoy en ropa interior con los protectores…" – pensaba alarmada la Hyuga, ya que cualquiera que entrara y la viera así descubriría que era mujer. Con paso rápido se dirige hacia la puerta y le pone seguro, a la vez que apagaba las luces.

* * *

- Ahora tenemos a la ultima concursante… - anuncia Sasori mirando hacia el público, la única luz que había en el auditorio lo iluminaba a él – la chica deslumbrante de este año… !Hinata! – las luces del foro se prenden, dando una buena visibilidad de esa área – Todos los anteriores lucen como chicas ¿verdad? – el público aplaude y responde afirmativamente el cuestionamiento del pelirrojo – Esta es un más convincente… No esperemos más y revélate por favor… - todos gritan y aplauden, pero nada sucedía en el foro, esto inquieto a los conocidos de Shiro.

- ¿Por qué no sale? – se preguntaba Tenten, ellas habían visto que solo faltaba vestirse y ya. Ella ya debería haber salido. Gaara y los demás empezaron a preocuparse, incluso Sasori sale del foro en dirección a los vestidores.

- !Shiro! ¿Estas ahí? – intenta abrir la puerta y varios alumnos detrás de él gritaban el nombre del Hyuga, pero nadie abría y no se lograba ver luz desde afuera - ¿Por qué no sales? – todo el ruido y los golpes en la puerta ponían más nerviosa a Hinata - !Hay que ir por las llaves! – todos los chicos incluyendo a Sasori salen en distintas direcciones para encontrar lo solicitado por el pelirrojo.

* * *

- "Tengo que irme de aquí…" – por uno de los pasillos iba corriendo Kabuto, en sus manos llevaba las ropas de Hinata, sin embargo tan apurado iba que termino tropezando con algo o alguien, soltando las prendas de hombre y de mujer. De entre las sombras sale Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo fríamente.

- Esas ropas… No creo que sean tuyas – comenta el Uchiha con seriedad a la vez que miraba al peligris con enojo pero mostrando una cara serena, Kabuto por dentro sentía miedo, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke con esa actitud y al parecer tenían razón los rumores "No te metas con Uchiha Sasuke " – El que estaba jugando con Shiro, lo del uniforme mojado y que casi se ahoga, ¿Eras tú? – Sasuke lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo estrella con furia contra la pared – Ahora mismo, digamos que te estoy dejando ir solo porque era un juego… Pero en el futuro, será mejor si tienes cuidado, porque tengo un límite para mi paciencia… - lo suelta bruscamente y se dirige hacia donde terminaron las ropas, mientras tanto Kabuto se va de ahí corriendo como el cobarde que es.

Sasuke de forma rápida se dirige hacia el vestidor de Hinata a entregarle la ropa, por suerte había podido conseguir la llave de la puerta antes de ir por Kabuto. Como supuso que ella estaría en paños menores, simplemente abrió un poco la puerta y metió uno de sus brazos con la ropa.

Adentro de la habitación la Hyuga al principio se asusto al oír como alguien abría la puerta, pensaba lo peor: que sería descubierta; sin embargo lo único que vio ingresar desde afuera fue un brazo pálido y fuerte con sus ropas – Arigato Sasuke – murmura Hinata suspirando de alivio. Después la puerta de nuevo fue cerrada con seguro.

...Minutos después…

- !Ya tenemos las llaves! – por el pasillo iban corriendo los chicos y Sasori con un conjunto de llaves en las manos. De forma rápida abren la puerta, entrando todos al mismo tiempo y gritando - !SHIRO POR QUE NO SA…! – los chicos quedan deslumbrados por lo que encuentran dentro del vestidor, todos terminan callándose al instante y Sasori termina tirando las llaves por la impresión, mientras los segundos pasaban, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas de todos los presentes – Shiro…

…

- Lo siento, han esperado mucho ¿no es asi? – el maestro de ceremonia entra de nuevo al foro – Ahora de verdad, para el ultimo concursante… Les presentare, del dormitorio 3… !EL ANGEL HINATA! – las luces del escenario se encienden, los del publico gritaban un poco molestos, poniendo más nerviosa a Hinata, sin embargo recuerda el trato con Sasori y entra al centro del foro, dejando a la mayoría callados.

- "¿E-ese es S-shiro?" – un sonrojo se instala en las mejillas de Gaara al ver al Hyuga en ropas femeninas: llevaba puesto una camisa ajustada al cuerpo en color vino y una corta falda negra tableada, la cual dejaba ver la pálida piel de sus piernas, también traía puesto sobre la camisa un suéter holgado abierto en rosa pastel, este tenía un par de alas blancas en la espalda y un gorro con orejas de gato incluidas, el cual Hinata llevaba puesto a la vez que dejaba que el largo cabello de la peluca saliera por los costados de su cuello expuesto, y al estar abierto permitía ver los generosos atributos de la Hyuga; sus blancas piernas portaban unas mallas en color vino con un estampado de rombos en colores claros y obscuros, las llevaba hasta la mitad del muslo y por ultimo unos botines en color blanco. Toda la ropa en conjunto al hermoso rostro sonrojado de Hinata le daba un aire de una adorable mujer – "E-es hermoso…"

- Siento llegar tarde – la Hyuga se hace oír con un micrófono que le había proporcionado Sasori antes de salir a anunciarla – Mi nombre en este caso sería Hinata Hyuga… Realmente no tengo nada que mostrar, pero cantare para ustedes hoy – todos los presentes aplauden con emoción en especial Ino y Tenten, algunos estaban babeando viendo la belleza de Shiro y otros como Gaara todavía estaban en el shock del momento.

- " Yo sé que puedo hacer esto… " – pensaba firmemente la Hyuga, tenía que lograr ganar ese concurso así Sasuke estaría de nuevo en el equipo de Atletismo, además de que le ayudaría a superar su nerviosismo al estar frente a tantas personas. Las luces del escenario cambiaron a colores azules y blancos, y en el ambiente se empezó a escuchar una tonada de piano, que era el inicio de la canción.

**Una estrella fugaz cayo y un deseo le pedí  
que por siempre mi corazón te pueda sentir**

**Todo fue una falsa ilusión, te alejaste mas y mas de mi**  
**de este sueño que me atrapo no podre salir**

**En la oscuridad te siento cerca de mi**  
**parece irreal, pero soy feliz**

**Porque en esa Luna Azul se refleja su partir  
ella es testigo de lo que perdí  
Siempre tendré esta inquietud, la verdad dentro de mi  
Por mas que les suplique no me escuchó**

- "Shiro es increíble… Si siendo un hombre tiene una voz dulce, actuando como mujer es como oír a un ángel" – pensaba el Sabaku no hipnotizado por la tranquila pero melancólica voz de la Hyuga, que en conjunto con su imagen y los efectos de las luces, le daban el aspecto de un misterioso ser muy atrayente. Tenía suerte de que Matsuri se había ido temprano, sino ya estuvo que se pondría celosa de un hombre.

- "Hinata-chan es fantástica, por fin viste de una forma que atraiga a los demás, no como esos grandes suéteres que usaba en Londres " – Ino estaba más que feliz con el resultado, y aprovechando la situación y lo buen amiga que era, empezó a grabar toda la actuación de la Hyuga, así tendría algo para chantajearla más adelante cuando ella metiera la pata.

**Intente buscar y buscar la salida de este lugar  
tan solo viví momentos que nunca olvidare**

**Jamás quiero dejar atrás sentimientos de poder amar**  
**siempre fueron mi felicidad, los quiero guardar**

**Lagrimas caerán, en mi alma quedaran**  
**juro que mi amor eterno será**

- "Después de esto…¿Por qué no les dijiste a los demás que eras una chica?" – pensaba con ironía el médico Yashamaru, ya que prácticamente todos estaban viendo su verdadera imagen – "Eres realmente estúpida o demasiado inocente…"

- "Hinata se ha convertido en toda una mujer…Por eso mismo tengo que estar más alerta en su protección en esta escuela" – Neji sentía sus impulsos de sobreprotección al darse cuenta de todas las miradas masculinas que iban dirigidas hacia su inocente prima, al parecer a la mayoría se les olvido que era un hombre – "!No puede ser! !Incluso ustedes!" Se les cae la baba… - comenta de forma amenazante al ver como a sus costados Naruto y Kiba estaban con la boca abierta y un ligero hilillo de baba salía de uno de los extremos de sus bocas. Al darse cuenta del aura oscura que cubría al Hyuga, rápidamente la limpian y se sonrojan al ser descubiertos.

**Es aquella Luna Azul que muestra la verdad  
ella sabe que te quise más que a mi  
Aun asi la oscuridad reinara dentro de mi  
odiare el dolor para llegar a ti**

**Mirando esa Luna Azul partiré de aquí**  
**para poder encontrar una vez más**  
**La brillante luna azul mi deseo cumplirá**  
**sus destellos hacia ti me guiaran**

**Esa es la razón por la que yo sé bien Que si no es por ti**  
**Yo no podre existir.**

* * *

Acabo de terminar mi sesión de fotos.

Tengo entendido que tienen fiesta después del certamen, pasare por ahí.

- Que molesta es... – murmura el Uchiha con fastidio, ni siquiera podía entrenar de forma cómoda, ya que la pelirrosa prácticamente le enviaba mensajes a diario – Nunca debí de permitirle a Anko darle mi numero de celular a Sakura

- Sasuke… - el Uchiha voltea y se encuentra con Hinata todavía vestido como mujer en la entrada del gimnasio. En el fondo quedo muy impresionado y algo ido, si cuando la vio en la firma de autógrafos le pareció una chica linda, viéndola de cerca el podía jurar que hermosa le quedaba corto, además ese suéter con orejas y alas le daba un toque infantil e inocente – Estaba muy ocupado limpiando con los demás y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, vine a darte algo que mando Sasori-senpai – en sus brazos llevaba una caja, pero arriba de ella tenía un plato con un pastel y varios onigiris. La comida es tomada por el Uchiha, para después dejarla en una de las bancas en donde tenía su mochila y celular – Por cierto, estoy realmente agradecido por lo de la ropa… Me salvaste de un gran problema

- ¿Que? ¿Algo sucedió? – fingió ignorancia ante ese tema, el no quería que ella supiera que él fue.

- Puedo reconocer tus manos, eres de los pocos que tienen la piel pálida además de que tal vez eres el único que nunca le he visto pulseras – responde Hinata con tono de reproche, el Uchiha debería de ser menos orgulloso y aceptar que no todo a su alrededor le es indiferente.

- Así que…¿Obtuviste el primer lugar? – pregunta desviando el tema hacia el certamen en que la Hyuga había participado –

- Se podría decir que si… Fue un poco vergonzoso cuando recibí el premio, aunque una de las jueces me dijo que aun así todos en el concurso carecíamos de feminidad – Sasuke se le queda viendo con intensidad, Hinata al darse cuenta se sonroja - ¿Soy tan malo como chica? – el pelinegro se acerca a ella sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero paso que el daba hacia adelante, era el que ella retrocedía hacia atrás, hasta que el levanta la mano dirigiéndola hacia su pelo. Hinata baja la mirada instintivamente con nerviosismo, pero lo único que el chico hace es quitarle del flequillo un pequeño pedazo de papel metalizado.

- "Contrólate Sasuke" Bueno…No es como si no quisiera mirarte – una sonrisa de lado hace aparición en el rostro de Sasuke, por otro lado Hinata se ruboriza aun más de lo que ya estaba y sonríe tímidamente – Tengo que entrenar…

- Lo sé, ya me voy – la Hyuga iba a dar un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo termino pisando la barra que Sasuke utilizaba en sus saltos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera para enfrente. Instintivamente ella termina lanzando la caja hacia arriba, que resulto estar llena con los mismos papelitos como el que ella tenía en el cabello, los cuales terminan saliendo de su contenedor y esparciéndose a su alrededor. Sasuke al ver que ella caería la toma como si la abrazara, pero por el impacto y la fuerza de la caída, el termina yéndose de espaldas atrapándola a ella en el proceso. Por suerte detrás de ellos estaba el colchón para las caídas al momento de saltar, amortiguo el golpe que tal vez se hubieran dado si fuera en el suelo, sin embargo la posición en la que quedaron era un poco comprometedora: los dos acostados en el colchón, ella sobre él con sus caras y cuerpos muy cerca, hasta podían sentir la respiración del otro, Sasuke prácticamente la envolvía con sus brazos y ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho, y a su alrededor los papeles metálicos cayendo sobre ellos…

- "Esta visión es como un sueño…" – pensaba el Uchiha mirando a la sonrojada Hyuga sobre él, y en conjunto con los papelitos, parecía estar viendo a una verdadera diosa en medio de una nevada de copos en color plata – "Hinata de verdad es muy hermosa…" …

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de transmitirles los sentimientos… Por cierto, les dejo el link de la ropa de Hinata

* * *

**Lady-darkeness-chan: espero te hayan gustado las reacción es de los chicos del instituto, trate de hacerlo no tan exagerado, ya que supongo que la mayoría estarían consientes de que Shiro es hombre.**

**Dniizz: La verdad cuando vi a Deidara la primera vez yo también pensaba que era mujer, pero su voz no correspondía a la de una chica, así que llegue a la conclusión de que era chico. Tienes razón, Hinata con todo y timidez es una chica, solo que si fuera más segura de sí misma llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Creo que en este capítulo sabrás quien empujo a Shiro…**

**RukiaNeechan: Nunca he intentado hacer onigiris, pero alguna vez lo hare aunque sabiendo cómo soy en la cocina, creo no me saldrán a la primera XD…No te preocupes por dejar reviews, pero me alegra ver que sigues leyendo el fanfic J**

**Merylune: Espero te haya gustado la interacción entre Hinata y Sasuke, y creo que ya debes de saber que es lo que ella le pidió a Sasori, siempre pensando en Sasuke antes que en ella misma… Use tu idea con lo del nombre para el concurso, me pareció excelente hacerlo de esa manera, gracias por darme esa opción.**

**TatiSenjou: Bienvenido o Bienvenida el fanfic, espero te este gustando como van quedando los capítulos…**

**TsukiyomiHana: La verdad la interacción femenina de Hinata con Sasuke es algo que ya quería incluir, pero todo debe de ir a su tiempo, ya que para que Sasuke estando con la verdadera Hinata tenga el mismo sentimiento que tiene al estar con Shiro, era necesario que primero conociera la situación del disfraz de hombre… Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo :)  
**

**Mare-14: Espero que me hayas entendido, los dos institutos lo tienen por separado pero las chicas de otros institutos pueden entrar al de ellos, sobre todo las de Konoha Fem, ya que son vecinos. A pesar de que sean separados, no creo escribir sobre un festival de ellas, prefiero centrarme solo en lo que pasa alrededor de Konoha Gakuen…**

**Jae Hee: Entonces gracias por los elogios 3 y por darle tanto amor el fanfic :3 Aun así todavía estoy aprendiendo esto de hacer fanfics, mejorare y hare lo mejor posible…**

**larareshiram97: Espero te haya gustado la situación en la que deje a los protagonistas, ya todas quisiéramos caerle encima a Sasuke jajajaja**

**Ángel perdido: No te preocupes por dejar mensaje en todos los capítulos, me conformo con un de vez en cuando jajajaja. Tienes mucha razón, Sasuke poco a poco siente algo por ella, ya que no creo que sea fácil para el tener que enamorarse de una persona a la cual todos ven como un chico, al menos tiene el consuelo de que sabe que es una chica… Tratare de hacer mas escenas Sasuhina, hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero como tu escribes, es difícil por el disfraz de Hinata y porque ella no sabe que Sasuke está al tanto de que es una chica…**

**Luz253: Trate de no exagerar tanto las reacción, recuerda que todos tienen es mente que en realidad es un hombre vestido de mujer, además tienes razón en que todos son tan despistados en eso de reconocer cuando de verdad es un chico o chica…**

**Sasuhinaforever: Creo que lo situación que puse no fue exactamente de peligro, pero en algo se acerca o no lo sé, quien sabe :3 Por un tiempo dejare a Gaara con sus dudas, creo que lo que no sufrió Sasuke lo sufrirá el XD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios o críticas constructivas, con lo que ustedes deseen expresarme jajaja…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	23. Fotografias

**Hola chicos, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic…**

**Adore sus comentarios de la interacción de Sasuke y Hinata, además de que agradezco a las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos o alertas, me animan mucho además de que así se que es lo que opinan y sus ideas para ir armando los capítulos, como lo han estado haciendo varios de ustedes en varios capítulos pasados…**

**Ya que estamos hablando de eso, Maziixd y Merylune me escribieron sobre algo que creo que se me estaba pasando respecto a las hormonas de Hinata. Algo que le pasa a las mujeres cada mes, espero que me entiendan jeje…Esa etapa de Hina la dejare para el siguiente capítulo, espero les parezca bien…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

_Flash Back_

**Mensajes**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

* * *

- "Esta visión es como un sueño…" – pensaba el Uchiha mirando a la sonrojada Hyuga sobre él, y en conjunto con los papelitos, parecía estar viendo a una verdadera diosa en medio de una nevada de copos en color plata – "Hinata de verdad es muy hermosa…"

Hinata al caer en cuenta en la incomoda posición en la que terminaron, rápidamente se separa de él y se pone de pie, estaba un poco aturdida por la cercanía que tuvo con el Uchiha y su rostro estaba que ardía de la vergüenza. Sasuke simplemente quedo como ido y un poco hipnotizado por la belleza de la Hyuga, sin embargo la tranquilidad del momento de fue por una femenina y molesta presencia.

- !SASUKE-KUN! – los dos pelinegros voltean la cara alarmados hacia la entrada del gimnasio, encontrando a una histérica y celosa pelirrosa, y a un impactado pelirrojo por la escena que acabada de ver.

- "Creo que tenemos problemas…" – pensaba Hinata mirando las expresiones de los presentes.

* * *

- Pensar que me daría un paro cardiaco, por suerte solo era Shiro… - reclamaba la Haruno a Sasuke, quien simplemente la iba ignorando, ya que su mente lo único que procesaba era el recuerdo de la cercanía de Hinata en el gimnasio –

- Deja de exagerar – murmura Sasuke un tanto irritado por la chillona voz de Sakura, que no ha parado de hablar desde que llego. Detrás de ellos, venían Hinata y Gaara, los dos un tanto incómodos presenciando la molestia de la ojijade, siendo notado por el Uchiha –

- Sasuke-kun camina más rápido, quiero llegar a la fiesta – Sakura estiraba uno de los brazos de Sasuke, ya que esa fue una de las razones por las que ella iría ahí, dejando atrás a los otros dos –

- Odio que las chicas actúen así, incluso si el mundo colapsara, una cucaracha y Sakura Haruno sobreviran no importa que – comenta Gaara un poco irritado, había cosas que el odiaba, y una de las que encabezaban la lista era la pelirrosa Haruno.

- Su personalidad es solo radiante, también es optimista – responde Hinata con un tono desanimado, al parecer Sakura era un reflejo de cómo le gustaría ser, y no una chica tímida que se avergüenza por todo.

- ¿Eso es ser optimista? Ella es irritante y chillona, si fuera optimista debería aceptar que es un desastre en la cocina y no tratar de envenenar a Uchiha cada vez que puede – comenta el pelirrojo un poco molesto, un silencio se hace presente, sin embargo Gaara lo rompe – Blandito yo…he decidido salir con Matsuri

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial, felicidades – Shiro le sonríe con honestidad, algo que distrajo un poco al pelirrojo – Si quieres puedes adelantarte, me iré a cambiar de ropa – Hinata empieza a caminar, dejando a Gaara unos pasos atrás.

- Eso te queda bien – comenta de repente el Sabaku no, la peliazul voltea a verlo sin embargo se encuentra con que el ojiaqua solo le hablo para que volteara a verlo y tomarle fotos con su celular. La Hyuga simplemente se ríe por las ocurrencias de su amigo y sigue su camino hacia el dormitorio 3, ya se hacia una idea de que él las usaría para burlarse de ella, mientras tanto Gaara admiraba la foto en su celular.

- !Tsuki! – exclama sorprendida la Hyuga al tener que reaccionar rápido y atrapar al zorro - perdón por no estar este día contigo pero tenía que ir al festival – acaricia cariñosamente el suave pelaje del pequeño – Veo que aun estando así me reconoces, eres un buen chico...- después de eso, Hinata se dirigió a uno de los sillones y empezó a jugar con Tsuki, al cabo solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación y no le apetecía ir a la dichosa fiesta, además desde hace tiempo que no usaba ropa de mujer y quería disfrutar la comodidad de no aplanar su pecho un poco más.

* * *

- "Que fastidio es tener a Sakura cerca de mi" – pensaba muy irritado el Uchiha, el lo único que quería era ir a su cuarto, darse un buen baño y dormir tranquilamente después de estar casi todo el día atendiendo a chicas que parecía que lo querían violar, pero tenía que llegar la Haruno a echarle a perder sus planes. En una de las distracciones de la pelirrosa, Sasuke se había salido del lugar donde se efectuaba la fiesta e iba en camino a su dormitorio, sin embargo no espero entrar y encontrar a la Hyuga, todavía vestida como chica, jugando con su peculiar mascota – "Al parecer todavía no se da cuenta de que he entrado" – ella estaba tan concentrada en el peliblanco que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha había entrado silenciosamente a la habitación, eso lo aprovecho Sasuke y saca su celular, para silenciosamente tomarle una foto de ella sonriendo de una forma cálida y genuina, sin tener preocupaciones.

- !Oh, Sasuke! – exclama Hinata por fin dándose cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, Tsuki corre hacia él y empieza a andar a su alrededor – No me di cuenta de cuando habías entrado.

- No te has cambiado, no será que ya te gusto vestir así… - comenta con burla y una sonrisa de lado, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga al darse cuenta que efectivamente llevaba mucho tiempo con la ropa femenina.

- !Eso no es cierto! – responde rápidamente la Hyuga, haciendo reír al Uchiha por su inocente reacción – Es solo que me puse a jugar con Tsuki y se eme olvido por completo…Me iré a cambiar – ella sube a la segunda planta, toma su ropa para dormir y se dirige al baño.

…Minutos después…

- ¿No ibas a estar en la fiesta con Sakura-san? – pregunta Shiro a la vez que guardaba la ropa y la peluca en varias bolsas, Sasuke deja de acariciar a Tsuki, quien se había trepado sobre y seguía rondándolo de forma juguetona –

- Era ruidoso y yo estoy arto de tanto ruido por un día – responde sin tomarle importancia al asunto de dejar a la histérica pelirrosa plantada – Cuando tenias eso… ¿No te sentías incomodo?... Hablo de la ropa de chica

- Aunque fuera un poco incomodo, tenía que hacerlo – responde la Hyuga un tanto incomoda por la pregunta de Sasuke.

- De todos modos…Arigato – agradece con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, el no era de agradecer a todo el mundo, tenía su orgullo y el agradecerle a una pequeña y tímida chica no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo – Escuche de Sasori que lo hiciste por mi, sin embargo…no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

* * *

- !BLANDITO! – grita el Sabaku no desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, la Hyuga rápidamente le abre, sin embargo no se esperaba ver a Gaara con todo y maleta frente a su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces con todo eso? – pregunta confundida Hinata al ver las dos mochilas de considerable tamaño que cargaba.

- Parece que compartiré el cuarto con ustedes por un tiempo…– responde con simpleza a la vez que miraba el cuarto.

- ¿Nosotros tres usando este cuarto? – Sasuke hace aparición, el tono que uso hacía referencia a que no le gustaba la idea.

- Si, nos avisaron que el dormitorio 1 y una parte del dormitorio 3 tendrán reparaciones en la tubería, me iré hasta que termine…Por cierto ¿Dónde dormiré? –

- En el segundo piso no – responde Sasuke rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga por el tono estricto que uso. El no quería que él se acercara tanto a la Hyuga, además de que se ponía en peligro su secreto –

- Pero si a ti no te gusta compartir tu cama – comenta Gaara un poco confundido, ya que si no podía dormir arriba con Shiro por orden de Sasuke, y tampoco le gustaba compartir su espacio.

- Hay una forma – responde el Uchiha con superioridad – podrías dormir en el sillón…

- ¿El sillón? No crees que sería un poco incomodo… - murmura la Hyuga pensando que Sasuke sería un poco cruel que el pelirrojo usara el sillón, además de que por el tamaño de Gaara, no podría si quiera acostarse.

- Hyuga… Este sillón se puede transformar en cama – el pelinegro se acerca al sillón y empieza a mover unas partes de la base, haciendo que el respaldo se pusiera en horizontal con el asiento, después mueve un sillón individual y hace el mismo proceso anterior, y simplemente lo junta al otro – Listo, ya tienes una cama –

- ¿Cómo sabias eso…? – pregunta impresionado el Sabaku no, ni siquiera Hinata lo sabía, y eso que ella llego antes a ese dormitorio.

- Todos los sillones de las habitaciones son del mismo diseño, solo varía el color y el lugar donde los colocan – responde con simpleza, Gaara y Hinata lo miraban incrédulos, ellos en todo el tiempo que llevaban entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones de amigos, nunca se habían dado cuenta.

* * *

- !Blandito! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – el pelirrojo iba entrando a la piscina del instituto y se encuentra a Shiro sobre una lancha inflable, dos remos y un tipo de palo para tocar el fondo. Hinata lo voltea a ver y simplemente empieza a remar hacia la orilla.

- Esto es divertido – comenta el pelirrojo estando ya sobre la lancha con Shiro en medio de la gran piscina - ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

- El encargado de la piscina siempre usa esto para buscar cosas perdidas – responde a la vez que seguía mirando hacia el fondo de la piscina, buscando algo importante – He estado buscando un collar…

_- Apúrate, se nos hará tarde – ella asiente y los dos salen del dormitorio caminando por el campus con tiempo de sobra para llegar, sin embargo al Uchiha no le gustaba ser de los últimos en entrar al salón._

_- Sobre el collar… ¿De quién es? – pregunta con curiosidad y un ligero sonrojo._

_- __Es de mi madre__ – __su tono de voz se suavizo un poco al hacer mención de eso, siendo notado por Hinata._

_- Es por eso que lo llevas a todas partes "Debes extrañarla mucho…" – pensaba la Hyuga un poco triste, ella también sufrió mucho cuando su madre había muerto siendo ella apenas una ni__ña._

- Seria más fácil si pudieras meterte al agua y buscarlo… -

- Lo sé, pero recuerda que soy alérgico al cloro – el pelirrojo asiente en comprensión y sigue mirando los alrededores, Hinata piensa que desde hace tiempo que no pasa algo gracioso y se le ocurre algo al ver tan distraído a su amigo – Gaara… Lo siento

- !Ah! – el Sabaku no cae al agua de espaldas, Hinata empieza a reír mirando como el chico trataba de aferrarse a la orilla de la lancha, pero ella intencionalmente le quitaba las manos del borde, haciendo que él se sumergiera de nuevo - !Oye! !Apúrate y ayúdame salir! – ella negó energéticamente y le enseña la lengua a modo de burla, empezó a remar dejando atrás a Gaara quien trataba agarrarse y subir de nuevo.

- Esta bien, te ayudare – el estira las manos que son sujetadas por la Hyuga, sin embargo ella las suelta intencionalmente, Gaara cae de nuevo al agua y ella empieza a lanzar carcajadas de burla viendo lo cómico que se veía – jajajajajaja

* * *

- !Oye, Zabuza-san! – dentro de un auto, iban Sakura en la parte de atrás viéndose en su espejo y como conductor Zabuza Momochi, un hombre alto y musculoso, con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones – Entre tus amigos, ¿Hay alguno en la agencia de detectives? Hay un amigo que me gustaría que averigües…

- ¿Quién es ese amigo? Tú no tienes muchos amigos – habla burlón mirando a la pelirrosa atreves del retrovisor.

- Eso no te incumbe… ¿Puedes investigar o no? – responde molesta por el comentario del pelinegro, quien asiente sin quitar la atención de la calle – Se llama Shiro Hyuga, es la persona que comparte habitación con Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Qué debería investigar? –

- Cada pequeña cosa que puedas encontrar… - el tono que uso la pelirrosa significaba que tenía un plan en mente.

* * *

Ya era de noche en el instituto de Konoha Gakuen, todos estaban dormidos a excepción de uno de los integrantes de la habitación 303 del dormitorio #3, quien se encontraba acostado en su improvisada cama-sillón mirando la bandeja de entrada de mensajes en su celular…

**Aunque estemos en contacto por mensajes, aun te extraño y no puedo dormir n/n**

- "¿Qué le contesto?" – pensaba el Sabaku no algo nervioso, no es que fuera la primera vez que tenía una novia, si no que Matsuri iba tan enserio que lo desconcertaba un poco. Pensó durante unos segundos y empezó a teclear en la pantalla táctil de su celular – "Yo..yo también lo hago" – se pone de pie y deja su celular cerca de su almohada, al ver que Sasuke estaba completamente dormido, ya que prácticamente lo tenía a menos de dos metros, sube las escaleras en forma de caracol que lo llevarían al espacio de su amigo Hyuga. Logra verlo desde las escaleras, dormía tranquilamente y su rostro se podía apreciar como angelical, una sonrisa involuntaria surca el rostro de Gaara y sus latidos se hacen más rápidos, algo que lo confundió todavía más – Shiro Hyuga…¿Qué eres en verdad para causarme esto? – murmura tratando de no hacer el suficiente ruido como para despertar a los dos pelinegros durmientes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí queda el capitulo, vayamos a los comentarios de mis queridos lectores:**

**Mare-14: **Creo que no podría responder a tu pregunta con seguridad, por el momento en el instituto solo hay dos personas que saben lo que es ella en verdad (Sasuke y Yashamaru) Ademas no creo que se haya puesto demasiado en evidencia, ya que supongo (Por lo que he visto en doramas de Japón o Corea de Sur) Hay hombres que de verdad parecen mujeres con solo disfrazarse, e incluyéndole los despistados que son todos ahí, no creo que sea fácil que la descubran con solo verla una vez como mujer… Espero haberte ayudado en algo, si tienes más preguntas, no dudes en escribirlas…

**Mercedes: **Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me anima mucho que escriban ese tipo de comentarios…

**Lady-darkness-chan: **Pues quien no pondría ese tipo de caras al estar primero todo asustado para después ver la gran transformación de un pequeño chico que ves a diario en una hermosa mujer, cualquiera se impresionaría jajajajajaja

**Jae Hee: **No hay de que, estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo a este fanfic, ya que por el momento solo quiero concentrarme en esto, aunque no se, tal vez cuando lo termine sigua haciendo algo relacionado con los doramas o K-pop…

**Maziixd: **¿Te enredas? ¿En que? Me gustaría saberlo para ver si puedo corregirlo jeje… Como ya lo escribí al inicio, pienso dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo y gracias por la idea, la verdad se me estaba olvidando ese gran detalle de las mujeres…No eres la única que le pasa eso, a mi no me dan dolores, pero si los cambios de humor y hay veces en los que ya ni sé que es lo que quiero jajajaja xD

**Merylune: **Yo debería ser la que te agradezca por las ideas que me das, eso me ayuda con ciertos detalles del fanfic y así los lectores sentirán que también tienen un papel en esto jeje…Hay Gaara, el en este fic es más inocente con respecto a sus sentimientos, tanto que se confunde. Otra vez use tu idea de las fotos, me agrado la idea de que Sasuke y Gaara le tomaran una a Hina como chica. Lo de la ropa interior, claro que usa de mujer, a excepción de la parte de arriba, recuerda que tiene las vendas y protectores y seria medio raro ver a un hombre con tirantes jajaja. Ah y como ya se lo escribí a Maziixd, eso lo incluiré en el siguiente, y también creo que sería tierno ver a Sasuke cuidándola por los dolores.

**Miko Dark of The Moon: **Gaara es tan inocente y lindo, las tendrá difícil al ver que le gusta un chico y una chica a la vez jajaja Cualquiera estaría muy confundido si le pasara eso…

**luz253: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el final del capítulo, en lo personal a mi también, es uno de los momentos que mas me han gustado hasta ahora y gracias por el alago de como escribo, aunque todavía estoy aprendiendo…

**Dniizz:** A mi también me hubiera gustado, pero sería como si Hinata le gritara a Sasuke que es una chica, la única forma de lograr eso es que uno de los dos no esté consciente de sus acciones, como en uno de los primeros capítulos jajajaja xD

**He estado leyendo en sus comentarios que Gaara les causa curiosidad, ya que el empezara a dudar de sus inclinaciones, así que por eso el estará un tiempo con Hina y Sasuke en su habitación.**

**¿Qué querrá saber Sakura de Shiro?...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y dejen sus comentarios…**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


	24. Dolor y Cuidados

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia es una adaptación del drama coreano "To The Beautiful You"**

**Universo Alterno**

_Flash Back_

**Mensajes**

- Dialogo –

- "Pensamientos" –

* * *

- Ahora mismo estamos yendo – contesta Guren a la persona al otro lado de la línea, ella junto a Sakura se encontraban dentro del auto que la empresa Sharingan Corp les brindaba para transportarse y como comúnmente, Zabuza iba al volante – estaremos ahí en unos 30 minutos…- pausa - ¿Shion? Completamos el contrato con ella el mes pasado…Regreso hace unos días de Londres…

- Ah! Cierto, la cosa que me pediste averiguar… - murmura Zabusa llamando la atención de la pelirrosa, quien rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería el pelinegro – Creo que preguntándole a Shion-san será más rápido, al aparecer fueron a la misma escuela hace uno o dos años en Londres…- Sakura se sorprende por la información que él le había conseguido, al parecer tenia buenos contactos.

- ¿De que hablan?... ¿Quién fue a la misma escuela de quien? – preguntaba confundida la pelimorada, ya que había alcanzado a oír lo que los otros dos murmuraban. Zabusa supuso que la niña mimada no le había dicho nada a Guren, así que prefirió seguir conduciendo, por otro lado la manager voltea a ver a la pelirrosa pidiendo explicaciones.

- No sé de que habla – responde la Haruno a la vez que voltea su cara hacia la ventana, dejando a Guren con las palabras en la boca.

- "Un día de estos, esta niña me matara de un infarto…" –

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación 303 del dormitorio #3, Sasuke estaba más que irritado, molesto y, porque no aceptarlo…CELOSO, desde que el pelirrojo llego ha estado acaparando la atención de la ojiperla dejando a el de lado, como si en esa habitación solo estuvieran la Hyuga y Sabaku no, esa situación lo ponía de mal humor, ya que se supone que Shiro era algo así como su seguidor, a cualquier lugar que iba, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él, pero ahora solo tenía sus ojos en Gaara. En ese mismo momento los tan mencionados estaban en la segunda planta, se oían sus risas y comentarios, algo que a Sasuke ya lo tenía muy alterado, ya que de solo estarlo escuchando no podía ni concentrarse en una simple lectura.

- Tsk, estoy enloqueciendo… - se pone de pie de su cómoda cama y sube las escaleras pisando fuertemente. Ellos se encontraban en uno de los rincones sentados en el suelo, viendo y riendo de algo desconocido desde la laptop de la Hyuga – Bajen el volumen, no puedo ni concentrarme en mi libro…

- Lo sentimos – se disculpa la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo, el Uchiha simplemente asiente y se voltea para después bajar de nuevo las escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la primera planta. Hinata voltea a ver a Gaara, quien coloca su dedo índice frente a sus labios en señal de silencio, sin embargo a los dos se les escapa una carcajada.

- Supongo que a ti también te ignora – sobre su cama estaba el pequeño zorro con una expresión aburrida, que al verlo levanta la cabeza y se le acerca cariñosamente – Al menos yo te agrado más que Gaara - Sasuke suspira frustrado y de nuevo ese par comenzó a reír sin importarles la advertencia anterior, sería una larga semana.

* * *

- Señor, ya vine – anuncia Gaara al encargado de la piscina de la escuela, en una de sus manos llevaba una camisa y un short para nadar –

- Viniste otra vez, Shiro no ha venido por algunos días, ¿Lo estas remplazando? – pregunta de forma amable el hombre mayor.

- Si, lo estoy ayudando… Que tenga un buen día – hace una reverencia y se dirige a empezar su trabajo.

_- Esto es divertido – comenta el pelirrojo estando ya sobre la lancha con Shiro en medio de la gran piscina - ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?_

_- El encargado de la piscina siempre usa esto para buscar cosas perdidas – responde a la vez que seguía mirando hacia el fondo de la piscina, buscando algo importante – He estado buscando un collar…_

_- Seria más fácil si pudieras meterte al agua y buscarlo… -_

_- Lo sé, pero recuerda que soy alérgico al cloro –_

- ¿Dónde estará? – murmura el pelirrojo un poco cansado y recargado en una de las orillas de la piscina a la vez que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua. Después de unos minutos, vuelve a tomar aire y a meter completamente su cuerpo al agua, nada hacia las profundidades y observa con mucho cuidado, sin embargo en la zona que estaba buscando no había nada. Sin embargo mas delante de su posición había algo pequeño y plateado, rápidamente se acerca y lo toma, al salir a la superficie observa que era una cadena plateada con un anillo – "Supongo que debe ser este, ya que es el único en toda la piscina…" –

…Minutos después…

- Oye, ¿A quién buscas? – a las espaldas de Gaara aparece la persona que el tenia en sus pensamientos desde que regreso de la piscina, Shiro lo miraba curioso ya que el pelirrojo miraba por todas partes de manera urgente.

- No estoy buscando a nadie – miente un poco avergonzado, ya que si el Hyuga es muy despistado se dio cuenta que el estaba buscando algo o alguien, dedujo que los demás también se dieron cuenta – Acerca del collar que perdiste en la piscina… Dijiste que era muy importante, ¿verdad? – Shiro asiente de forma seria, el pelirrojo mete una de sus manos a uno de sus bolsillos de pantalón y toma la cadena, pero sin sacarla del todo.

- Es de Sasuke, el lo perdió cuando me estaba ahogando en la piscina – la mano del Sabaku no se detiene y su expresión de felicidad se borra al instante para después voltear a ver a la Hyuga confundido – Quería encontrarlo para Sasuke… tiene un gran significado para el – sin saber por qué, Gaara vuelve a meter la cadena a su bolsillo además de que la peliazul no se dio cuenta de sus acciones y las razones de su cambio de humor. De repente suena el celular del pelirrojo, anunciando que recibió un mensaje.

**Gaara no olvides el evento de títeres que expondrá Kankurō, se que eres muy olvidadizo así que mejor empieza a cambiarte o se nos hará tarde.**

**Pasó por ti en un rato más**

**Temari :)**

- "Cierto, casi lo olvido…Necesitare un pase de salida de Rin-sensei o Kakashi-sensei" – pensaba preocupado, ya que no podía faltar al tan esperado evento de hermano mayor – Shiro, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después…

- Esta bien – Hinata observa como Gaara sale de los dormitorios un poco apresurado, supuso que tenía que resolver algo, mientras tanto ella decide ir al jardín de Hoshi, quien al verla comienza a ladrar de alegría - ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Tengo entendido que con los entrenamientos de Sasuke no has podido ir a caminar… - ella le acaricia la cabeza con cariño y le hablaba de forma cariñosa – Lastima que no traje a Tsuki, pero ya que… - toma la correa del akita y comienza a caminar por el campus de la escuela.

Después de un largo paseo con él canino, Hinata comenzó a notar que ahora las noches eran algo frías, ella llevaba ropa ligera y nada abrigadora, esperaba no haber pescado un resfriado. Lo mejor sería regresar a los dormitorios, además de que le estaba dando un ligero dolor en el estomago, pero nada de que preocuparse.

- !Tsuki! – entrando al dormitorio el pequeño zorro corre hacia ella con mucha energía y alegría, ella se inclina para cargarlo en sus brazos.

- ¿De donde vienes? – murmura el Uchiha llamando la atención de Hinata. Este se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, ya que minutos atrás había estado mirando el reloj varias veces de forma involuntaria, pensando que la desordenada estaba tardando demasiado, así que decidió distraerse en su laptop.

- Estaba caminando por los jardines con Hoshi – responde un poco distraída, ya que el peliblanco acaparaba toda su atención, además de que aprovechaba que el pelirrojo no se encontraba para hacer lo mismo.

- No salgas tan tarde, además está comenzando a refrescar…Me preocupare – lo ultimo casi lo dice en un murmuro con un ligero sonrojo, pero no fue notado por la Hyuga, ya que esta no lo estaba mirando directamente a la cara – Yo…

- !Ah! – ella se queja en voz baja, posa una de sus manos en su estomago, sus facciones decían que era dolor, haciendo que Sasuke se alarmara por su reacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – el se acerca a ella y la toma por el hombro, manteniendo su mirada oscura en ella, inspeccionándola completamente - ¿Dolor de estomago? – ella simplemente niega, tratando de disimular la mueca de dolor en sus facciones; el Uchiha la mira sin creerle del todo, aunque se hacia una idea de lo que le estaba pasando – "¿Sera _eso_?" Bueno, saldré a correr…nos vemos después – sale de la habitación con un poco de prisa.

- "Y me regaña a mi por salir tan tarde…"¿Es _ese_ día? – la Hyuga rápidamente busca entre su escritorio un calendario, revisando la fecha de ese día y haciendo cuentas – Necesito ver a Yashamaru-sensei…

…En la oficina de Yashamaru…

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta el médico desde su escritorio – causaste algún problema otra vez – y no estaba tan equivocado, siempre que la Hyuga acudía a él había problemas en camino o ella tuvo algún accidente por su torpeza – parece que me he convertido en tu solucionador de problemas personal –

- Sensei, usted es demasiado inteligente…Sobre eso, ¿De casualidad tendrá alguna to-toalla sa-sanitaria? – un gran sonrojo hace aparición en las blancas mejillas de la ojiperla, estaba tan avergonzada que termino susurrando y el rubio muy apenas le entendió – utilicé todas las mías…

- En verdad después de todos los problemas que he tenido que solucionar… Yo pensé que este sería el primero – dice con algo de burla, Hinata simplemente bajo la mirada con la cara aun más roja que un tomate bien maduro – no te preocupes.

* * *

En una elegante cafetería en el centro de la cuidad estaba Sakura esperando de manera impaciente a una chica que al parecer también es deportista,, según lo que le dijo Guren de ella, practica natación y es originaria de Londres, pero firmo un contrato con Sharingan Corp para su promoción en Japón. Logro ponerse en contacto con ella y la termino citando en la misma cafetería en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, tenía entendido que era una chica de cabello largo y rubio, ojos lavanda claro y piel blanca.

- Aquí estoy Shion-san – la pelirrosa la ve entrar al lugar y rápidamente le hace varias señas con la mano para que vaya a su encuentro. Estuvieron platicando por un rato, hasta que Sakura saco al tema la razón por la que la había llamado.

- Traje esto conmigo, pero ¿Por qué necesitas mi anuario? – pregunta confundida la ojilavanda a la vez que de su bolso sacaba un libro de color marrón claro con el escudo de una escuela de Londres en la portada.

- Porque necesito confirmar algo, ¿Puedo llevármelo para verlo mejor? – pregunta Sakura con seriedad, tenía que saber quién era en verdad Shiro Hyuga, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre.

* * *

- "Supongo que esto debe de ayudarla" – en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa de farmacia, dentro de ella había varias medicinas para dolor de estomago que había ido a comprar, además de que también llevaba una pequeña caja.

- ¿Ter-terminaste de ejercitarte? – pregunta la Hyuga sentada en el sillón, por suerte la oficina de Yashamaru no estaba muy lejos de su dormitorio y pudo llegar a la habitación antes que Sasuke, pero el movimiento hizo que le aumentara el dolor menstrual. El Uchiha se acerca a ella y le da la bolsa junto a la caja, a la vez que voltea la cara hacia otro lado para que no se apreciara el tenue rosa en su cara - ¿Qué es esto?

- Antes de irme tenias dolor de estomago – una pequeña sonrisa hace aparición en la cara de Hinata, Sasuke se preocupaba mucho por ella – tal vez algunas medicinas ayuden… Ademas de que pase por una tienda de dulces y recordé que te gustan los rollos de canela, así que te traje algunos "Tengo suerte de que Hinata no se ponga como la histérica de Sakura en esos días, pero por precaución traje los rollos" -

- Gracias Sasuke – agradece la peliazul con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, rara vez alguien ponía atención a sus gustos, los únicos que sabían su adoración hacia los rollos entre otras cosas las podía contar con una mano – "Recordó que me gustan los rollos de canela…"

- No tienes que agradecerme, lo compre ya que estaba afuera – el Uchiha responde indiferente tratando de ocultar la verdad, ya que la única razón por la que había salido fue esa, además de que se tardo en encontrar una tienda de dulces a esas horas, pero al ser Hinata, el encontraría una abierta – Por cierto…¿Y Gaara?

- Me mando un mensaje diciendo que como era fin de semana, su hermana llego de improvisto a la escuela y pidió un permiso de salida… Creo que Kankurō-san tenía un evento importante y regresara mañana – explica la ojiperla a la vez que abría la caja de rollos de canela y los miraba con adoración, Sasuke simplemente sonrió tenuemente, parecía una niña pequeña y su juguete favorito, esa era una de las escasas expresiones que le parecían tan graciosas a la vez que le daban ternura.

* * *

- "¿Qué hora es?" – Sasuke despierta y revisa uno de los relojes de uno de los buros que marcaba 2 A.M. En la habitación se empiezan a escuchar pasos y el logra observar como Hinata iba bajando la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido.

- ¿Te despertaste por mi? Lo siento – pregunta la Hyuga con voz baja, Sasuke simplemente niega a la vez que se tallaba los ojos y trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la tenue luz que entraba de la ventana – Voy por algo de agua…- cuando ella iba a dar otro paso, casi se cae si no es porque el Uchiha reacciono rápido y la toma de uno de los brazos, manteniéndola de pie para después tocar su frente, deduciendo que tenía algo de fiebre – "No creo que esto lo haya ocasionado su periodo, debe haber sido la caminata con ropa tan ligera, aunque el que tenga los dolores de estomago empeora su estado…" espera un segundo – con cuidado la dirige hacia su cama y la sienta, ya que sería peligroso y difícil subirla de nuevo hacia el segundo piso. El se dirige a la mesa de centro, en donde tenía una jarra con agua y varios vasos, después se sienta a un lado de ella y le da el vaso - ¿No te sientes bien?

- No es nada – responde débilmente para después darle un trago al agua – solo es un resfriado "…que en conjunto con mi ciclo menstrual me hace sentir fatal…" – completa en sus pensamientos, prácticamente todo su cuerpo le dolía y sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

- Es por cosas como esta que te digo que no te expongas, eres demasiado frágil – murmura el Uchiha con preocupación, después toma de nuevo el vaso de las manos de Hinata y lo pone en su lugar – Sera mejor que te recuestes – la Hyuga se acomoda en la cama individual de Sasuke, a la vez que el toma la colcha y la cubre con delicadeza. Desde esa posición podía sentir completamente la presencia de Sasuke en toda la cama, su masculino y joven esencia estaba por todas partes.

- Si duermo, cuando me despierte estaré bien – murmura un poco débil tratando de bajarle la preocupación al Uchiha, sin embargo no logro su objetivo, ya que él seguía con el seño fruncido y mirándola de la misma manera.

- Iré a ver si la enfermería está abierta – el estaba dispuesto a salir en medio de la noche hacia la oficina de Yashamaru, sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso la cálida mano de Hinata lo detuvo, haciéndola voltear por inercia.

- No vayas – suplica Hinata alzando mas la voz de como normalmente estaba hablando, Sasuke sentía que el contacto de ella en su mano era tan suave y tranquilizador – Por favor, solo necesito dormir…- el no iba a ceder ante esa petición, ella se veía mal y el no iba a dejar que empeorara, sin embargo al ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos suplicantes, su determinación se fue al traste.

- Esta bien – él se dirige hacia uno de los cajones del buro y saca una pequeña toalla, después la humedece y la pone en la frente de la Hyuga, quien miraba sus acciones atentamente. Coloca un pequeño banco al uno de los costados de la cama y la contempla dormir, a pesar de estar un poco pálida se veía tan pacifica y tierna, que Sasuke podría quedarse toda la noche viéndola, sin embargo el sueño también estaba entrando en el.

* * *

- Nos vemos después pequeño Gaara – se despide Temari del pelirrojo menor, quien solo la mira de mal por su forma de hablarle, como si el siguiera siendo un niño pequeño – No seas amargado – cierra la puerta del auto y este continua su camino por la acera.

- "Cada año tengo que ir a esa exposición aburrida… " – suspira cansado y se dirige hacia su dormitorio, lo más seguro era que sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran dormidos o solo Shiro, ya que el Uchiha tenía cierta costumbre de salir temprano ciertos días a entrenar. De uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, saca la llave de la habitación 303 y entra tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, sin embargo cuando volteo a ver hacia la cama del Uchiha, encontró algo que lo dejo helado.

- "Maldita luz" – pensaba molesto el Uchiha, por la ventana le daba toda la luz directo a la cara, pero en vez de seguir quejándose recordó que la noche anterior él se había quedado sentado al lado de Hinata, sin embargo el sentía que su cuerpo estaba cómodamente acostado – "¿Cómo es que llegue a una cama?…" – el abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de la Hyuga a escasos centímetros, ella también iba despertando.

Al caer en cuenta de que estaban en la misma cama, tapados con una sola colcha, frente a frente y, al parecer, Sasuke abrazando a Hinata, rápidamente abren los ojos mas de los normal y se levantan, quedando los dos sentados, sin embargo como el Uchiha estaba de espaldas, volteo hacia donde la peliazul miraba, encontrándose con un sorprendido y congelado Sabaku no Gaara, que miraba la escena tan comprometedora en la que terminaron los dos pelinegros.

* * *

**Siento que el capitulo este algo corto, pero es que aquí en México ya van a terminar mis preciadas vacaciones de verano y entrare de nuevo a la secundaria Tengo que hacer lo de la inscripción y empezara a alistar mis útiles y cosas así, por ende estas dos últimas semanas ha estado de locos, de un lado para el otro… Y tuve que hacer el capitulo lo más rápido que pude, espero no me regañen jeje.**

**Lady-darkness-chan:** Sakura exactamente no va a ser la antagonista de la historia, se podría decir que solo son las circunstancias y su loco amor por Sasuke lo que la harán por un momento la mala, además de que tampoco puedo dejársela fácil a Hinata así que necesito algún obstáculo por ahí, espero no te disguste.

**Maziixd: **Tratare de corregir ese detalle, gracias por escribirlo, eso me ayuda bastante… Siento la demora, pero ya lo explique arriba y si no me preparo para este ciclo, mi santa madre (nótese el sarcasmo) me mata. Espero te haya gustado como incluí ese detalle de las mujeres, la verdad no sé si quedo bien, he leído varios one-shot de este tema y la mayoría son de comedia, sin embargo trate de no hacer lo mismo, quería que reflejara ternura y que la relación entre ellos siga creciendo.

**Larareshiram97:** Como ya abras leído, Gaara no tuvo mucha participación en todo el capitulo, sin embargo hizo apariciones importantes, como lo del collar y poner celoso a Sasuke, además de hacer una muy inesperada llegada para los protagonistas. No eres la única que piensa que Sakura es molesta en el fic, pero alguien necesita hacerla de malo por el momento jeje

**Hime:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, hago lo que puedo para mejorar y compartirlo con los lectores… Yo también adoro a Gaara en este papel, es algo inocente a como es normalmente en el universo del anime. Con respecto a que pase algo entre Hinata y Gaara, pues aun no sé, recuerda que el todavía está confundido y ahora tratara de intentar algo con Matsuri…

**Jakie M.V**: Bienvenida a Ma Girl, gracias por creer que la historia esta hermosa, doy mi mejor esfuerzo por los lectores que la siguen. Opino lo mismo, el Gaara que me imagino en esta historia es tan tierno y diferente al original, pero aun así me gusta cualquier versión de él; y Sasuke en esta historia también es diferente, más abierto y gentil, a los dos los adoro n.n. Espero te guste el capitulo

**Merylune:** No tienes ideas raras, solo son medio peculiares pero aun así se cómo integrarlas al fanfic, además me agrada que tangas la libertad de hacerme esos comentarios con tus ideas. Creo que tu idea de este capítulo si esta media loca, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar, si la incluyera tendría que hacerle unos ajustes para no dejar a Sasuke como un pervertido y a Hinata en evidencia frente a el jejeje La verdad no creo que Hinata use tanga, no lo imagino así, demasiada inocencia en ella xD Como ya habrás leído, el collar ya está en la superficie pero no con Hinata si no con Gaara. Espero te guste la continuación y la manera en que integre tu idea del ciclo menstrual, trate de que emitiera algo tierno, ya que la verdad la comedia no se me da muy bien…

**Mare-14:** Espero te guste la continuación...

**Kattyto:** No se los demás, pero a mi en lo personal no me agrada del todo Sakura como pretendiente de Sasuke, la prefiero con otra persona que no sea el lindo Uchiha jeje. Shiro tendrá problemas con esa investigación de Zabuza, pero eso se verá más adelante.

**Miko Dark of The Moon:** Gaara seguirá así por un rato, la verdad que debe ser muy duro estar en su misma situación y si él se decide por Shiro, concuerdo en que Sasuke si tiene que ponerse las pilas jeje

**Valentina:** Bienvenida a Ma Girl y espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos, me agrada que te comprometas a leer hasta el final. Sakura solo quiere molestar y sacar del camino a Hinata o Shiro, aunque eso no será fácil. Es mejor que Sasuke sepa que Shiro es chica, ya que sería muy problemático que los dos (Gaara y Sasuke) estén dudando, espero te guste la continuación y perdón el retraso.

**Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer, además de seguir comentando… Sin más preámbulos, me despido y para los que estudian, espero que les vaya bien en su inicio de clases jeje**

**Atte: Hika-chan**


End file.
